


The Assignment

by 221butterbeers, tonysta_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Football, Football | Soccer, Humor, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Muggle AU, Muggle Life, Pizza, Soccer, Texting, draco malfoy/ harry potter - Freeform, muggle, ronmione, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221butterbeers/pseuds/221butterbeers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's sixteen and attends Gryffindor High. Draco is sixteen and attends Slytherin Academy. Rival schools, rival students. What happens when they're set up to text each other in order to pass PSHE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PSHE is the most boring subject known to mankind.  
> Personal/Social Heath Education
> 
> Harry is BOLD  
> Draco is ITALIC  
> Hermione is UNDERLINED

Thursday

 

"This is bloody ridiculous." Ron huffed as he walked down the staircase with Harry and Hermione

Hermione rolled her eyes at this, "Honestly Ronald, you'd swear that someone had told you that you have to swim with sharks."

"This is worse than swimming with a shark!" Ron exclaimed over dramatically. "Texting those stuck up prats is the worst idea that McGonagall has ever had."  
  
"I have to agree with Ron, Hermione." Harry said, re-reading the scrap of paper Professor Trelawney had given him. "Is it bad to say that even the phone number looks snobbish?"  
  
"You two are terrible! This is a great opportunity!" Hermione gushed, "Inter-school connections- they could be important!"  
  
"Yeah." Ron scoffed, "Almost as important as my English essay."  
  
"Ron, you better have done that essay. I took notes for you." Hermione said with a frown.  
  
The tip of Ron's ears and his cheeks turned scarlet.  
  
"You can be so inconsiderate, I'm going to the library." Hermione said, changing directions in annoyance.  
  
"How do you put up with a girlfriend like that?" Harry asked his best friend with a eyebrow raised.  
  
Ron chuckled and shrugged one of his cloth-clad shoulders, "Honestly? I don't even know myself."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, putting his scrap of paper in his pocket, "Who's number do you think you've got?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't care- as long as it's not that stuck up striker Malloy or whatever his name is." Ron replied, "We should get to the hall- it's pizza today and all the nice slices will be gone."  
  
"I'll meet you there. Need to drop off my bag- save me something good."  
  
"If I don't eat all of it myself, then I will." Ron said with a chuckle before leaving Harry to go to the hall.  
  
Harry smiled at his best friend's comment before he made his way to the dormitory that he shared with Ron and their other friends. When he reached the dormitory, he put his bag down on the floor and got into a change of clothes.  
  
Harry was in no way happy about having to text some git over at the over priced school that was named Slytherin Academy. He had much better things to do than to 'get to know someone that you may never normally never speak to.' The whole idea was just a joke and if it was optional, Harry wouldn't participate in it. But much to Harry's (and other's) dismay, it wasn't a option to take part or not.  
  
 _Bloody PSHE_ , Harry thought, flopping onto his bed for five minutes. There was no one else in the dorm; Neville's bag had already been placed neatly at the end of his bed. Dean and Seamus' were nowhere to be seen.   
  
After putting his shoes back on, Harry ventured down to the hall as his phone buzzed:  
  
[Unknown Number]  
 _You from Gryffindor?_  
  
Harry looked at his phone and grunted. It was bad enough that he had to text this git, but they also seemed annoyingly blunt. What fun.  
  
[16:30]  
 **Yes. I take it you're the person I have to text in order to pass PSHE?**  
  
[16:33]  
 _Yes, lucky you.  
_  
[16:33]  
 **No, I believe it's lucky you.  
**  
[16:33]  
 _Oh please, all of you wankers at Gryffindor think you're so great, get over yourselves.  
_  
[16:33]  
 **This coming from the most likely egomaniac self-absorbed dickface.  
**  
[16:34]  
 _Egomaniac? Surely that is too big of a word for someone of your stature?  
_  
[16:47]  
 **Sorry about the lapse in reply, I was searching for a sod to give.**  
  
When Harry didn't get a reply after a few minuets, he smiled to himself. He had shown that prat who was the better of them.  
  
When Harry walked into the great hall, he looked around for Ron, spotted him, walked over and sat next to the red haired male.  
  
"It has begun." Harry said, holding up his texts, "So far I am winning."  
  
"Winning what?" Ron replied, taking another slice of pizza.   
  
"I don't even know, but I'm winning." Harry stopped gloating and bit into his pizza.   
  
"I think I'll text whoever's got the courtesy of texting me later." Ron replied. "Are you going to tell them you're gay?"  
  
Harry spat out the mouthful of water he had, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to Ron with wide eyes. "Oh yes Ron, straight after I tell them that I used to sleep in a cupboard." he replied, sarcasm dripping from every word that he spoke.  
  
"I'll take that as a no- oh, thank God, Hermione!" Ron beamed as Hermione's bushy hair came into view.   
  
"This guy is disgusting!" Hermione moaned, slamming her phone onto the table, "We've talked for about five minutes and he's already asked what I'm wearing and whether or not my underwear's matching!"  
  
"Well, is it matching?" Ron asked as Harry sniggered.   
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, hitting Ron in the arm.   
  
"I'll take that as a no too then."  
  
"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked, taking a slice of pizza off one of the plates on the table and taking a bite.  
  
"Dickhead." Harry replied simply.  
  
Hermione raised one of her eyebrows, wanting Harry to elaborate his answer.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, rubbing his scar as he felt a headache come on. "He's stuck up, extremely rude and thinks he's better than me because he goes to Slytherin academy."  
  
His phone buzzed, "Oh, great. He's back."  
  
[16:56]  
 _You say that, but I believe you were trying to remember what letter comes after 'a' in the alphabet._  
  
"What makes you think he's a he?" Hermione asked.   
  
"It just seems more likely to be a guy than a girl." Harry replied before texting the Slytherin student back.  
  
[16:56]  
 **I amazed that you can even work a phone.  
**  
"How do you know the person you're texting's a guy?" Ron questioned.   
  
"The first thing he sent to me was 'M, 17, Slytherin, wbu?'" Hermione replied, wiping non-existent tomato off of her lips.  
  
[16:57]  
 _Surely it is more amazing that you can afford a phone?  
_  
[16:59]  
 **I have a job so I can pay for everything I need. Unlike you, who needs to have their daddy's credit card 24/7.  
**  
[17:01]  
 _Charming little thing you are. We shall have to talk later. My dinner awaits.  
_  
[17:02]  
 **Take your time. I wouldn't want you to rush because of me.  
**  
Harry turned to look at Ron, "You should text the number you got." He said. "I'm texting some stuck up person, Hermione's texting a sex-driven male, let's see who you get."  
  
"Maybe later, this whole assignment's stupid." Ron said, "And anyway, apparently I have an English essay to write."  
  
"You do, if you want me to take notes for you again." Hermione scolded.   
  
"Definitely doing the essay." Ron said to Harry with a nod of his head.  
  
Hermione decided to change the subject, to something that was a delicate but important. "Harry," She said in a soft voice. "has Remus said anything to you about Sirius' case?"  
  
"The case?" Harry replied, flicking some pepperoni at Ron, "Kind of. It seems pretty solid- the new evidence, I mean. He's innocent they can't keep him there."  
  
Hermione nodded, "Do you know if you'll be getting to see him soon?" She asked, referring to how, if he was well enough, Remus would take Harry to see Sirius in prison.  
  
"I don't know, maybe?" Harry said, "Look, can we talk about something else? This isn't really my favourite thing to talk about."  
  
"You have to talk about it sometime Harry."   
  
"I know that Hermione." Harry said, obviously irritated.  
  
"We know that mate, it's just-" Ron started but was cut off by his bespectacled best friend.  
  
"You don't know Ron!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Ron before getting up. "You have parents, a sisters, _five_ brothers! You have a family!"  
  
Before Ron or Hermione could answer, Harry had walked out of the hall.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend across the table with a sigh, "I wish he'd talk to us."  
  
Harry was back in his dorm, flopped once again on his bed. He'd tried to do his homework but his brain just didn't want to cooperate at the moment. Dean and Seamus had greeted him when he stalked in but they didn't push for conversation, thank God. So Harry sulked.   
  
Ron didn't know. How could Ron possibly understand what it was like to have no family? He couldn't, that's how, Harry decided.   
  
Ron had a mother and a father, a sister and more than enough brothers. Where as Harry, oh, Harry had less than a handful of family. An aunt and uncle that despised him, an oaf of a cousin that wasn't any use and a Godfather that was framed for killing his parents and one of their friends.   
  
Brilliant, the Christmas dinners must be so exciting.   
  
Deciding that he would do his homework later, Harry got his phone out and texted the Slytherin that he was sure to be male.  
  
[17:27]  
 **How was food? Did the chef get the steak right for you? Or is Thursday night lobster?  
**  
[17:39]  
 _Food was pleasant. And don't be dumb. Thursday night is cottage pie.  
_  
[17:39]  
 **My apologies.  
**  
[17:41]  
 _I'll let you off this once. How was your food?  
_  
[17:41]  
 **Food was good. Conversation over food was not.  
**  
[17:41]  
 _How comes?  
_  
[17:42]  
 **I have my reasons, but I'm not going to be telling you that.  
**  
[17:42]  
 _Why not?  
_  
[17:43]  
 **You're Slytherin.  
**  
[17:45]  
 _Yes, but I'm human. I'm not a insensitive idiot.  
_  
[17:45]  
 **Really? That's what I thought Slytherin meant.  
**  
[17:46]  
 _Funny. Fine, don't talk about it. It doesn't bother me.  
_  
[17:47]  
 **So... Anything interesting happen today?  
**  
[17:48]  
 _Started texting some prick so I don't fail PSHE, yourself?  
_  
[17:48]  
 **Oh, same. Had pizza for dinner.  
**  
[17:51]  
 _Pizza, classy.  
_  
[17:51]  
 **Pizza is better than caviar.  
**  
[17:51]  
 _Look, we're not that stuck up, right? Yes, our families pay a good amount of money for us to go to school here but we're not stuck up twats.  
_  
[17:51]  
 **Oh, someone's touchy.  
**  
[17:52]  
 _You'd be touchy too if you were expected to act a certain way all the time.  
_  
[17:53]  
 **I am, actually. Wow what a happy conversation we're having.  
**  
[17:53]  
 _Happy as Larry.  
_  
Harry was about to reply but Ron wandered into the dorm, dropping his bag on his bed.   
  
"Seems like I have some crazed fangirl for my assignment." He said, "Keeps talking about that actor, Benjamin Cumquat or whatever."  
  
Harry snorted at that, "That isn't his name Ron." He said with a shake of his head. "It's Benedict Cumberbatch."  
  
"You only know how to pronounce that because you love him." Ron joked.   
  
"Hey- he has nice eyes okay?"  
  
"They're demon eyes."  
  
"They're amazing. And I'm sure that your fangirl friend will agree."  
  
"You two are going to hell. Worshipping a man with demonic eyes and cheekbones."  
  
"Ah- so you agree, he has nice cheekbones."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Me and Hermione are going to the cinema tomorrow night, you fancy coming? Reckon you could do with getting your mind off things."  
  
"What? And have you two making out in my ear the whole way through?" Harry smirked, "I think I'll pass."  
  
"You can always sit by yourself- and the film has demon eyes in it."  
  
"Fine, sold. I'm there."  
  
Ron chuckled, "How much of the English essay have you done?" He asked, sitting down on his bed with his les crossed.  
  
"About half, I think." Harry replied.  
  
"I've done sod all." Ron reached over to his bag, looking for the notes Hermione had given him, "Praise Hermione and her excessive note making!"  
  
"Praise!" Harry agreed.   
  
And so, Harry and Ron spent most of that night haphazardly finishing their homework for once, so they'd have less to do over the weekend.   
  
[22:02]  
 _Are you ignoring Me?  
_  
[22:04]  
 **I was doing a assignment so no, I was not. Miss me that much?  
**  
[22:05]  
 _Don't flatter yourself, it's just nice to have someone different to talk to. Even if he's an annoying Gryffindor git.  
_  
[22:05]  
 **What makes you so sure I'm a he?  
**  
[22:06]  
 _You just seem like a guy. Girls usually send kisses or emojis.  
_  
[22:06]  
 **What a great system you have on how to know genders.  
**  
[22:06]  
 _Wait, are you a girl?  
_  
[22:07]   
 **No I am dude xx  
**  
[22:07]  
 _Same. Good. Wait! YOU MESSED UP MY SYSTEM!  
_  
[22:08]  
 **Sorry xx  
**  
[22:08]  
 _Am I suppose to put kisses back?  
_  
[22:09]  
 **I'm offended that you even have to ask.  
**  
[22:09]  
 _For the record, I'm not putting kisses until I'm comfortable with having you on my phone.  
_  
[22:09]  
 **Fine, I'll stop. But forgive me if I ever slip up.  
**  
[22:10]  
 _I might. Depending on if I take a liking to you or not.  
_  
[22:11]  
 **Everyone likes me. No worry there.  
**  
[22:12]  
 _You're a bit cocky, it's a surprise you're judging me for being a Slytherin when you're as cocky as you are.  
_  
[22:12]  
 **I was offered to go to your 'academy' actually, on a scholarship. But both my parents came to Gryffindor and I intended on, and still do, to carry on the tradition.  
**  
[22:13]  
 _Fair enough. Would your parents have rathered you went for the scholarship?  
_  
[22:13]  
 **Probably not, mum might have. But dad seemed to be really against Slytherin.  
**  
[22:14]  
 _Oh... Why the past tense?  
_  
[22:15]  
 **My parents are dead. I never knew them. That's why.  
**  
[22:16]  
 _Fuck. Shit, sorry. That's horrible.  
_  
[22:16]  
 **It's fine, you didn't know. I think I'm going to go to bed now- my mates telling me to stop texting, claims it buzzes too loud.  
**  
[22:17]   
 _Okay, night. Smother your mate with a pillow as he sleeps.  
_

Friday

 

[09:49]  
 _Good morning.  
_  
[09:57]  
 **Good morning. Sleep well?  
**  
[10:01]  
 _Texting in class, aren't we naughty. And yes I slept well.  
_  
[10:01]   
 **Free period, actually.  
**  
[10:04]  
 _Well, screw you.  
_  
[10:06]  
 **So you can't send me any kisses but you can screw me? Where do your priorities lie?  
**  
[10:07]  
 _Don't be smart. I'm risking everything texting in this class.  
_  
[10:08]   
 **Bad teacher?  
**  
[10:11]  
 _Not so much that than he knows my father.  
_  
[10:12]  
 **Ah, okay. What lesson?  
**  
[10:17]  
 _Chemistry, I'm not bad at it though.  
_  
[10:17]  
 **I am terrible at that.  
**  
[10:21]  
 _This is Mr. Malfoy's teacher. Will you reframe from texting him or I shall have to confiscate his mobile.  
_  
[10:21]  
 **Lol soz dude :))))))  
**  
[11:30]  
 _Still in a free period?  
_  
[11:35]  
 **Nah, English now.  
**  
[11:35]  
 _Damn, it's break now.  
_  
[11:42]  
 **Whoops, our teacher's moaning at the class for not completing the essay he set.  
**  
[11:43]  
 _Not cool, dude.  
_  
[11:44]  
 **Dude? Since when did Slytherin's say dude?  
**  
[11:45]  
 _Would you prefer me to say brethren?  
_  
[11:51]  
 **Dude's good.  
**  
[11:51]  
 _Shame, could have been cool brethren.  
_  
[11:56]  
 **Wait wait waIT HOLD UP WHEN YOUR TEACHER TEXTED ME HE SAID YOU WERE MR. MALFOY  
**  
[11:57]  
 _Yeah... So?  
_  
[11:59]  
 **Blonde hair, striker for your football team? Friends with Goyle and Cabble?  
**  
[12:00]  
 _Yes, and?  
_  
[12:01]  
 **Seriously? YOU! You are that prick? WHAT THE HELL.  
**  
[12:11]  
 _I'm a prick, am I?  
_  
[12:15]  
 **Yes! You broke Ron's leg last year by tripping him up! You're a complete wanker!  
**  
[12:21]  
 _That was a complete accident! And my father paid compensation!  
_  
[12:25]  
 **And to actually think that I was starting to think that you're a decent person.  
**  
[12:31]  
 _Are you being serious? You'd happily text me without knowing who I am but as soon as you find out I'm me you throw a hissy fit?  
_  
[12:35]  
 **It's not throwing a hissy fit, Malfoy. And I highly doubt that you would want to talk to me if you know who I am.  
**  
[12:38]  
 _Oh, really? Who do I have the delight of texting then?  
_  
[12:43]  
 **Potter. Striker for Gryffindor. Glasses.  
**  
[12:57]  
 **Hello?  
**  
[13:06]  
 **Charming, you are.  
**  
[13:07]  
 **Whatever, I have lunch till 1:40 just so you know.  
**  
[13:07]  
 **I didn't think I was that bad  
**  
[13:08]  
 **Really, nothing?  
**  
[13:48]  
 **Fine, I'll ask if we can change to other people to text.  
**  
[13:48]    
 _NO!  
_  
[13:48]  
 _I mean... I don't want to cause any trouble for teachers.  
_  
[13:52]  
 **Geez, calm down. Anyway, I'll text you after class. I have maths then biology. Lessons end at 3:30  
  
** [13:52]   
 _Right, yeah. Cool. Urh, sorry?  
_  
[15:45]  
 **I hate biology. It's horrid. Especially when your best friend is so inappropriate and laughs at the word 'penis'. I love him but god he's annoying.  
**  
[15:52]  
 _Ehehe penis.  
_  
[15:52]

_I kid, I kid. My lessons finish at 3:30 as well just to you're aware._  
  
[15:57]  
 **Right, cool. I won't be able to text you much this evening, I'm going to see a film with Ron** **and Hermione. Yay for third wheeling.**  
  
[16:02]  
 _Scream cockblock then hug them if they try anything._  
  
[16:03]  
 **Great idea.**  
  
[16:30]  
 **They're wearing matching jumpers.  
**  
[16:32]  
 _Who are?  
_  
[16:32]  
 **The couple I'm forced to go to the cinema with.  
**  
[16:33]   
 _Oh, dear Lord.  
_  
[16:33]  
 ***sigh* the things I put up with for Benadryl Cabbagepatch.  
**  
[16:35]  
 _Who?  
_  
[16:35]  
 **Benedict Cumberbatch  
**  
[16:36]  
 _Oh. I didn't think you would be into that stuff.  
_  
[16:36]   
 **Bendyflop Carrotniblets is beautiful.  
**  
[16:37]  
 _He does have good cheekbones.  
_  
[16:38]  
 **And his eyes are perfect  
**  
[16:38]  
 _Yeah they're pretty  
_  
[16:39]  
 **Wait- what did you mean by 'I didn't think you would be into that stuff'?  
**  
[16:41]  
 _Oh, just actors/TV shows/ fangirl[boy]ing  
_  
[16:45]  
 **I'm a pretty big fanboy, Sherlock, Dr. Who, Lord of the rings, avengers.  
**  
[16:46]  
 _Huh. Never pegged you as that. Arrogant, annoying, stupidly good at football maybe.  
_  
[16:46]  
 **Just because you paid your way onto your school's team.  
**  
[16:48]  
 _Oh back to being rude. Okay then.  
_  
"Harry, will you stop texting and eat your dinner!"  
  
"I am eating my dinner, Hermione." Harry replied, not looking up from his phone, but putting some of the Friday night lasagne in his mouth.   
  
"Do you even know who you're texting?" Ron asked, wiping some sauce off his matching jumper.   
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Harry answered.   
  
[16:49]  
 **Sorry, I thought you were being rude, so you're in the wrong not me.  
**  
[16:49]  
 _Oh, sure. Blame the Slytherin.  
_  
"Who is it then?" Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously.   
  
"Malfoy." Harry said regrettably.   
  
"Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry with wide eyes as though Harry had just told him that he was going to try and ride a bull.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy." Harry said nonchalantly with a nod of his head.  
  
"And you're replying to him?" Ron raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Leave him alone, Ron. Anyway- he has to, it's our assignment." Hermione reasoned.   
  
[16:51]  
 **Isn't that what Slytherins are for?  
**  
[16:53]  
 _Funny, Potter.  
_  
[16:53]  
 **I know. I am charming.  
**  
[16:54]  
 _What time's the film?  
_  
[16:54]  
 **Leaving after dinner so about half five.  
**  
[17:04]  
 _Ah cool, Pansy's gone out and Goyle's making out with his girlfriend. Joyous.  
_  
"What do you even talk about? You've been on your mobile all day." Ron said, sipping his drink.   
  
"Not during class I hope." Hermione adds.  
  
"Oh, of course not Hermione, I would never do such a horrid thing." Harry gasped, putting a hand over his heart in mocking defence.  
  
[17:06]  
 **Scream cockblock and hug them.  
**  
[17:07]  
 _He'll probably sit on me. So I'm okay.  
_  
Hermione checked her watch, "We should probably get going for the film if we want good seats."  
  
Harry nodded, getting up from his seat and grabbing his jacket that was next to him.  
  
[19:03]  
 **Updates: film was poorly written, Cupcakebatter was brilliant, company was abysmal.  
**  
[19:06]  
 _Cupcakebatter? How many names do you have?  
_  
[19:15]  
 **A lot. We're going out for a meal now.  
**  
[19:16]  
 _Haven't you already eaten?  
_  
[19:16]  
 **Yes, but Hermione didn't and you don't want to see Ron when he has eaten in three hours.  
**  
[19:17]  
 _I don't really want to see Ron at all.  
_  
[19:17]  
 **Scared his brothers will brake your pointy nose?  
**  
[19:17]  
 _No! And my nose is not pointy!  
_  
[19:20]  
 **Yeah it is. And don't worry- Fred and George applauded when they found out his leg was broken in three places.  
**  
[19:21]  
 _How many of them are there?  
_  
[19:22]  
 **Altogether, it goes;  
Bill  
Charlie  
Percy  
Fred  
George  
Ron  
Ginny  
**  
[19:23]  
 _Jesus, that's a big family. Mine's just me and my parents, save one crazy aunt and a bunch_ of _disowned family on my mother's side- mainly her cousins.  
_  
[19:38]  
 **I've got a aunt and uncle, a fat cousin, a prisoned Godfather and the boyfriend of my prisoned Godfather.  
**  
[19:42]  
 _One of my mum's cousin's in prison. Serves him right, she always said he was dodgy. Anyway, how's the third wheeling?  
_  
[19:45]  
 **Not too bad actually. Hermione isn't one for PDA in cafés/restaurants, so they're just holding hands. I can just about handle that.  
**  
[19:45]  
 _PDA?  
_  
[19:49]  
 **Public Displays of Affection.  
**  
[19:50]  
 _Oh, right yeah. I wouldn't be either, to be honest. I'd rather not taste what they're eating from their tonsils thank you very much.  
_  
[19:51]  
 **Yeah. But it's nice to have a boyfriend/girlfriend.  
**  
[19:52]  
 _I wouldn't know #extravirgin  
_  
[19:57]  
 **I've had one boyfriend. Oliver wood, captain of the football team?  
**  
[19:58]  
 _Played goalie? Was he a keeper ;)  
_  
[19:58]  
 **Har har. And he's in defence now, Ron's goalie.  
**  
[20:00]  
 _I thought it was funny. I've kissed people, but I've never been in a relationship.  
_  
[20:00]  
 _Wait- you're gay? Never pegged you as that either.  
_  
[21:00]  
 **Sorry, my phone died whilst out. Yeah I'm gay, about as straight as a round about.  
**  
[21:12]  
 _Right, cool.  
_  
[21:15]  
 **Yeah, so what do Slytherins do on Friday nights?  
**  
[21:17]  
 _Most go out to the pub down the road. Others go to the gym because of student discount. Personally, I watch a film.  
_  
[22:17]  
 **All on your own? How lonely.  
**  
[22:18]  
 _Said the guy who spent his Friday night third wheeling.  
_  
[22:19]  
 **But I wasn't alone ;)  
**  
[22:21]  
 _Mm, I guess.  
_  
[22:21]  
 **How is your film?  
**  
[22:21]  
 _Eh, just finished. Not as good as the book.  
_  
[22:25]  
 **What film was it??  
**  
[22:22]  
 _Don't laugh.  
_  
[22:22]  
 **Why would I laugh? What were you watching?  
**  
[22:22]  
 _Promise you won't laugh.  
_  
[22:23]   
 **I promise won't laugh.  
**  
[22:23]  
 _Twilight: New Moon.  
_  
"Harry, will you stop laughing at your sodding phone and talk to us?" Ron said, agitated.   
  
Harry shook his head, laughing so hard that he could feel tears running from his eyes.  
  
[22:37]  
 **I'm back. I was laughing a lot. Sorry.  
**  
[22:37]  
 _You promised you wouldn't laugh!  
_  
[22:38]  
 **You were watching /TWILIGHT/!  
**  
[22:40]  
 _It isn't that bad!  
_  
[22:40]  
 **It's awful. The worst thing in the whole world, perhaps.  
**  
[22:41]  
 _You're rude.  
_  
[22:41]  
 **Yes, but at least I don't like twilight.  
**  
[22:42]  
 _But you must have seen them if you have an opinion on them.  
_  
[22:42]  
 **Ron's girlfriend and sister forced me. I did not enjoy it.  
**  
[22:43]  
 _I have to ask...  
What team?  
_  
[22:43]  
 **WILDCATS!  
**  
[22:44]  
 _Not that film, Potter.  
_  
[22:45]  
 **Sorry, Malfoy.  
**  
[22:45]  
 _Team Edward or team Jacob?  
_  
[22:45]  
 **Oh, God. Don't make me chooooooooooose!  
**  
[22:45]  
 _Team Edward or Team Jacob?  
_  
[22:46]  
 **I'm not answering that.  
**  
[22:46]  
 _Edward  
Or  
Jacob?  
_  
[22:46]  
 **Is this all you're going to say?  
**  
[22:47]  
 _If you don't answer the question I'm afraid we will talk no further. Have fun failing PSHE.  
_  
[22:47]  
 **Fine. Team Edward.  
**  
[22:51]  
 _Same.  
_  
[22:53]  
 **Have I chosen well?  
**  
[22:55]  
 _Excellently.  
_  
[22:55]  
 _He's still a faerie.  
_  
[22:57]  
 _Do you mean fairy, Potter?_  
  
[22:58]  
 **Faerie is the proper spelling.  
**  
[22:58]  
 _It's the archaic spelling.  
_  
[23:00]  
 **That doesn't mean it's wrong!  
**  
[23:01]

**Anyway, it's past eleven o'clock.  
Let's talk about the deep stuff.  
**  
[23:02]  
 _The deep stuff?  
_  
[23:02]  
 **YEAH! THE DEEP STUFF!  
LIKE PIZZA  
PIZZA CAN BE DEEP DISHED AND STUFFED CRUST!  
THUS, DEEP-STUFF.  
**  
[23:02]  
 _But I'll get hungry.  
_  
[23:03]  
 **But PIZZA.  
**  
[23:04]  
 _Scones are better.  
_  
[23:04]  
 **With jam?  
**  
[23:05]  
 _Is without jam even a option?  
_  
[23:05]  
 **No, it isn't.  
**  
[23:06]  
 _And always, there has to be clotted cream and tea.  
_  
[23:07]  
 **You sound like my aunt.  
'No Harry, you stupid child, you forgot the tea!'  
'Honestly boy! Can't you do anything right?'  
'Stop, stop- STOP! YOU CANT HAVE SCONES WITHOUT CLOTTED CREAM YOU SOD GO TO YOUR ROOM!'  
Obviously, I pissed her off on purpose.   
  
** [23:08]  
 _Your aunt sounds like a twat.  
_  
[23:09]  
 **Yeah, pretty much.  
**  
[23:09]  
 _So, what other deep stuff do you want to talk about?  
_  
[23:10]  
 **Urh... Idk, pizza was the deepest thing I could think of.  
**  
[23:10]  
 _Pizza is pretty deep.  
_  
[23:15]  
 **So deep.  
**  
[23:16]  
 _Well, this has become awkward. Goodnight, Potter.  
_  
[23:19]  
 **Goodnight Malfoy.**

 

Saturday

 

"Hermione, it's Saturday! I'll do the maths homework tomorrow!" Ron complained, pouring milk over his cereal.   
  
"You said that last weekend and I ended up giving you the answers five minutes before class!" Hermione reminded.   
  
Harry smirked at his two best friends, "I'll make sure he does it tomorrow, Hermione, don't worry."  
  
Hermione nodded, shooting Ron a glare when he rolled his eyes. "You have to take your education seriously Ronald." She frowns.  
  
"I am taking it seriously."   
  
"I'm taking mine very siriusly." Harry smirked as the others groaned.   
  
"Harry," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "How many times are you going to use that joke?"  
  
"Until it's old." Harry replies, eating some bacon.   
  
"It was old the moment you said it." Ron mumbles.   
  
"I heard someone say that they saw a tall man with scars walk in earlier," Hermione said, looking at Harry. "I think Remus is here. Probably to see you."  
  
"Well, I'll go see him when I get told to." Harry says, flipping his toast over on his plate.  
  
"Do you _want_ to go and see him?" Hermione asked with a sorrowful expression on her facial features.  
  
"Course I do, Hermione. It's just we didn't exactly have a pleasant conversation last time."  
  
"And that went like?" Ron prompted, yelping when he got a kick in the shin from his girlfriend under the table.  
  
"Unpleasantly, Ron." Harry said shortly.   
  
"Anyway," Hermione said with a cough. "Have you two finished the English essay?"  
  
"That was due yesterday." Harry replies, grateful for the subject change.   
  
"Yes, but Flitwick reset it because only I handed mine in!" Hermione reminded.  
  
Ron groaned and placed his head on the table, "But I've already done it!"  
  
"Have you done in or rushed it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, I've done it!" Ron snapped, looking up at his girlfriend and regretting his response the moment he saw the hurt on her face.  
  
"Very well," Hermione said and got up. "I'll see you later. I hope it all goes well with Remus, Harry." She added before walking out of he great hall quickly.  
  
"You're going to be in trouble if she tells Ginny." Harry says.   
  
Ron groaned, "Ginny keeps going on as it is because Charlie's coming home for the summer."  
  
"Why's she so worked up over Charlie? He's your brother."  
  
"Her and Charlie have always had a really close bond, when dad was ill a year or so ago Charlie practically acted like a father to her."  
  
"Oh, right..." Harry uttered, "Wish I had a brother."  
  
"Feel free to take one of mine." Ron replied. "Especially Percy."  
  
"I've already got you, you tosser."  
  
"Awe, sweet." Ron chuckled before wolfing down a bacon sandwich.  
  
"Speaking as your brother, you're going to get so fat if you eat five bacon sandwiches every Saturday." Harry winked.   
  
"Speaking as your brother, sod off." Ron made a rude gesture with his hand before throwing a piece of toast at his best friend.   
  
Harry faked a wince, rubbing his forehead where his scar was. He gasped. "You've scared me!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Ron gasped as well, "We should get you to the hospital wing!"  
  
"I feel so faint, ah!" Harry said dramatically, rolling his eyes back and putting the back of his hand against his head.   
  
"You're so queer." Ron chuckles.   
  
"Am I? I never would have noticed! Come on goalie! We have football practice!" And, with that, Harry and Ron made their way over the school's football pitch.  
  
"I need you all to work and play your best if we plan on beating Slytherin in two weeks." Oliver wood, captain of the football team, said to the other players of the football team. "And no one wants those slime balls to win, right?"  
  
"Yes, captain!" The team replied.   
  
"I want a good session. Harry- you better be on form."   
  
"Yeah. Sure." Harry mumbled.   
  
"Everyone pair up and start exercising, Harry, a word please." Oliver said, walking over to the side of the field with Harry whilst everyone else paired up.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked Harry as they stood on the sidelines. "I heard about your godfather and if you feel like you need to take it easy then-"  
  
"I'm fine." Harry hissed. "I just bloody wish people stop bringing it up."  
  
"Go calm down. You're excused from practice today." Oliver said seriously before going back to the other players.  
  
"Screw this." Harry breathes before leaving.   
  
[11:36]  
 **Breaking news: Gryffindor star striker and only hope for winning the inter-school cup excused from practice.  
**  
[11:38]  
 _Breaking news: Slytherin student Draco Malfoy decides to ask Gryffindor 'star striker' what happened.  
_  
[11:39]  
 **In an exciting turn of events, football captains claims star striker needs to calm down.  
**  
[11:45]  
 _What did you do this time?  
_  
[11:46]  
 **What makes you think I did something? Wood just isn't over our break up.  
**  
[11:47]  
 _What did you do?  
_  
[11:50]  
 **I didn't do anything. Wood just thinks that I shouldn't play today because I'm apparently emotional.  
**  
[11:51]  
 _Emotional over?  
_  
[11:53]  
 **Nothubg. im npt emitional.  
**  
[11:53]  
 _You're crying. You spelt all of that wrong. I might be a Slytherin but I'm not inconsiderate of feelings (believe it or not.)  
_  
[11:47]  
 **I'm nit cruing ur cruign  
**  
[11:47]  
 _Stop being a git. Why are you crying?  
_  
[11:58]

_Harry if I have to then I will ring you.  
_  
[11:58]  
 **Hi Draco, it's Hermione. Harry's not able to text you back right now (but he can manage to tear stain my favourite shirt) he'll get back to you when he's calmed down.  
  
** Hermione put the phone down on the bench outside that they were sitting on, using one hand to rub Harry's back as the messy haired boy cried into her shoulder. Although Hermione wasn't usually one for showing a lot of affection outside, not even with Ron, it was a different case when her best friend was so upset over something that was extremely important.  
  
"Shh," she soothed, "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry wasn't making very audible noises, but Hermione gathered it was something to do with 'godfather' and 'Remus'.  
  
"Come on Harry, let's get something to drink." Hermione suggested and got up.  
  
She took Harry's hand, bringing him up to his feet. As they walked she kept her hand in his, offering the little physical comfort that she was able to.  
  
[13:28]  
 **Hey, er, sorry about earlier...  
**  
[13:28]  
 _Hey, don't worry about it. Is everything okay now though?  
_  
[13:29]  
 **Yeah, yeah everything's fine.  
**  
[13:29]  
 **You wouldn't have actually called me, would you?  
**  
[13:30]  
 _Of course I would have. Just because we don't see eye to eye doesn't mean that I would let you be in hysterics on your own.  
_  
[13:31]  
 **Right, sure. Strong morals you have.  
**  
[13:32]  
 _Anyway, um, what music are you into?  
_  
[13:32]  
 **Well, according to Ron I listen to 'weird and obscure' music whatever the hell that means. I just don't see what the pull is with The Weird Sisters- or pop music, thank you very much Hermione.  
  
** [13:34]  
 _Pop music, no thank you. I don't really know what category my music is. I like all different types. I listen to the occasional MCR and paramore, I like Linkin Park, Muse, sometimes I like 80's/90's music such as abba and Queen, but my all time favourite band/musician is Hozier. Oh, and You Me At Six are alright too.  
_  
[13:34]  
 **Did.  
You.   
Just.   
Say.   
Hozier.  
?!?!?!  
You did not just say hozier.   
Hozier is life **  
 **I'm listening to him now.  
I change my mind, maybe you are descent.   
**  
[13:36]  
 _What song?! WHAT SONG?!  
_  
[13:36]  
 **Angel of small death & the codeine scene.  
**  
[13:37]  
 _Good choice- great even. Sedated has to be my favourite, mind.  
_  
[13:38]  
 **That's a excellent one. My favourite is From Eden.  
**  
[13:38]  
 _You know that says slithered in it, right? #slytherinsass #cantescape  
_  
[13:39]  
 **You did not just hashtag slytherin sass.  
**  
[13:39]  
 _I did to.  
_  
[13:41]  
 _Well when you're in a mood you can be #gryffindorgrump  
_  
[13:42]  
 _You haven't replied in three minutes. Stop being a #gryffindorgrump and applaud my #slytherinsmarts  
_  
[13:46]  
 **Sorry, Ron tripped and fell greatly amusing. #greatgryffindor  
**  
[13:48]  
 _Tit head.  
_  
[13:49]  
 **Hey, don't insult him. He hasn't been he same in that leg since YOU BROKE IT  
**  
[13:53]  
 _Are you still not over that? Really?  
_  
[13:55]  
 **Never will be, Malfoy. You only won the cup last year bc our star player was out of action.  
**  
[13:56]  
 _And here I was under the impression you were the star player.  
_  
[13:56]  
 **Oh, I am, but Ron's quite good too.  
**  
[14:45]  
 _I'm the best out of every team there is.  
_  
[14:45]  
 **You text back late. You're watching twilight, aren't you?  
**  
[14:59]  
 _No...  
_  
[15:01]  
 **You are! #lame  
**  
[15:08]  
 _IT'S A GOOD FILM.  
_  
[15:09]  
 **Nah, it isn't.  
**  
[15:09]  
 _THE BOOK'S GOOD TOO!  
_  
[15:10]  
 **Malfoy, your decency is dwindling and crumbling into tiny shreds.  
**  
[15:10]  
 _THE WEREWOLVES RIDE MOTOR CYCLES.  
_  
[15:11]  
 **THE VAMPIRES SPARKLE.  
**  
[15:12]   
 _NU-UH  
_  
[15:12]  
 **YAH-HUH  
**  
[15:12]   
 _NU-UH  
_  
[15:13]  
 **Malfoy, you can't deny it. They sparkle.  
**  
[15:14]  
 _They don't sparkle.  
_  
[15:15]  
 **They do. And so do you.  
**  
[15:15]  
 _I'm sorry my personality is just dazzling.  
_  
[15:16]  
 **You keep on believing that.  
**  
[15:17]  
 _It is.  
_  
[15:19]  
 **Oh, my god. You are now dazzling Draco.  
**  
[15:19]  
 _No. No. No. nO.  
_  
[15:20]  
 **Sorry, what was that Dazzling Draco? I can't hear you over your sparkles.  
**  
[15:20]  
 _Have I ever told you I hate you?  
_  
[15:21]  
 **Well, you're stuck with me until this assignment's over what can you do.  
**  
[15:22]  
 _Well within this time I will get you to like twilight.  
_  
[15:23]  
 **Never.  
**  
[15:24]  
 _Say never.  
_  
[15:26]  
 **Did you really just make a Justin Bieber reference?  
**  
[15:27]  
 _Yep  
_  
[15:27]  
 **Siriusly?  
**  
[15:28]  
 _You spelt it wrong.  
_  
[15:29]  
 **Nah, you just don't get the joke.  
**  
[15:29]  
 _I don't think I want to get the joke.  
_  
[15:34]  
 **It's nothing crude.  
**  
[15:36]  
 _Oh, that's reassuring.  
_  
[15:37]  
Harry, McGonagall told me to tell you that you need to go her office right now because Remus wants to talk to you.  
  
[15:40]  
 **But I'm actually doing my homework for once!  
**  
[15:41]  
Now, Harry.  
  
[15:45]  
 **I've gone!  
**  
[15:46]  
Good. Good luck, too.  
  
[15:46]  
 **Later Malfoy. Have to see the head of year  
**  
[15:48]  
 _What did you do this time? Later Potter_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSHE- Personal/Social Health Education
> 
> Harry is BOLD  
> Draco is ITALIC  
> Hermione is UNDERLINED  
> Ron is BOLD AND UNDERLINED  
> Pansy is ITALIC AND UNDERLINED

Sunday  
  
[09:45]  
 _Potter, are you okay?  
_  
[09:59]  
 _Harry??  
_  
[13:05]  
Potter?  
  
[22:00]  
 _Although it pains me to say this, I hope you're okay.  
_  
Monday  
  
[09:00]  
 _Good morning Potter.  
_  
[10:34]  
 _Harry, have I done something?  
_  
[15:57]  
 _I know you don't like me and all, but I'm actually worried about you Harry.  
_  
[17:44]  
 _Potter?  
_  
[21:09]  
 **Hi, Malfoy.  
**  
[21:09]  
 _Are you okay?  
_  
[21:10]  
 **Fine.  
**  
[21:11]  
 _Um, I can leave you alone if you want. Sorry.  
_  
[21:11]  
 **No, don't  
**  
[21:14]  
 _What's happened?  
_  
[21:15]  
 **Not much, you?  
**  
[21:15]  
 _You haven't replied all of yesterday and most of today. What's happened?  
_  
[21:18]  
 **noting.  
**  
[21:18]  
 _Are you crying again?  
_  
[21:21]  
 **im allowd too spell incorrecty sometime  
**  
[21:21]  
 _Do you want me to call you?  
_  
[21:24]  
 **That nit part of rhe assingment  
**  
[21:25]  
 _Shut up Harry.  
_  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
[21:28]  
 _Potter, will you answer the phone.  
_  
[21:28]  
 **no.  
**  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
[21:46]  
 **Malfoy will you just stop.**  
  
[21:46]

 _No_.   
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
•Ringing Potter•  
  
 **"I hate you."** Harry mumbled.   
  
 _"Feeling's mutual, Potter."_  
  
 **"You've called now. Now can I hang up?"  
**  
 _"Not until you've told me what's wrong."  
_  
 **"Why?"  
**  
 _"Because you're upset over something."  
_  
 **"No I'm not."  
**  
 _"Harry stop being a pride-driven prick and tell me what's wrong."  
_  
 **"They'verevokedtheappealandIhavetostaywiththeDursleysforeverandihatethemandeverything'sisfuckedandIhateit."  
**  
 _"What?"  
_  
 _"Woah woah okay, please stop crying, just calm down, just breath."  
_  
 **"I-am-brea-thing."  
**  
 _"Right, good, now, what's happened?"  
_  
 **"They've revoked the appeal and I have to stay with the Dursleys forever and I hate it and everything's fucked and I hate it."  
**  
 _"Why's the appeal been revoked? And what about your godfather's boyfriend? He could get custody of you."  
_  
 **"They said the evidence is faulty and it's not! It's concrete- there's nothing wrong with it. I can't stay with his boyfriend. It wouldn't be fair. He's always in and out of hospital and I just can't okay? I hate it."  
**  
 _"Okay, um, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry, Harry. You don't deserve to have to live with the Dursleys. Them seem horrid."  
_  
Harry laughed weakly, **"I've barely said a thing about them."  
**  
 _"I'm trying to make you feel better - BELLA DON'T DO THAT."  
_  
 **"Who's Bella?"  
**  
 _"Oh, um, no one. No one at all."  
_  
 **"Are you watching Twilight again?"  
**  
 _"Maybe. JACOB SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"  
_  
 **"BELLA GO WITH EDWARD."  
**  
 _"Did you just join in?"  
_  
 **"If you can't beat them join them."  
**  
 _"I told you I'd get you to like it."  
_  
 **"I don't like it."  
**  
 _"But it's so, so good."  
_  
 **"No, it's not. YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD?!"  
**  
 _"My hair?"  
_  
 **"Your hair looks like you showered in slime."  
**  
 _"Oh, thanks."  
_  
 **"Don't mention it. THE HUNGER GAMES! THAT'S GOOD!"  
**  
 _"Ehh, killing children killing each other?"  
_  
 **"IT'S SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT! UPRISINGS AND DEFYING THE CAPITOL! #peetniss5eva!"  
**  
 _"Penis?"  
_  
 **"Peetniss. Not penis."  
**  
 _"Oh. Oh hey Pansy - no I don't want to talk about Benedict Comfypants."  
_  
 **"I DO!"  
**  
 _"Potter does."  
_  
 **"I don't know who you are but OH MY GOD, JOHNLOCK, RIGHT?"  
**  
 _"She said, OH MY GOD I KNOW! MYSTRADE THOUGH!- what the hell are you on about?"  
_  
 **"SHERLOCK YOU DUMB SOD!"  
**  
 _"This is bloody ridiculous. I'm going back to Twilight. Potter do you want me to put Pansy on the phone?"  
_  
 **"Nah, it's fine. I think I'll finish some homework and go to bed. Thanks for talking, Malfoy."  
**  
 _"Alright, text you tomorrow Potter."  
_  
 **"Ew, do you have to? Bye Malfoy."  
**  
 _"Cute. Bye Potter."  
_  
•Call ended•  
  
Tuesday  
  
"You were on the phone to him for ages, Harry!"  
  
"Twenty minutes isn't that long, Ron."  
  
"Harry, he's a _Slytherin_!" Ron groaned, "You know what they're like!"  
  
"They're not that bad," Harry replied, scribbling out the answer he just wrote down, "Hermione, explain it again: what's the quadratic formula?"  
  
"Minus b plus or minus the square root of b times four times ac over two a." Hermione said, turning round in her chair, "Ron, just leave off the whole Slytherin thing, not everyone's rude."  
  
"Yes, but it's _Malfoy_!" Ron whined.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, irritated. "God you can be so closed minded when you want to be, you know that?"  
  
"But _Malfoy_ Hermio-"  
  
"But nothing Ronald. Just get on with the questions."  
  
[13:07]  
 **Updates with The Brilliant And Great At Football Harry James Potter:  
Ron doesn't like you.   
**  
[13:09]  
 _Oh, I wonder why.  
_  
[13:11]  
 **Probably because you broke his leg idk  
**  
[13:14]  
 _God he needs to get over that.  
_  
[13:15]  
 **It was a pretty spectacular brake. He was in a cast for aaaaaaaages  
**  
[13:17]  
 _I'm pretty skilled.  
_  
[13:17]  
 **Not in hair care or football.  
**  
[13:18]  
 _This coming from the boy that got excluded from training and has hair that looks like he walked through a bush.  
_  
[13:18]  
 **Yes, but it drives the ladies wild.  
**  
[13:19]  
 _But you're gay.  
_  
[13:23]  
 **PLOT TWIST!!!  
**  
[13:32]  
 _Funny.  
_  
[13:35]  
 **I am, aren't I :))))))))  
**  
[13:37]  
 _Not particularly, no.  
_  
[13:37]  
 **Yh I am don't b a h8r :):):):)  
**  
[13:40]  
 _Please don't text like that.  
_  
[13:41]  
 **U jel bro?!  
**  
[13:42]  
 _Stop. Please stop.  
_  
[13:42]  
 **Don't be jel be reem xP  
**  
[13:43]  
 _I'm not texting you anymore.  
_  
[13:45]  
 **L8rz potaterz :p  
**  
[16:44]  
 _Talking properly now?  
_  
[16:52]  
 **Lol no gratata :):):)  
**  
[16:53]  
 _Great.  
_  
[17:57]  
 **U lyke dis rely bbz  
**  
[17:59]  
 _How does Hermione put up with baboons like you and Ron?  
_  
[18:00]  
 **Bitch plz we r totes da shizz  
**  
[18:03]  
 _Bentadick Cummyface is really ugly you know.  
_  
[18:05]  
 **Dear Mr. Malfoy,  
It is with my deepest regret and sorrow that I am obliged to inform you that Mr. Potter can no longer talk to you on the terms that your opinion is WRONG AND YOU ARE RUDE AND NEED GLASSES. I HAVE GLASSES MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THEM, AS YOU ARE INCORRECT SIR!  
INCORRECT!   
**  
[18:07]  
 _I was lying. I just wanted you to talk/text correctly.  
_  
[18:07]  
 **That was rude, Malfoy.  
**  
[18:08]  
 _Cunning and sly, I'll have you know.  
_  
[18:09]  
 **So not cool.  
**  
[18:09]  
 _Is cool.  
_  
[18:10]  
 **Isn't, but anything interesting happen today?  
**  
[18:19]  
 _Nothing really. Yourself?  
_  
[18:21]  
 **SOMETHING HAPPENED TELL MEEEEE  
**  
[18:23]  
 _It's nothing.  
_  
[18:23]  
 **WHAT HAPPENED YOU HAVE TO TELL ME OR YOU FAIL PSHE  
**  
[18:24]  
 _I don't have to tell you anything.  
_  
[18:25]  
 **Come ooooooooooon.  
**  
[18:25]  
 _I have a date. That's all.  
_  
[18:26]  
 **WHO's THE UNLUCKY SOD?!  
**  
[18:27] _  
How rude_.  
  
[18:27] **  
Who is itttttt  
**  
[18:28]  
 _Blaze Zambini.  
_  
[18:28]  
 **WAIT YOU'RE GAY TOO HIGH FIVE!  
**  
[18:29]  
 _Who said that I was gay? I'm just simply going on a date with a guy.  
_  
[18:29]  
 **Huh? You're going on a date with a person of the same sex that would imply that you're not straight...?  
**  
[18:29]  
 _I never said that I was straight either, did I?  
_  
[18:30]  
 **I'm confused.  
**  
[18:30]  
 _Of course you are. Your brain is barely the size of an ant.  
_  
[18:30]  
 **There's no need to get defensive. I just messed up okay?  
**  
[18:31]  
 _There's no need to jump to conclusions. Not everything's black and white.  
_  
[18:32]  
 **Then explain.  
**  
[18:34]  
 _I don't know what I am. I'm not straight, I know that. But sometimes I don't know if this is a phrase that I'm going through- liking both sexes.  
_  
[18:38]  
 **Oh, well you don't have to label yourself or anything. You can just be you  
**  
[18:41]  
 _Wow. The Gryffindor says something decent.  
_  
[18:41]  
 **Says the Slytherin  
**  
[18:45]  
 _Oh shush.  
_  
[18:46]  
 **Okay. Byyyyyyyyyye :):):)  
**  
[19:00]  
 _Are you still confused about what my sexuality is, Potter?  
_  
[19:04]  
 **YES. IT'S CONFUSING.  
**  
[19:04]  
 _You bloody Gryffindors are idiots. How can I explain this to you?  
_  
[19:05]  
 **Pizza.  
**  
[19:07]  
 _What?  
_  
[19:08]  
 **Explain your sexuality to me in pizza terms.  
**  
[19:09]  
 _Fine. Let's say that in the world there are only two types of pizza.  
_  
[19:10]  
 **WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE OTHER TYPES OF PIZZA?! ARE THEY OKAY? HAVE PIRATES TAKEN THEM?!  
**  
[19:11]  
 _Potter. Focus.  
_  
[19:12]  
 **Okay, okay. (tfios reference!!)  
**  
[19:14]  
 _I better get a good bloody grade in PSHE for texting you. Anyway, back to pizza. There's only two types. BBQ chicken pizza (represents girls) and pepperoni pizza (represents guys). Some people only like the BBQ chicken pizza, which is more than okay. Everyone gets to choose what pizza they want. And others only like pepperoni pizza which is also more than okay because like I said, everyone gets to choose what they want. Some like both pizzas. Some choose what pizza they like by the way it looks. Others choose it by the way it tastes and some choose it by both. Now, personally, sometimes I feel like I only like pepperoni pizza. Sometimes I feel like I like both BBQ chicken and pepperoni. Sometimes I choose by taste and other times by looks. Get it?  
_  
[19:20]  
 **So, what you're saying, is that you don't have a particular preference over guys and girls? Sometimes you just like guys and sometimes you like guys and girls? Sometimes you like someone because you like their personality and other ones their looks?**  
  
[19:21]  
 _YES. Well done Potter. Gold star.  
_  
[19:21]  
 **YES! NOW I CAN CONQUER EUROPE!  
**  
[19:21]  
 _What?  
_  
[19:22]  
 **We have maps in the back of our school planners and Ronald and I are conquering Europe through the means of stickers.  
**  
[19:23]  
 _Right...  
_  
[19:23]  
 **I'm winning.  
**  
[19:24]  
 _You're weird.  
_  
[19:24]  
 **THAT IS IT! I BANISH YOU FROM EUROPE!  
Or should I say:  
Myrope  
**  
[19:25]  
 _Oh, lord. You did not.  
_  
[19:25]  
 **I did.  
**  
[19:27]  
 _You're terrible.  
_  
[19:28]  
 **No, I'm brilliant.  
**  
[19:29]  
 _No you're a idiot.  
_  
[19:31]  
 **But I'm your idiot!!!  
**  
[19:32]  
 _Well yes.  
_  
[19:32]  
 _WAIT NO  
_  
[19:35]  
 _YOU ARE NOT MY IDIOT  
_  
[19:37]  
 **Stop denying our love and come to bed!!  
**  
[19:37]  
 _Are you high?  
_  
[19:38]  
 **No. God ferret face it was a joke.  
**  
[19:38]  
 _Ferret face?  
_  
[19:39]  
 **Oh crap- did I just call you that?  
**  
[19:39]  
 _Yes.  
_  
[19:40]  
 **Well... Um...  
**  
[19:41]  
 _Explain. Now.  
_  
[19:41]  
 **Ron and I thought you looked like a ferret the first time you were on your school's team and the name kinda stuck.  
**  
[19:48]  
 **Malfoy?  
**  
[20:05]  
 **Hellooooooo?!?  
**  
[20:28]  
 **Oh, come on!  
**  
[20:34]  
 **Fine, whatever. Guess you won't be replying for a while.  
**  
[21:37]  
 _It's Pansy. You're an absolute dickface, Harry. Draco never commented on your appearance, did he? Never said anything about your scar or glasses or messy hair. Yet you call him a ferret face. You're a wanker. Don't bother texting Draco again.  
_  
[21:40]  
 **What?  
What the hell.   
IT'S A BLOODY JOKE! JESUS CHRIST I DIDN'T EVEN COME UP WITH IT!!  
**  
[22:29]  
 _Pansy overreacts. Ignore her. I'm fine.  
_  
[22:43]  
 **Are you okay?  
Did I say something wrong?  
**  
[22:45]  
 _Didn't I just tell you? I'm fine.  
You've done nothing wrong.  
  
_ [22:46]  
 **Okay... You're sure you're okay?  
**  
[22:51]  
 _Fine. I'm bloody fine.  
_  
[22:51]  
 **Okay...  
**  
Ron walked into the dorm, laughing at his phone at something this Pansy girl had text him.  
  
"This girl's hilarious." he said with a chuckle, looking up from his phone and at Harry. "Hey, what's wrong? Malfoy giving you a hard time?" he asked and sat next to Harry.  
  
"I think I insulted him...?" Harry replied.  
  
"What'cha say?" Ron said, texting back his assignment partner.   
  
"I called him ferret face and I think he's taken it personally?"  
  
"Bloody hell Harry you can't just go telling him he has a ferret face!" Ron said. "Although he's a twat you don't go calling him such a name."  
  
"It was joke!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's our joke- you don't tell people that!"  
  
"Yeah, well I forgot not everyone takes jokes as well as I do!"  
  
"I don't know what to say." Ron said with a sigh and got up. "I know, Hermione will know what to do!"  
  
Before Harry could protest against the idea, Ron had gone to get his girlfriend.  
  
oOo  
  
"Well, obviously you need to apologise, Harry." Hermione says after Harry had explained what happened. "You have said sorry, right?"  
  
"Um, I was going to-"  
  
"Harry that's the first thing you should have done!" Hermione groaned. "He could have taken it really badly! What if he's really insensitive on how he looks!? Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean that he isn't human."  
  
"But it was a joke!" Harry whined, throwing his hands up in annoyance.   
  
"I can't be putting up with this right now. Gok Wan's about to come on." Hermione replied.  
  
"What do you even see in him? It's not as if he's David Beckham."  
  
"You and that bloody footballer."  
  
"He's not just a athlete though Hermione! He's an artist!"  
  
"David I love you!" Harry sang.  
  
"Oh, god." Hermione said.   
  
"David I do!" Harry continued.   
  
"Please stop."   
  
"When we're apart!"  
  
"You're just encouraging him, Harry!"  
  
"My heart beats only for you!"  
  
"You two are ridiculous." Hermione said with a huff.  
  
"Your fear is ridiculous."  
  
"FEET ARE SCARY THINGS RON."  
  
"Oh my god! It's a foot! In a sandal! The horror!"  
  
"Toes are weird! Okay? Now will you please put some socks on!"  
  
"Why? Harry's not wearing socks."  
  
"Yes, but he's sitting on his feet. I can see yours!"  
  
"WHAT YOU GONNA DO WITH MY BIG FAT TOES?" Ron sang.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE!" Harry joined in.  
  
Hermione left their dorm, leaving Ron and Harry wiggling their toes in an ungainly fashion.   
  
[23:20]  
 _Do I really have a ferret face? Is it that bad?  
_  
[23:21]  
 _What? Draco, you know full well you don't look like a Ferret.  
_  
[23:21]  
 _But Potter said  
_  
[23:22]  
 _But Potter's a prick  
_  
[23:25]  
 _But his opinion matters.  
_  
[23:27]  
 _Why?  
_  
[23:27]  
 _You know why, Pansy.  
_  
[23:28]  
 _You barely know him, Draco!  
_  
[23:28]  
 _I know he likes pizza.  
_  
[23:29]  
 _What?  
_  
[23:31]  
 _He likes pepperoni.  
_  
[23:31]  
 _What?  
_  
[23:31]  
 _I think I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight Pansy.  
_  
[23:32]  
 _Night Draco  
_  
Wednesday  
  
[09:30]  
 **Good morning Draco.  
**  
[11:09]  
 _Morning Potter.  
_  
[11:10]  
 **I'm sorry for saying you look like a ferret. I didn't mean it. You know that right?  
**  
[11:14]  
 _I'm Slytherin. I have no feelings, remember? No harm done.  
_  
[11:16]  
 **I know that's not true. You tell me every other sentence. I am sorry, Malfoy. I didn't mean it.  
**  
[11:27]  
 _Yeah whatever. Text you later. I guess.  
_  
[11:28]  
 **Okay  
**  
[12:20]  
 **Oh it's the joyous time of PSHE.  
**  
[12:21]  
 **Yeah, we know. We're in this class with you.  
**  
[12:21]

Stop texting me.   
  
[12:22]  
 **But it's PSHE! Pain/Suffering/Hell Enforcement  
**  
•Hermione has left the group chat•  
  
[12:23]

 **And so there were two.  
**  
[12:24]  
 **How's Malfoy?  
**  
[12:27]  
 **Touchy  
**  
[12:33]  
 **Hey hey ;)  
**  
[12:34]  
 **Ron. No.  
**  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Will you stop texting or I shall give you both a detention." Professor Trelawney said.  
  
"Sorry Professor..." Harry and Ron mumbled.   
  
"Now, as I was saying." Trelawney continued, "You should have been texting your assigned partners for almost a week now. Would anyone like to share with the class what they've discovered?"  
  
"Slytherins are even more stuck up than I though." Seamus uttered, louder than he thought.  
  
"That's rather a negative thought my dear boy," Professor Trelawney said from where she was sat behind her desk.  
  
"It's true though," Dean added, standing up for his best friend.   
  
Seamus' cheeks turned a light red colour and he looked down at the desk.  
  
"It's true Professor, they're weird." Ron added, turning his head when Hermione glared at him, most likely for being 'judgemental'.  
  
"You just don't understand the assignment." Professor Trelawney replied. "You need to connect with the other students. They aren't much different to yourselves."  
  
"I'd like to think I'm better looking." Seamus said with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Mr. Finnigan, if you make another comment like that the whole class will have to stay behind."  
  
"Sorry Professor." Seamus mumbled.  
  
oOo  
  
"That lesson went on for hours!" Ron complained, as they walked down to the great hall for lunch.   
  
"It was barely fifty minutes, Ron." Hermione said, taking hold of his hand.   
  
"Felt like hours." Harry agreed.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, now we're not in class. So be quiet." She said, leaning her head against Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Ew... Contact." Harry said, pulling faces.  
  
"Feeling left out?" Ron asked and slid a arm around Harry's shoulder. "Better?"  
  
"Get off me you poof."  
  
"Harry, you can't talk. We had to put up with you and Wood eye fucking for months."  
  
"Yeah, well, be quiet." Harry mumbled.  
  
They sat down at their usual seats at the table, Hermione making a face at the food.  
  
"God, it looks vile." She said, looking at the bowl of stew on the table.  
  
"Now, now, Hermione, don't be so judgmental." Ron said teasingly and mockingly.  
  
[13:15]  
 **Hi, you okay?  
**  
[13:16]  
 _I'm okay. Yourself?  
_  
[13:16]  
 **Good. I'm good.  
**  
[13:17]  
 _Why are you interrupting my lunch, Potter?  
_  
[13:18]  
 **I'm only trying to make some conversation. That's all.  
**  
[13:19]  
 _Your conversation isn't wanted.  
_  
[13:20]  
 **Why not?  
**  
[13:25]  
 _Because I rather not have to text some git whilst trying to eat.  
_  
[13:25]  
 **Draco, I said I'm sorry!  
**  
[13:26]  
 _I'm over it, Potter. Slytherins don't have feelings.  
_  
[13:27]  
 **Draco come on! I didn't mean to upset you this much.  
**  
[14:09]  
 _I have class.  
_  
[15:30]  
 **Your lesson just ended. I know that. So know you have no reason not to reply.  
**  
[16:04]  
 _leave me alone  
_  
[16:05]  
 **What's wrong now?  
**  
[16:07]  
 _nothing  
_  
[16:08]  
 **Yes there is. You always make sure that your sentences start with a capital and end in a full stop. Do /I/ need to ring /you/?  
**  
[16:12]  
 _sod off potter  
_  
•Ringing Malfoy•  
  
•Call Declined•  
  
[16:14]  
 **You rung me until I answered. Now I'm riding you until you answer.  
**  
[16:15]  
 _YOU'RE WHAT  
_  
•Ringing Malfoy•  
  
 _"Sod off Potter."  
_  
 **"You sound upset. Did I really upset you that much?"  
**  
 _"Sod off Potter."  
_  
 **"Malfoy, did I upset you that much?"  
**  
 **"HARRY STOP CALLING YOUR BOYFRIEND!"** Ron hollered. **  
**  
 **"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
**  
 **"YOU TALK HIM MORE THAN I TALK TO HERMIONE!"  
**  
 **"Did I upset you?"  
**  
 _"I'm fine."_ Draco's voice is anything but fine. It's thick and holding back all negative emotions.  
  
 **"I really am sorry, Malfoy. I didn't think you'd take it so personally."  
**  
 _"Mm."_ Is all that Draco can managed to say, not wanting to talk so that the tears rolling down his cheeks are joint by horrid sounds of sobs.  
  
 **"Draco...?"  
**  
 _"Sod off Potter-"_ Draco's voice breaks.  
  
•Call Disconnected•  
  
[16:35]  
 **Hermione I've fucked up.  
**  
[16:40]  
You're just getting that now?  
  
[16:41]  
 **He's /crying/. I've really upset him and although he's a dickhead I don't want him to be crying because I said a stupid thing.  
**  
[16:42]  
Have you apologised?  
  
[16:42]  
 **Only like a thousand times! I even called him Hermione!  
**  
[16:43]  
I know. Ron texted me.   
  
[16:45]  
 **What do I do?!  
**  
[16:45]  
What's he into?  
  
[16:50]  
 **What do you mean?  
**  
[16:51]  
What does he like? Films, books, stuff like that. Football, hobbies.  
  
[16:52]  
 **He really likes twilight?  
**  
[16:55]  
Send him twilight pictures? Fanfics? Ask him what he thinks about it? I don't know Harry, you know him better than me.  
  
[16:56]  
 **I don't know him that well.  
**  
[17:00]  
Just sort things out Harry.  
  
[17:00]  
 **I'm tryingggggg  
**  
[17:54]  
 **So, the Cullen's are all adopted and Edward's older in vampire years than his mum?  
**  
[17:55]  
 _How do you know that?  
_  
[17:55]  
 **I may or may not be watching the film.  
**  
[17:55]  
 _Read the book.  
_  
[17:55]  
 **I don't have the book.  
**  
[17:57]  
 _Then buy it.  
_  
[17:57]  
 **WAIT HERMIONE HAS IT!  
**  
[18:07]  
 _Get it. Read it. And then text me.  
_  
[22:34]  
 **Updates with Harry James Sexy Hair Potter: this book is annoying.  
**  
[22:38]  
 _Text me when you've read it.  
_  
[22:38]  
 **Can't I text you now?  
**  
[22:43]  
 _No.  
_  
[22:43]  
 **Why not?  
**  
[22:44]  
 _I'm trying to sleep.  
_  
[22:44]  
 **No you're not  
**  
[22:45]  
 _I am to.  
_  
[22:45]  
 **Not.  
**  
[22:49]  
 _Well how can I when you're texting me?  
_  
[22:49]  
 **Put your phone on silent and don't reply  
**  
[22:50]  
 _Thanks for the tip.  
_  
Thursday  
  
[09:15]  
 **Morning Malfoy.  
**  
[09:17]  
 _Morning Potter.  
_  
[9:17]  
 **Did you sleep well?  
**  
[09:19]  
 _Yeah it was okay. Yourself?  
_  
[9:22]  
 **It was alright. Didn't sleep much because I was reading  
**  
[9:30]   
 _Reading? I didn't know you could read.  
_  
[09:31]  
 **Surprise. Haha.  
**  
[09:34]  
 _What did you think of it?  
_  
[9:38]  
 **My eyes were burning, but it was all right. Not as good as thg  
**  
[09:41]  
 _Is thg that good?  
_  
[9:47]  
 **So damn good. When's your date?  
**  
[09:57]  
 _Tomorrow night :)  
_  
[09:59]  
 **OMG  
YOU  
USED  
A  
SMILEY  
FACE  
THIS  
IS  
A  
BREAK  
THROUGH  
**  
[10:08]  
 _Shut up.  
_  
[10:13]  
 **NO THIS IS AMAZING :))))  
**  
[10:21]  
 _People don't have that many mouths.  
_  
[10:27]  
 **MOUTH :))) MAN :)))) DOES :)))))  
**  
[10:31]  
 _You're so, so annoying.  
_  
[10:45]  
 **:)))))))))))))))))))))))))  
**  
[15:30]  
 **SCHOOOOOOOLS  
OUT  
FOR  
THURSDAY   
DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNNNNUNNUNNNUNNN  
**  
[15:39]  
 _What the hell?  
_  
[15:40]  
 **Sing along!!  
**  
[16:59]  
 _No.  
_  
[17:01]  
 **Twilight?  
**  
[17:29]  
 _Reading thg actually.  
_  
[17:30]  
 **WHAT OMG :)))))  
**  
[17:44]  
 _Please stop with the excessive mouths. It's really good, surprisingly.  
_  
[17:45]  
 **Didn't think it was going to be any good?  
**  
[17:50]  
 _Of course not, you recommended it.  
_  
[17:51]  
 **I am hurt and offended, Mr. Malfoy.  
**  
[18:20]  
 _Same here.  
_  
[18:21]  
 **I've apologised at least three times. I READ TWILIGHT FOR YOU.  
**  
[18:32]  
 _OKAY. FINE. WHATEVER. I'M OVER IT.  
I can't wait until this assignment's over.  
_  
[18:45]  
 **Neither can I. You're such a sensitive git.  
**  
[18:49]  
 _Get over it.  
_  
[18:50]  
 **Why? You're not over the fact I called you name AND APOLOGISED LIKE 3849481618 TIMES  
  
** [18:51]  
 _*jumps* OH LOOK I'M OVER IT  
_  
[18:51]  
 **Oh, very clever.  
**  
[18:59]  
 _I know. I am.  
_  
[19:00]  
 **Whatever.  
**  
[19:01]  
 _Oh no. Have I upset the famous Potter???  
_  
[19:01]  
 **You're a right foul git, you know that?  
**  
[19:05]  
 _Oh look who's touchy now.  
_  
[19:09]  
 **Piss off.  
**  
[19:10]  
 _Gladly. I'd rather fail PSHE than text you.  
_  
[19:20]  
 **You're a wanker, you know that?  
**  
[19:34]  
 _Now why would I be one of those?  
_  
[19:35]  
 **You just are.  
**  
[20:00]  
 _You don't even know me, Harry. You think I'm a twat, right? Think I have this perfect life and everyone does everything for me?  
_  
[20:02]  
 **Yes, because it's true.  
**  
[20:21]  
 _It's bollocks. You have no idea how hard it is being me.  
_  
[20:27]  
 **Oh! Poor ickle Draco with his rich snobby parents at has rich snobby school! Woe is me! Why can't that idiot Potter understand that the maid made my bed up wrong that one time when I was so young I barely remember it!  
  
** [20:28]  
 _Oh just fuck off. Have fun failing PSHE.  
_  
[20:28]  
 **You too, dearest :))))))  
**  
[21:00]    
I SAID FIX IT HARRY! NOT MESS IT UP AND LAUGH WITH RON ABOUT IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC 'Potter Pride', YOU ARE NOT FAILING PSHE. SORT THINGS OUT.  
  
[21:03]  
 **Why? PSHE is a stupid subject.  
**  
[21:04]  
We've done over fifty hours of volunteer work, fundraising, weekends away, ridiculous stuff to pass this. You're not letting your stupid pride get in the way.  
  
[21:06]  
 **My pride isn't stupid.  
**  
[21:07]  
Are you really fucking arguing with me?  
  
[21:08]  
 **Woah.  
**  
[21:09]  
What?  
  
[21:09]  
 **You never say the f word  
**  
[21:10]  
 _Do you blame me?! I'm freaking out for exams and you're bloody being a pride-driven prick!  
_  
[21:11]  
 **Well, I'm sorry, but I don't really like my assignment partner!  
**  
[21:12]  
I DON'T LIKE MINE EITHER! GET OVER YOURSELF HARRY!  
  
[21:23]    
 **HERMIONE SAID YOU PISSED HER OFF. WHAT DID YOU DO?  
**  
[21:27]  
 **OH YIPITY FUCKING YAY! CAN'T I NOT PISS ANYONE OFF TONIGHT?!?  
**  
[21:30]  
 **I WAS HORNY HARRY! I WAS GOING TO SEE IF SHE WANTED TO SEXT ME.  
**  
[21:32]  
 **RON TOO MUCH INFORMATION  
**  
[21:35]  
 **YOUR FAULT FOR PISSING HER OFF!!  
**  
[21:36]  
 **ITS YOUR FAULT FOR LAUGHING ABOUT MALFOY WITH ME  
**  
[21:40]  
 **JUST APOLOGISE TO HERMIONE FOR BEING A DOUCHE AND THEN APOLOGISE TO MALFOY  
  
** [21:41]  
 **I HAVE APOLOGISED TO HIM  
**  
[21:41]  
 **DO IT AGAIN  
**  
[21:44]  
 **Why? He won't accept it.  
**  
[21:45]  
 **You'll be the bigger person.  
**  
[21:45]  
 **Urh, I hate you  
And Hermione   
And Malfoy   
And everyone   
**  
[21:51]  
 **Shut up  
Apologise to Hermione and Malfoy  
Leave me alone so I can get some  
**  
[21:52]  
 **Bye Ron  
**  
[22:00]  
 **Sorry for being a dickface Hermione  
**  
[22:00]  
 **Sorry for being a dickface Malfoy  
**  
[22:10]  
 _Are you being serious, Potter? I thought I told you to fuck off.  
_  
[22:11]  
 **I'm too sticky to just go B)  
**  
[22:12]  
 **Wait... that didn't come out as smooth as I wanted it to  
**  
[22:23]  
 **I'm making this worse, aren't I?  
**  
[22:27]  
 _Yep.  
_  
[22:32]  
 **Yes I am being serious.  
**  
[22:37]  
 _What?  
_  
[22:40]  
 **I'm serious.  
**  
[22:43]  
 _Seriously apologising or being a serious dickface?  
_  
[22:45]  
 **I'm seriously apologising for being a serious dickface.  
**  
[22:45]  
 _That's nice.  
_  
[22:59]  
 **Come on. Cheer up.  
**  
[23:03]  
 _Why should I?  
_  
[23:03]  
 **Because I'm an idiot  
**  
[23:05]  
 _That has to be the smartest thing you've said all day.  
_  
[23:07]  
 **Am I forgiven?  
**  
[23:09]  
 _Only if you can name me five Twilight characters.  
_  
[23:22]  
 **Bella  
Edward  
Jacob   
Carlisle   
The weird one that sees the future and crap  
**  
[23:27]  
 _Close enough. You could of just googled them though.  
_  
[23:29]  
 **It's past eleven my brain doesn't function  
AND   
YAAAAAAAY :)))))))  
**  
[23:32]  
 _I'm not even going to make a comment on that.  
_  
[23:32]  
 **Awh, but I adore your sadistic comments  
**  
[23:45]  
 _Of course you do. They're great.  
_  
[23:46]  
 **So great  
**  
[23:47]  
 _I'm going to bed now.  
_  
[23:55]  
 **Goodnight!!! :)))))))))))  
**  
[00:15]  
 _Goodnight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing this takes ages and SOMEBODY *glares at whiteowl* is a poopy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSHE - Personal/Social Health Education *cries*
> 
> Harry is in BOLD  
> Draco is in ITALIC  
> Ron is BOLD AND UNDERLINED  
> Hermione is UNDERLINED  
> Pansy is ITALIC AND UNDERLINED  
> Blaise is ITALIC AND BOLD AND UNDERLINED

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Friday

 

[06:02]

**RISE AND SHINE MR MALFOY**

**DRACO**

**MALFOY**

**DRACO**

**WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPP**

 

[06:07]

_The hell? Potter?_

 

[06:07]

**YOURE ALIVEEEEEE!!**

 

[06:09]

_Well done. Now piss off._

 

[06:10]

**WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDEEEEEE**

 

[06:11]

_Um?_

 

[06:12]

**DON'T YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO**

 

[06:14]

_Really? I thought you were a wizard, Harry._

 

[06:15]

**MARRY THAT GIRL, MARRY HER ANYWAY.**

 

[06:17]

_POTTER IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS._

 

[06:18]

**JOIN INNNNN**

 

[06:18]

_IT'S TOO EARLY!_

 

[06:19]

**WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUUUDEE**

 

[06:19]

_You've already sung that part._

 

[06:20]

**I don't know the rest!**

**DONT YOU KNOW IM HUMANN TOOOO**

 

[06:20]

_You have a horrible singing voice._

 

[06:21]

**HOW DARE YOU! I ALWAYS GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE IN THE SHOWERS WHEN I SING!**

 

[06:21]

_You have communal showers?_

 

[06:22]

**Oh no, Ron and I just shower together.**

 

[06:22]

_What?_

 

[06:23]

**I'm joking.**

**Wait, you don't have communal showers?**

 

[06:23]

_No._

 

[06:25]

**Oh. We do**

 

[06:25]

_Isn't that unsanitary?_

 

[06:27]

**No**

 

[07:30]

_It sounds horrid._

 

[07:34]

**Are you a prude, Malfoy?**

 

[07:35]

_No, I am not._

 

[07:38]

**Are you sure?**

 

[07:41]

_No I'm Draco._

 

[07:41]

**What?**

 

[07:42]

  
_My talents are wasted on you._  

 

[07:45]

**Huh?**

 

[07:51]

_Exactly._

 

[07:54]

**ARE YOU EXCITED FOR YOUR DATE**

 

[07:55]

_OH MY GOD YES_

 

[07:55]

_I mean eh. Kinda. Should be alright._

 

[07:57]

**Awh, my baby's all excited :))))**

 

[07:58]

_I'm not your baby, Potter._

 

[08:00]

**WELL YOU'RE MY ASSIGNMENT PARTNER SO IT'S BASICALLY THE SAME THING!**

 

[08:02]

_You are too energetic for eight in the morning._

 

[08:04]

**CALL ON MEEEEEEEE**

**CALL ME**

 

[08:07]

_Potter no._

 

[08:08]

**CALL ON ME, CALL ME.**

 

[08:09]

_You're a twat._

 

[08:09]

**I don't smell that bad.**

 

08:11]

_What?_

 

[08:14]

**A twat is a pregnant fish. And I don't smell like a fish.**

 

[08:15]

_That isn't what twat means._

 

[08:16]

**Is to.**

 

[08:16]

_According to my phone's dictionary twat means a woman's genitals or a person regarded as stupid or obnoxious._

 

[08:17]

**Oh, oh well. Never mind.**

 

[08:17]

_Idiot._

 

[08:19]

**Oh you love it really ;)))))))**

 

[08:21]

_Do I? Do I really?_

 

[08:22]

**Of course!! We're bffz.**

 

[08:25]

_Please don't start with all the texting talk again._

 

[08:27]

**U sed u lyked dis doe bby.**

 

[08:27]

_Oh, sure. Almost as much as I like peanut butter on mackerel._

 

[08:28]

**You like peanut butter on mackerel?! WHAT SORT IF FOOD DO THEY SERVE YOU?!?!?**

 

[08:29]

_Sarcasm, Potter, sarcasm._

 

[08:31]

**I've never tried that brand of food, is it good?**

 

[08:35]

_I deserve to be paid for texting you._

 

[08:36]

**Oh please I'm sure daddy would give you whatever you wanted anyway**

 

[08:47]

_Is that your comeback for everything? I didn't know Gryffindors were so unoriginal as well as stupid._

 

[09:02]

**Oh please I'm sure daddy would give you whatever you wanted anyway**

 

[09:03]

_Really?_

 

[09:03]

**Oh please I'm sure daddy would give you whatever you wanted anyway**

 

[09:05]

_Again, Potter?_

 

[09:07]

**Oh please I'm sure daddy would give you whatever you wanted anyway**

 

[09:07]

_I knew you couldn't hold a proper or civilised conversation._

 

[09:10]

**Soz bbz u no im da shiz rlly**

 

[09:11]

_What on earth gave you that impression?_

 

[09:12]

**No1 can nut stand mi amazeball powrz**

 

[09:15]

_Huh?_

 

[09:16]

**No one cannot stand my amazeball powers**

 

[09:17]

_Which means?_

 

[09:17]

**I'm Harry Freakin' Potter. I'm the coolest goddamn kid ever so you better get used to it :)))**

 

[09:18]

_You cocky cock._

 

[09:19]

**Oh and I'm bad at the comebacks.**

 

[09:21]

_It's from Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. Please tell me you've seen that._

 

[09:24]

**Doesn't ring a bell no**

 

[09:27]

_You have no taste in books or films. Pfft._

 

[09:27]

**Says the guy who likes twilight.**

 

[09:28]

_I happen I find it very touching and moving._

 

[09:30]

***dying sounds***

***choking***

***punches self***

 

[09:32]

_I do love a good show and a meal._

 

[09:33]

***still punching self***

**Y god y r u a nerd**

 

[09:35]

_Awe, cutie._

 

[09:35]

**I am not cute. I am manly as Ron's butt crack.**

 

[09:46]

_MENTAL IMAGES POTTER!_

 

[09:47]

**It's all ginger and freckly**

 

[09:53]

_STOP STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!_

 

[09:57]

**And spotty and saggy**

 

[10:03]

_SHOOT ME IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL SHOOT ME_

 

[10:12]

**And I have the pleasure of having it shoved in my face every shower time**

 

[10:18] 

_You poor thing._

 

[10:18]

**I know, poor poor me.**

 

[10:19]

_Now I'm really glad that we don't have communal showers._

 

[10:32]

**Well you can shower at like 3am if you want the showers to yourself but normal people sleep at that time**

 

*

 

[10:34]

**_ Looking forward to later?x _ **

 

[10:35]

_Yeah :) yourself?_

 

[10:38]

**_ Yeah, been a busy week for me so I look forward to seeing you :) _ **

 

[10:41]

_Same x_

 

[10:42]

**_ I'm glad, I picked the film out, it's Insidious two, I hope you don't mind a scary film?x _ **

 

[10:44]

_No that's fine :)_

 

[10:45]

**_ Ah that's good, and if you get scared then you can always cuddle up to me :) _ **

 

[10:47]

_I'll have to keep that in mind._

 

*

 

[10:52] 

_ You're redder than a tomato. What's with the blushing? Potter said something cute? _

 

[10:56]

_What the hell Parkinson? I'm texting Blaise. Why would I blush at something Potter'd say?_

 

[10:57]

_ Calm down dude.  _

 

[10:58]

_I won't bloody calm down. Why would you even suggest such a pathetic thing?_

 

[10:59]

_Draco calm your bloody tits. I was joking. Jesus._

 

[11:00]

_Whatever._

 

[11:01]

_ Is everything alright? Have I really hit that much of a nerve? _

 

[11:02]

_No. Now sod off._

 

[11:02]

_ But DracooooOOOooo _

 

*

 

[11:23]

_Updates with the dashingly handsome Draco Lucius Malfoy: my friends use an excessive amount of Os_

[11:24]

**Is that soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?**

 

[11:29]

_Yes._

 

[11:31]

**Ooooooooooooooooh nooooooooooooooo poooooooooooor Dracooooooooooooooo.**

 

[11:32]

_You're doing this on purpose._

 

[11:34]

**Oooooooooof cooooooooooourse nooooooooooooooot**

 

[11:35]

_How do I put up with you?_

 

[11:37]

**Bc im Harry potter bruh n u luv mi**

 

[11:37]

_What?_

 

[11:41]

**Because I'm Harry Potter Bruh (brother) and you love me**

 

[11:43]

_Wow! So he does know proper English!_

 

[11:43]

**Do I get an award?**

 

[11:45]

_*reluctantly hands you sticker for conquering Europe*_

 

[11:46]

**YES HELL YEAH IN YOUR FACE ROONIL WAZLIB!**

 

[11:47]

_*takes sticker back* you lost it._

 

[11:53]

**What? No**

**Malfoy**

**Please**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Loved that sticker**

**How**

**Could you**

**You monster**

 

[11:55]

_*Gives Ron sticker and let's him conquer Europe* HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW POTTER._

 

[11:58]

**I'm telling hermy1**

 

[12:03]

_Who?_

 

[12:04]

**Hermy1**

 

[12:05]

_Who?_

 

[12:07]

**Ugh! HER-MI-ONE!**

 

[12:09]

_There we go. Almost proper English._

 

[12:17]

**... Does this mean I get another sticker?**

 

[12:19]

_No._

 

[12:21]

**WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE**

 

[12:30]

_I'm sure you've sung that one._

 

[12:34]

**DAMMIT!!**

 

[12:46]

_What's the square root of 999?_

 

[12:47]

**I don't bloody know**

**Hermy1 tells me the answers**

 

[12:55]

_Wait got it._

_3*square root symbol thing* 111_

 

[12:57]

**Wow. That has enlightened my day**

 

[12:58]

**STICKER PLEASE MALFOOOOOOOOOY**

 

[12:59]

_Return of the excessive amount of O's._

 

[13:00]

**COMING SOON TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU!**

 

[13:04]

_What?_

 

[13:04]

**It sounds like a horror film.**

 

[13:06]

_You're just a couple sandwiches short of a picnic, aren't you?_

 

[13:09]

**Why have sandwiches when you can have pizza**

 

[13:15]

_Again with the pizza._

 

[13:17]

**BUT PIZZA IS BÆ**

 

[13:20]

_Wow. Just, wow._

 

[13:27]

**SO WHATCHA WEARING FOR YOOOOUR DATEEEEE TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT**

 

[13:30]

_You have a thing for excessive amounts of vowels, don't you?_

 

[13:34]

**Yuuuuuuuuuuuup.**

**WHAT**

**ARE**

**YOU**

**WEARING**

**FOR**

**YOUR**

**DATE**

**DRACO**

 

[13:41]

_Why do you want to know?_

 

[13:46]

**What are you wearinggggggg?**

 

[13:48]

_Is this some round about sexual thing, Potter? I'm not telling you what I'm wearing._

 

[13:51]

**Oh please Dracooooooooo.**

 

[13:52]

_No._

 

[13:52]

**Why dooooo yoooou haaaateee meeeee?! :((((**

 

[13:55]

_Because why not?_

 

[13:56]

**Why you gotta be so rude**

 

[14:07]

_Cunning and sly, thank you._

 

[14:09]

**Well, in that case I'm punning and fly B-)**

 

[14:10]

_No comment._

 

[14:11]

**But that's a comment!!**

 

[14:15]

_Right. Okay._

 

[14:39]

**Okay?**

 

[15:02]

_I am not doing that._

 

[15:10]

**Doing what?**

 

[15:12]

_Saying 'okay'_

 

[15:23]

**Okay.**

 

[15:31]

_Good._

 

[15:35]

**I'm not feeling too good. I'll text you later. Okay?**

 

[15:36]

_Sure thing :)_

 

[15:37]

**You we're suppose to say 'Okay.' :(**

 

[15:41]

_Oops sorry._

 

[15:46]

**How about a joke?**

 

[15:51]

_... fine._

 

[15:53]

**What do you call your favourite shopping website?**

 

[15:54]

_I don't know Harry, what do you call your favourite shopping website?_

 

[15:55]

**ebæ B)**

 

[15:55]

_Wow._

 

[15:56]

**I HAVE ANOTHER JOKE!**

 

[15:56]

_Oh God._

 

[15:57]

**Why did the plane crash?**

 

[15:58]

_.. why?_

 

[16:00]

**The pilot was a loaf of bread xD**

 

 [16:10]

_And you're suppose to be the leader of Europe? Good luck to us all._

 

[16:13]

**I've told you, it's Myrope! And I've g2g Hermy1 wants to do hw ughhhhh**

 

[16:14]

_Shouldn't it be Herminey?_

 

[16:14]

**It's spelt her-mi-one thoughhhhhhhh**

 

[16:17]

_But it isn't pronounced like that._

 

[16:56]

**It's just bantahhhh**

 

[17:30]

_Talk later Potter._

 

[17:35]

**Adios Malfoy**

 

[22:30]

_Back :)_

 

[22:45]

**Wait**

**Is that a**

**Smiley**

**Face?!?**

 

[22:58]

_.. yes._

 

[22:59]

**But you don't use those.**

 

[23:05]

_:) Oh :) Look :) Smiley :) F :) a :) c :) e :) s :)_

 

[23:08]

**You make me uncomfortable**

 

[23:10]

_Good._

 

[23:17]

**On that note I shall sleep. Night Malfoy**

 

[23:19]

_Goodnight Potter :)_

 

*

 

[23:21] 

_ DETAILS?! _

 

[23:22]

_About what?_

 

[23:24]

_ You know what I'm on about Draco _

 

[23:25]

_Nope._

 

[23:27]

_ Oh come on Draco! Please. _

 

[23:30]

_It seems as though I have become extremely tired all of a sudden. Curse these weird teenage hormones. I'll speak to you tomorrow Pansy._

 

[23:31]

_ DRACO YOU PENIS TELL ME NOW _

 

[23:33]

_I AM ASLEEP *snoring sounds*_

 

[23:34]

_ Unless you want to wake up to pictures of the fabulous Bunnyflop Cucumber then I suggest you talk. _

 

[23:35]

_I went on a date and it was nice. Can I sleep now?_

 

[23:36]

_ Fine. I'll get more information out of you tomorrow. _

 

Saturday

 

"Harry will you please take your head out of your cereal bowl."

 

"The bowl's empty, Hermione." Harry yawned, regrettably taking his face from the not-actually-empty-as-there-were-milk-dregs-but-that's-not-the-point bowl. 

 

"What's gotten into you today?" Hermione asked, taking a sip of her drink. "You're never usually this moody."

 

"I'm tired."

 

"Then have some black coffee or coffee or  _something_."

 

"The last time I had black coffee or coffee or something you vowed never to let me have it again as I was hyper active and annoying." Harry says, putting his head on the table. 

 

"Wood'll get all pissy if you're not awake, Harry." Ron says, prodding his best friend in the face. 

 

Harry groaned, "I'm awake. My eyes are open, aren't they?"

 

"Some people sleep with their eyes open, so just because your eyes are open, it doesn't necessarily mean that you're awake." Hermione said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

"The next match is next week!" Ron added, nudging harry again. 

 

"It's against Hufflepuff." Harry stated. 

 

"So?"

 

"We only have to look at them and they'll practically kick the ball in their own goal for us."

 

"You're so rude, Harry." Hermione said with a shake of her head, looking down at the page of Pride and Prejudice that she was reading.

 

"It's one of the many qualities you love about me."

 

"Just perk up mate," Ron said.

 

"I am perky. See look-" Harry sat up and stuck about his chest. "Look at my perkiness" he grinned and started wiggling in his seat.

 

"If you start dancing again I'm going to disown you as my brother from another mother." 

 

Hermione snorted a laugh, cheeks turning red at the embarrassment of her own laugh. "I'm going to get going to start on the chemistry homework, I'll see you guys later." She said.

 

Hermione got up from her seat, collecting her phone and book in her arms before leaning over to Ron and kissing his cheek before exiting the great hall.

 

 "BYE HERMIONE MY ONLY LOVE!" Harry shouted, in a mocking lovey-dovey voice while batting his eyelashes and sighing dramatically. "Fuck her right in the pussy." He added under his breath

"Sod off." Ron said, punching him on the arm.  

 

"You know, I haven't had a date in ages - I need a date." Harry said rather suddenly.

 

Ron turned to look at his best friend properly and raised a eyebrow, "What happened to 'I'm Harry James Potter and I love being single!'?"

 

"I'm Harry James Potter and I'm actually rather needy if you haven't noticed-"

 

"Trust me, I've noticed."

 

"That obvious?"

 

"Definitely." Ron said with a nod. "Why don't you ask someone out?" He suggested.

 

"Because I'm the only gay in the village."

 

"Stop quoting Little Britain. I don't liiiiiike it."

 

"You just joined in."

 

"To prove my point."

 

"Because you like Little Britain just as much as me."

 

"Fred and George are the ones who like it," Ron replied. "I know there's a lot of us but you should be able to tell he difference by now Harry."

 

"I do! But I mean, you and Ginny just look so much a like that-"

 

"My hair is glossier, thank you."

 

"Do you mean  _greaser_?"

 

"You're just jealous I can do the 'Because You're Worth It' hair swish better than you can."

 

"Of course I am."

 

"I knew it! Jealously runs through thou's veins!"

 

"What's that from?"

 

"I don't know - Shakespeare?"

 

"Ron-eo! Ron-eo! Where for art thou a stupid git?"

 

"Harriet-a Harriet-a! Thou had truly stolen one's heart!"

 

"That's not even Shakespeare."

 

"You're not even Shakespeare."

 

"I have the poetic side to be Shakespeare!"

 

"Yeah, like what?"

 

"Urh... My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

 

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, actually."

 

"Yep, obviously." Ron chuckled.

 

"Should we get going to practice?" Harry asked, already stood up.

 

"Yeah alright." Ron said with a nod.

 

[12:32] 

**Updates with Potter: my legs hurt.**

 

[12:35]

_Why?_

 

[12:35]

**I didn't stretch properly**

 

[12:37]

_Way hey ;);););)_

 

[12:37]

**Football, Malfoy.**

**What were you thinking?**

 

[12:40]

_Gymnastics, of course._

 

[12:41]

**Just bc you want to see me in tight lyrca ;)**

 

[12:46]

_What?! NO POTTER I DID NOT SAY THAT! No. Ew. No. What. Maybe a little_

 

[12:47] 

_WHAT NO_

_NO I DID NOT MEAN THAT_

_NO_

 

[12:49]

**You want me so badly ;))**

 

[12:51]

_Oh of course Harry, I just can't deny it anymore._

 

[12:52]

**No one can deny my charms**

[13:13]

_I really like you Harry, you're all I think about._

 

[13:14]

**What...?**

 

[13:14]

_I'm sorry, but I can't keep it inside anymore._

 

[13:15]

**You're lying, stop this. This isn't funny Malfoy.**

 

[13:19]

_I really like you though Harry. I'm so glad that you're my texting buddy._

 

[13:19]

**Urh... Well...**

 

 [13:21]

_I know I'm mean to you - but I don't mean it._

 

[13:22]

**You went on a date last night...?**

 

[13:22]

_To make you jealous. Did it work?_

 

[13:29]

**I really don't want to talk about this.**

 

[13:30]

_I'm sorry. I don't normally say things like this, but you're driving me crazy Harry._

 

[13:33] 

_If you excuse me, I need to beat my ex-friend Pansy into a pulp._

 

[13:34]

**What do you mean?**

 

[13:35]

_PANSY HAS BEEN TEXTING YOU FOR THE PAST HOUR_

 

[13:40]

**Oh, okay.**

 

[13:50]

_You okay?_

 

[13:53]

**Mm. Fine.**

 

[13:55]

_I've upset you, haven't I?_

 

[13:58]

**No.**

 

[13:59]

_Harry I'm really sorry. I didn't do this to upset you - I didn't even do it._

 

[14:01]

**I know. I'm being stupid. I'm fine.**

 

[14:04]

_It isn't. I shouldn't have let Pansy have my phone, I'm sorry, Harry._

 

[14:12]

**K**

**I should probably do some homework now ttyl**

 

*

 

[14:14]

** Mate, are you alright? **

 

[14:15]

**Fine. Why?**

 

[14:17]

** You stormed off.. **

 

[14:20]

**I just need to do some homework I'll talk l8r**

 

[14:21]

** Bollocks. You never do homework unless Hermione tells you to **

 

 [14:28]

**Well maybe I care about my education now**

**You should really start caring about your own.**

 

[14:29]

** Now you're sounding like Hermione. Something is definitely wrong. **

  

[14:38]

**I am fine, Ron. I'll see you later**

 

*

 

[14:44]

** Any idea what's wrong with Harry? **

 

[14:45]

Nope. If he's stormed off, let him calm down x

 

[14:46]

** I'm worried about him Hermione. I bet you Malfoy said something x **

 

 [14:47]

Oh, come on. You both go blaming Slytherins for everything x

 

 [14:49]

** You know it's probably true, you know much Malfoy hates Harry x **

 

[14:52]

I know, Ron. Just don't jump to conclusions. Harry will talk when he wants to x

 

[14:53]

** Mm.. maybe I could go and figure it out..  **

 

[14:57]

Don't force anything out of him x

 

[14:58]

** I won't, see you later Hermione x **

 

[15:00]

See you x

 

*

 

[15:30] 

** HARRY I LOVE YOU **

 

[15:31]

**What?**

 

[15:32]

** HARRY I DO **

 

[15:33]

**Are you really doing this?**

 

[15:33]

** WHEN WE'RE APART **

 

[15:34]

**Apparently you are**

 

[15:34]

** MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOOOOOOOOU **

 

[15:34]

  
**Beautiful**  

 

[15:35]

**Ikr? Now ~ tell me what's wrong.**

 

[15:36]

**Just something Malfoy said/ didn't say**

 

[15:37]

** Explain. **

 

[15:39]

**His friend was on his phone and she started flirting with me and I thought it was him and idk it was awkward but not like weird awkward it was awkward because he went on a date yesterday and idk okay**

 

[15:42]

** Harry, do you fancy Malfoy? **

 

[15:43]

**What?! No!**

 

[15:44]

** Then why are you getting so defensive and why're you so upset? **

 

[15:45]

**I'm not upset.**

 

[15:45]

** Then why haven't you been texting Malfoy? **

 

[15:49]

**Well, um, I. How do you even know that?**

 

[15:51]

** I know now. **

 

[15:52]

**Stop that.**

 

[15:52]

** Stop what? **

 

[15:52]

**Grinning.**

 

[15:53]

** How do you know I'm grinning? **

 

[15:53]

**You look like a crazed wild animal stop grinning.**

 

[15:54]

** Are you following me? **

 

[15:55]

**No you prat. I know what you're like and your grinning and you're going to tell my beloved hermy1**

 

[15:56]

**You know me so well Mr. Potter. And she's /my/ beloved hermy1**

 

[15:57]

**But I saw her first!!**

 

[15:59]

**You're gay.**

 

[16:00]

**I could swing the other way for hermy1!!**

 

[16:01]

** You're ridiculous Harry. **

 

[16:02]

**You love it.**

 

[16:02]

** Do I? **

 

[16:03]

**Well, you're stuck with me either way. Like a bad cough that you should probably go to the doctors about or itchy crotch - is the lotion for that working?**

 

[16:04]

** Haha Harry, you're hilarious. **

 

 [16:04]

**I'm genuinely concerned Ron. Is the lotion working?**

 

[16:07]

**Enough about my crotch.**

**We need to get you a date.**

 

[16:09]

**But your crotch does things to me**

 

[16:11]

** I think I'll talk to you later Harry **

 

[16:12]

**But ron! Your crotch!**

 

[16:15]

** Later Harry. **

 

[16:15]

**Byeeeeee :(((**

 

*

 

[17:03]

_Harry listen, you can't be mad at me for something I didn't do. I understand you're upset - I would be too! But come on, seriously, I haven't done anything to hurt you._

 

[17:12]

**Draco, I'm fine. Honestly. Idk it was just nice to feel wanted ok?**

 

[17:14]

_Okay. But I mean, surely you have to have someone whom likes you? You are Harry Potter, after all._

 

[17:20]

**I'll let you in on a little secret of mine: I'm incredibly needy.**

 

[17:21]

_I gathered that._

 

[17:21]

**what? HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO RON?!?**

 

[17:22]

_I don't have to talk to Ron, or any of your friends for that matter, to know that you're needy._

 

[17:22]

**Is it really that obvious?**

 

[17:25]

_It's pretty obvious, yeah._

 

[17:26]

**Dammit.**

 

[17:28]

_Everyone's needy though when you think about it. Just for different things. Some -you- show it more than others -me-._

 

[17:30]

**Fair enough.**

**I HAVE ANOTHER JOKE!!**

 

[17:31]

_Oh god... go on._

 

[17:31]

**What were bras called in the Stone Age?**

 

[17:32]

_I don't know..._

_What were bras called in the Stone Age?_

 

[17:32]

**An over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder**

 

[17:34]

  _I have, no words. I, wow. I literally have no words for you._

 

[17:35]

**Leaving you speechless, am I? ;) ;) ;)**

 

[17:36]

_Yep pretty much._

 

[17:37]

**It's the potter effect.**

 

[17:38]

_Is that even a thing?_

 

[17:38]

**Yes. McGonagall said my dad had it.**

 

[17:40]

_Your father sounds just as charming as you then._

 

[17:41]

**Are you being sarcastic?**

 

[17:42]

_What? No. I'm simply saying that you and your dad must have had/have a lot in common._

 

[17:43]

**Sorry...**

 

[17:43]

_Why are you sorry?_

 

[17:44]

**Touchy subject...**

 

[17:45]

  
_It would be, but you don't have to apologise about it_.

 

[17:53]

**It's weird, you know? Because I was really young when they died and I don't really remember anything about them but everyone's always saying how much like them I am? I feel like I have to act like I remember them because they're my parents? And I don't know whether I really miss them because I was barely one when they past away but then I see Ron and Hermione with their parents and I just**

**I don't know it would be nice to have something like that?**

**I mean, sure it was great with Remus and Sirius when until I was about 7 then my godfather got arrested and I wasn't allowed to stay with his boyfriend and everything just went downhill...**

 

[17:55]

**Wow. Ok I feel stupid. I didn't mean to send all that it just happened.**

 

[17:59]

_You have every right to talk about how you feel Harry. And stuff like this could be easier to talk to me about rather than Hermione and Ron. You're closer to them and therefore you feel like you're just whining because you've probably told them before. But it's easier to talk about it with me -never mind our mutual awkwardness and hatred to one another - because we're not close and we don't see each other on a daily basis._

 

[18:01]

**Wow. Urh, ok. I wasn't expecting that.**

**Thank you.**

 

[18:02] 

_You're welcome._

 

[18:03]

**For the record, I don't hate you**

 

[18:04]

_Is loath a better choice of wording?_

 

[18:04]

**And I'm the dramatic one?**

 

[18:05]

_One's dramatic one's mosest. I'm the modest one._

_Anyway, you don't hate me? Are you sure?_

 

[18:05]

**Yes I'm sure. I think it was just the football rivalry getting in the way**

**Do you hate me?**

 

[18:07]

_I've never hated you, I guess I was just caught up in the whole 'Slytherins and Gryffindors can't be friends' crap._

 

 

[18:07]

**Yeah I guess so**

 

 

[18:19]

_I'm going to finish some homework off. Talk later, Harry._

 

[18:20]

**Yeah, I should probably finish mine. See ya Draco**

 

[18:55]

_Hey, Harry?_

 

[19:12]

**Yeah?**

 

[19:14]

_Why did the scarecrow get promoted?_

 

[19:14]

**Was he outstanding in his post by any chance?**

 

[19:15]

_Outstanding in his field, actually._

 

[19:16]

**My mistake**

 

 [19:17]

_Are you okay? You seem upset._

 

[19:20]

**Eh, just thinking about stuff**

 

 [19:21]

_Do you need to talk about it?_

 

[19:22]

**Since when did you care about me?**

 

[19:23]

_Since I realised that I have no good reason not to try and be friends with you._

  

[19:27]

**Oh**

**It's fine Draco, really. Can we talk about something else?**

**How was your date?**

 

[19:31]

_Yeah it was good, we had a fun time. Although he's really, like, touchy. Not like 'that', but we held hands /all/ the time and I don't know. It felt a bit odd._

 

[19:31]

**Cute.**

**Wood was really touchy and, if I'm honest, it was weird**

 

[19:32]

_I don't know if it's because I've never been with anyone, or if it's because I just don't like being all touchy feely._

 

[19:34]

**Sorry, I didn't read your text properly**

**Wood was touchy like 'that' and that's why it was weird**

**I don't know, maybe he just likes you?**

 

 

[19:35]

_Yeah, I guess. I don't know. The only love I've ever felt is off my parents._

 

[19:38] 

_Wow I sound pathetic._

 

[19:43]

**No you don't**

  
**[** 19:47] 

**What's it like having parents?**

 

[19:50]

_Honestly? It's great, and I love them to pieces, but sometimes it's nice to get away from them. They're constantly going on about my grades and what I'm going to do after I finish school. There's a lot of pressure and responsibility on me. But I'm not saying that you should feel sorry for me or anything. But count your blessings Harry. You have more than you think._

 

[19:52]

**More than I think?**

 

[19:53]

_When people are upset they can only see the bad things in their life. They fail to see all of the blessings they have._

 

[19:54]

**What?**

 

[19:55]

_You're upset, correct?_

 

[19:55]

**Not upset, just down**

 

[19:57]

_Okay, well you're down. So you're focusing on the negatives, correct?_

 

[19:57]

**Yeah I guess**

 

[19:59]

_Try and think on positives. I'll even start you off:_

_You've got great friends._

 

[20:00]

**Yeah**

 

[20:00]

_You're really good at football._

 

[20:00]

**You think so?**

 

[20:01]

_You're really funny._

 

[20:01]

**I am?**

 

[20:02]

_You put your friends first._

 

[20:03]

**How do you know?**

 

[20:03]

_I can tell._

 

[20:19]

**How?**

 

[20:19]

_I can just tell._

 

[20:21]

**Right, okay. Um, thanks Malfoy.**

 

[20:21]

_You're always welcome._

_I do enjoy talking to you, Harry. You're a good person._

 

[20:22]

**Is this Draco? Or is this Pansy? I don't feel like getting fucked with again.**

 

[20:22]

_It's Draco, promise._

 

[20:23]

**Prove it.**

 

[20:23]

 

 

 

_I found some glasses now we can be matchers._

 

[20:24]

**They suit you.**

 

[20:25]

_They suit you too._

 

[20:26]

**Thanks I guess**

 

[20:27]

_I'll text you in a bit, I need a shower._

 

[20:28]

**Lovely. Have fun.**

 

[20:29]

_You too._

 

[21:04]

_I'm back._

_Did you miss me?_

 

[21:07]

***moriarty voice* did ya miss me?**

 

 [21:08]

_.. yes?_

 

[21:08]

**You don't watch sherlock do you?**

 

[21:09]

_No, should I?_

 

[21:09]

**Duhhhh**

 

 

[21:15]

_Maybe I'll watch it tomorrow._

 

[21:17]

**Well, there's only 13.5 hours worth of episode so it should only take you like two hours**

 

[21:21]

_I might go into town tomorrow, I could see if I could get the box set._

 

[21:25]

**Don't just buy it, you might not like it**

 

[21:27]

_Oh, Pansy has the box set. I'll ask her to watch it with me._

 

[21:30] 

**Wish I could watch it with you but Wood's issued more training ugh**

 

[21:32]

_You want to watch it with me?_

 

[21:32]

**Yeah, see your reactions**

 

[21:33]

_I'll text you my reactions. How's that?_

 

[21:33]

  **Nope you have to pay full attention to it**

**And hermy1 would have a fit if I text all day tomorrow bc I did no homework and we have this MASSIVE PIECE due on Monday**

 

[21:34]

_Can't have you getting distracted can we? ;)_

 

[21:46]

_Sorry._

 

[21:58]

**Huh? What?**

**I had a shower**

 

[22:02]

_Nothing. Was it full of teenage boys?_

 

[22:05]

**Yessss :)**

**Bad sadly it was ron and some others from our dorm so :(**

 

[22:07]

_Awe dammit, cockblock?_

 

[22:09]

**BIGGEST COCK IN THE WORLD**

 

[22:11] 

**SHIT COCKBLOCK. I MEANT COCKBLOCK.**

 

[22:15]

**Stop laughing I can hear you.**

 

[22:18] 

_Best spelling mistake ever._

 

[22:19]

**It's not funny Malfoy**

 

[22:20]

_Could say that was a bit of a predickament ;)_

 

[22:20]

**That was awful**

 

[22:21]

_Not as bad as myrope._

 

[22:22]

**You leave myrope alone.**

 

[22:23]

_Maybe I'll get a load of stickers and give them to Ron so he can have Europe instead._

 

[22:24]

**You dare.**

 

[22:24]

_Oh I dare. Our next football match, you'll see._

 

[22:25]

**Ron is going into hiding. You can not give him stickers.**

 

[22:27]

_Of course I can, I'm fabulous. *Flicks hair that use to be there before I cut it*_

 

[22:28]

**How much did you cut off?**

 

[22:29]

_Not a lot._

 

[22:30]

**What a interesting story**

 

[22:32]

_There should be a book about my hair and then a movie adaption made of it too._

 

[22:32]

**My hair should be the stunt double**

 

[22:33]

_But your hair looks nothing like mine._

 

[22:34]

**You can wear a wig**

 

[22:35]

_But my hair is the star so you have to wear the wig._

 

[22:36]

**Your logic makes no sense**

 

[22:37]

_You're logic makes no sense!_

 

[22:38]

**Ahh, yes...**

**I**

**Am**

**Logic**

 

[22:38]

_What?_

 

[22:40]

**?tahW**

 

[22:41]

_I'm too tired for this._

 

[22:42]

**Aweeeeeeeeeeee sleepy Draco**

 

[22:45]

_Stop patronising me._

 

[22:47]

**Does ickle malfoy want hot milk and cuddles?**

 

[22:48]

_Ha bloody ha. But yes. That sounds lovely._

 

[22:49]

***gets in your bed* *hands you hot milk* careful it's hot**

 

[22:51]

_You're arse is on my hand, please move._

 

[22:51]

**I would if you stopped groping me**

 

[22:52]

_I am not groping you._

 

[22:53]

**Well woteva ur doin it is not arousin in the slightest**

 

[22:54]

_I'm not trying to arouse you. Now, will you give me my hot milk and leave me alone._

 

[22:54]

**But you wanted to cuddle!!!!!!!!**

 

[22:55]

_But Harry you're squishing meeeeeeeeeee_

 

[22:55]

**You shouldn't have wanted cuddles**

 

[22:56]

_Fine. *pushes you out of my bed*_

 

 [22:57]

***takes milk back* haha.**

 

[22:57]

_I drunk it all anyway._

_Good night Potter._

 

[22:59]

**Goodnight Draco, sleep well.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if you have any questions or want to talk to us or whatever you can reach us on:
> 
> Tumblr: sassysiriusandmarvellousmoony.tumblr.com (whiteowl97 - Jess)  
> eye-cannot-see.tumblr.com (221butterbeera - Izzi)
> 
> Instagram: @siriusaboutbooks (whiteowl97 - Jess (duh))  
> @221butterbeers (three guesses who this is oh yeah me - 221butterbeers - Izzi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they endure: zombies, Sherlock, barbie girl and second hand emotional turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco is ITALIC  
> Harry is BOLD  
> Pansy is ITALIC and UNDERLINED

 

 

 

Sunday

 

 

Draco walked into the common room and made a face at all the people who were sat on  _each other_ and  _eating_  each other's faces. He definitely wasn't keen of public displays of affection. He looked around for Pansy, and started to make his way to the dining hall to see if she was there.

 

[08:40]

_Why are people eating each other's faces? There's perfectly good food here._

 

[08:41]

_ Eating each other's faces?? HAS THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE STARTED?! _

__

[08:43]

_Parkinson, it is too early for your stupid comments. I get enough of that from Potter anyway._

 

[08:44]

_ If the zombie apocalypse happens then I need to know. I'm prepared that way. Anyway, where are you? I think Blaise wants to see you. _

 

[08:53]

_I know the protocol: we meet in the common room with our supply rucksacks (fun fact der Rücken is german for the back, so rucksack is literally back bag). Get to the highest point in the school, with the ladder we shall pick up on the way there so we can make a quick get away. If the zombies do get to us, you shall use that baseball bat you're quite fond of and I shall scream (as you put it) 'like a little girl for my daddy'._

_And I'm in the dining hall eating breakfast. Where are you? Why does Blaise want to see me?_

 

 

[08:55]

_ I have taught you well. _

_ I'm coming over now. I'm sat by Blaise, actually. _

 

 

Pansy looked around for her blond haired friend, spotting him and getting up. She excused herself from the conversation with Blaise and went over to sit with Draco.

 

"Blaise said something about wanting to take you out for the day." She explained, taking the cup of orange juice that was in front of Draco and taking a sip of it.

 

"Oh, right." He replied, slightly dazed. "Hey! Wait - that's my drink!"

 

"I know, Pansy-germs-no-returns." She stuck her tongue out and sipped the drink again. "What's up? Don't you want to go out for the day?"

 

"Well, yeah, but I also maybe wanted to watch Sherlock maybe sort of."

 

 

"YOU FINALLY SEE SENSE!" Pansy said loudly, ignoring as nearly everyone turned to look at her and Draco.

 

"I'd appreciate it if you kept your voice down a bit." Draco replied, looking down so he could avoid all the stares.

 

"Right - sorry." She replied, handing back the drink. "Yep, you can't see Blaise today. Fandoms before Mandems."

 

 

Draco laughed, a genuine smile on his lips. 

 

"Alright, when do we start?" He asked.

 

"Now!" Pansy said, jumping up from her seat and pulling Draco across the table, knocking over the thankfully empty glass in the process. 

 

"But I'm eating!" Draco whined.

 

"Sherlock now - food later."

 

 

Draco huffed, "Fine, but you can buy me food when we go out next time."

 

"Fine whatever, let's just go!" Pansy said dramatically, pulling Draco by his hand upstairs.

 

[13:36] 

_Wait_

_WAIT_

_WAIT_

_HOLD UP_

 

[13:43]

**What?**

 

[13:44]

_THEY CANT JUST LEAVE A SERIES LIKE THAT WHAT_

 

[13:56] 

_Wait, it's okay. His phone went off._

 

[14:01]

**Are watching what I think you're watching?**

 

[14:03]

_SHH_

 

[14:03]

**YOU TEXTED ME FIRST!!1!11**

 

[14:11]

_WHY HAVE I NOT GOTTEN INTO THIS BEFORE?!_

[14:12]

**SHUT UP AND WATCH IT**

[14:12]

_I am!_

[18:02]

_I hate you._

 

[18:05]

**Love you too.**

 

[18:06]

_HE JUMPED OFF A BUILDING BUT HE'S NOT DEAD!_

_PHYSICS STATES THAT THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_

 

[18:07]

**Oh, you were joking about the hate**

 

[18:07]

_I CRIED POTTER!_

_PANSY LAUGHED AT ME!_

 

[18:08]

**Put on s3**

 

[18:09]

_Pansy is now. BUT JOHN, POOR JOHN._

 

[18:09]

**I KNOW MALFOY IT HURTS**

 

[18:10]

_SHH it's starting!!_

 

[22:42]

_I, what, no. There has to be more. Tell me there's more._

 

[22:45]

**Did ya miss me?**

**Did ya miss mE?**

**Did ya mISs Me?!?**

 

[22:47]

_DUde STOP I'M NOT PREPARED._

 

[22:48]

**Didyamissme??!!**

 

[22:48]

_Potter!_

 

[22:49]

**Didyaputyournameintehgoblitoffiyahhhh?!!?!**

 

 

[22:51]

_Wait what. Did I miss something out here?_

 

[22:52]

**Inside joke, you wouldn't understand**

 

 

[22:59]

_Ah okay, well I think I'm going to have a shower and get to bed._

 

[23:00]

**Can I join you? ;)**

 

[23:06]

**Sorry.**

**Good night Malfoy**

 

[23:20]

_Awe I saw the text too late. Dammit. Maybe next time, Harry. Sleep well._

 

 

Monday

 

"He goes on forever." Harrys muttered to Ron during history. "Why did we even take this subject?"

 

"We thought 'oh cool, war and explosions'" Ron replied in an equally bored voice, as Mr. Binns droned on and on about something or other.  

 

 

"Maybe Hermione'll do my homework." Harry said as he laid his head against the table.

 

"She isn't doing either of our homework, Harry." Ron replied. "She's having a hard time at the moment."

 

"I could borrow her notes?" He reasoned. 

 

"I'm borrowing them first though."

 

 

"I'll photocopy them."

 

"Right, okay. Just, don't piss her off. She's not very good lately." Ron said with a sigh.

 

"What's up with her?" Harry mumbled, chancing a glance to where Hermione was sat with Neville. 

 

"She's just stressed out at the moment with the exams and all that. I've tried to get her to talk to me when she's stressed, but she won't." Ron said, scratching the back of his head with his pen. "She just changes the subject or turns it round on me." He added, putting his stuff into his bag as the bell had just gone. 

 

Harry nodded, "Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked as he packed his bag.

 

"I guess you could try." 

 

 

 

[11:45] 

_I got a C is physics. HOW DID I GET A C IN PHYSICS. I GET PHYICS. GRAVITY MAKES THINGS STAY._

[11:54]

**Were you expecting higher?**

**I normally get Ds**

 

 

[11:55]

_I'm expected A*s. Well, by my father at least. My teacher expects Bs._

 

[12:03]

**Ah. That's not fun. I'm predicted Bs but the people I live with expect me to fail**

 

 

[12:04]

_That's unfair. People should believe in you - you're not half bad._

 

[12:06]

**I'm doing better than their son so that's gr9 :)))**

 

 

[12:08]

_I take it their son isn't very smart?_

 

[12:12]

**He's about as smart as he his skinny. So no, he isn't smart**

 

 

[12:14]

_Oh he sounds pleasant. Let me guess, homophobic too?_

 

[12:20]

**A* deduction skills!**

 

 

[12:21]

_Oh yes. I am king._

 

[12:28]

**Does that make me the court jester?**

 

[12:28]

_With jokes as bad a yours? Definitely_

 

[12:30]

**Speaking of bad jokes: a man went swimming in a pool full of milk. When asked how deep it was what did he reply?**

 

 

[12:31]

_.. I don't know. What did he reply?_

 

[12:37]

**'Well it was definitely pasteurised'**

**Ohhhh yeahhhh ;) ;) ;)**

 

[13:41]

_Wow. Just, wow._

 

[13:46]

**I know. Brilliant.**

 

[13:47]

_If only you put that amount of effort into your school work._

 

[13:48]

**But I don't enjoy thaaaaaaat!!!**

 

 

[13:49]

_But you would show that you're better than your oaf of a cousin._

 

[13:49]

**I am better than him :))))**

 

 

[13:51]

_That's the spirit!_

 

 

[14:32]

**Lunch's over talk l8r?**

 

[14:35]

_If you learn how to talk properly._

 

[14:35]

**Nvrrrrrr ;););)**

 

 

[15:30]

**Draco**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Dooby dooby dooby doo**

 

[15:47]

***ahem***

 

**He's a draco girl**

**In a draco woooooorld**

**Life at his school**

**No communaaaaaal [showers]**

**You can't brush his hair**

**He'll hit you with a chaiiirrr**

**Procrastination!**

**Homework is aggravation!**

**Come in draco**

**Let's go play-co**

 

[15:49]

_Wow._

 

[16:01]

**He's a blond bimbo guy in a crappy-ass school**

**Dress him up, make some puns, his friend's pansy**

**He's not a doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamour in green**

**Kick him here, punch him there, break Ron's leg**

**He can hit, he can scratch, if you say 'he's a ferret face'**

 

[16:03]

_I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FERRET!_

 

[16:03]

**Shh! Let me finish!**

 

[16:07] 

 

**He's a draco girl**

**In a draco woooooorld**

**Life at his school**

**No communaaaaaal [showers]**

**You can't brush his hair**

**He'll hit you with a chaiiirrr**

**Procrastination!**

**Homework is aggravation!**

**Come in draco**

**Let's go play-co**

 

 

[16:09]

_I'm lost for words, Potter. I truly am._

 

[16:12]

**I sang it to Ron and he punched me**

**I'm putting it in the presentation for this whole assignment thing**

 

 

[16:14]

_Really? I thought Ron would have loved it._

 

[16:14]

**Sadly not, I should write one for him**

 

 

[16:20]

_What song?_

 

[16:23]

**Cotton eyed Joe**

 

 

[16:24]

_Sounds like the type of music his family would listen to._

 

[16:26]

**How dare you disrespect my best friend's family**

 

 

[16:27]

_I dared myself, and then I did it. Simples._

 

[16:27]

***meerkat squeak noise thing***

 

 

[16:28]

_You look more like a porcupine._

 

[16:39]

**A damn fine porcupine**

 

 

[16:41]

_I didn't know fine meant needy and messy haired._

 

[16:45]

**Your English teacher is letting you down dude**

 

 

[16:50]

_I knew it._

 

[20:32]

**Sorry. Hermy1 took my phone and told me to do homework. I tried to take it but she put it in her bra**

 

[20:34]

_Oh no._

 

[20:35]

**I would have taken it back, but Ron would have gotten you to break my leg too**

 

 

[20:37]

_But I wouldn't want to break your leg. Maybe your cousin's, but not yours._

 

[20:38]

**Why not? Ron's always threatening to beat me up - keeps the friendship fresh don't you think ;)**

 

 

[20:38]

_Sure, okay. Anyway, what was the homework?_

 

[20:39]

**Eh, maths, English, history stuff like that**

 

 

[20:41]

_And did you get all of it done?_

 

[20:41]

**Yes mother**

 

 

[20:42]

_I'm just finishing off maths._

 

[20:42]

**Good boy**

 

 

[20:43]

_*dog emoji*_

 

[20:43]

**I should probably shower, have fun with your maths ;)**

 

 

[20:45]

_Maths is much more amusing than you, so no problem there :)_

 

[21:03]

**Was that a maths pun?**

 

 

[21:05]

_I don't know, you tell me, cutie pi._

 

[21:05]

**Oh god y**

 

 

[21:07]

_Because you're my angle._

 

[21:10]

**And you say my puns are bad**

 

[21:13]

_They are equally bad._

 

 

[21:14]

**But mine are gr8**

 

[21:15]

_That doesn't count as a pun._

 

[21:16]

**Neither does that**

 

[21:18]

_It has a mathematical term in it, so it does._

[21:23]

**You're just adding to the reasons**

 

[21:24]

_At least I'm not taking away the fun._

 

[21:24]

**If anything you're multiplying the situation.**

 

 

[21:25]

_I don't want to be divided and put into a side_

 

[21:26]

**That's doesn't even make sense**

 

[21:26]

_Like most maths equations then_

 

 

[21:28]

**Maths equations are hard too ;)**

 

[21:28]

_Wait what?! Potter?!_

 

[21:30]

**No, this is Patrick**

 

 

[21:31]

_Ugh, why are you so annoying?_

 

 

[21:31]

**No, this is Patrick**

 

[21:37]

_Really?_

 

 

[21:38]

**Nah it's Potter.**

 

[21:39]

_You don't say!_

 

 

[21:41]

**I know! Surprise!**

 

[21:41]

_Here I was under the impression I was talking to Benedict Cumberbatch!_

 

[21:42]

**We that's a bloody stupid thing to think**

 

 

[12:43]

_I think you mean well, Potter._

 

[12:44]

**What? I'm not trying to hurt you?**

 

[12:45]

_You said 'We that's a' and I'm implying that you meant to say 'Well that's a'_

 

[12:45]

**WeLL sorry I don't check everything before I send them!!!1!1**

 

 

[21:50]

_Salsa._

 

[21:51] 

_Dammit I meant sassy. Stupid autocorrect._

 

[21:57]

**Don't insult the auto correct! SHE'S ONLY TRYING YO HELP YOU!!!!**

 

[21:58]

_Who's it a she?_

 

 

[21:59]

**The autocorrect!! I call mine Daisy :)**

 

[22:00]

_Daisy's a cow's name._

 

[22:01]

**COW DEER U INSULT DAISEA**

 

 

[22:03]

_Really Harry? Seriously?_

 

[22:04]

**Siriusly.**

 

[22:05]

_I want to punch you._

 

[22:06]

**In the face?**

 

[22:06]

_Yes._

 

[22:06]

**With your lips?**

 

[22:07]

_Yes._

 

[22:07] 

_WAIT WHAT_

_HARRY WHAT_

 

[22:08]

**Ehehehe u want to kiss my face ehehe ;);););)**

 

[22:08]

_UGHHH I WASNT READING THE TEXT UGHHH!!!1!_

 

 

[22:11]

**its ok bby i no u lyk dis**

 

[22:12]

_Oh God not this again._

 

[22:13]

**How DEEr u usE Teh LORDs namE in VaIN**

 

 

[22:15]

_God god god god_

 

[22:19]

**HE'S MY GOD TOO YOU'RE SO SELFIE**

 

[22:19] 

**Shit I meant selfish**

 

[22:21]

_Did daisy do it?_

 

[22:23]

**Yes. Dammit Daisy!!**

 

[22:23]

_Honesty Daisy, you are disgraceful._

 

 

[22:34]

**Daisy is so not punk rock.**

 

[22:35]

_What's that's a reference off?_

 

[22:37]

**It's uh, more of a who...**

 

[22:37]

_Who? Who? Who? Who?_

 

[22:38]

**Eeeeoooooo**

 

[22:38]

_Potter, who is it a reference of?_

 

 

[22:40]

**My godfather, you know, the one that I want to live with but I'm not allowed because the evidence isn't strong enough but it is**

 

 

[22:41]

_Oh right. It sucks that the courts being a bitch about things_

 

[22:42]

**Yeah, but he's such an amazing person and I just really miss him.**

 

[22:43]

_Can you not visit him?_

 

[22:44]

**I can, but both he and I get emotional when I do and he wants me to focus on exams and that at the moment. Hopefully I'll see him soon though.**

 

 

[22:45]

_Well, I hope you do see him soon. He seems to mean a lot to you._

[22:46] 

_I'm not promising anything... But my father has some good connections he may be able to do something...?_

 

 

[22:48]

**Draco.. I can't ask you to do that for me. Although the offer is absolutely lovely and one of the nicest things anyone's offered to do for me, it's too much.**

 

[22:48]

_It's no trouble, really. I'd only have to ask._

 

 

[22:51]

**Oh uh.. okay, but only if you want to.**

 

[22:52]

_Ok. Great. But I'd have to know his name for stuff._

 

 

[22:55]

**Sirius Orion Black.**

 

[23:03]

_Black?_

 

 

[23:04]

**Yes? Is that a bad thing?**

 

 

[22:09]

**Hello? Draco?**

 

[22:14] 

**Well... Er, Goodnight Malfoy**

 

 

Tuesday 

 

 

[09:15]

**Good morning Draco.**

 

[10:45]

**Malfoy?**

 

[12:58]

**Well, aren't you charming**

 

[15:49]

**Draaaaaacooooooooo!!!!**

 

 

[16:01]

**Draco, seriously. Please, do you know how stupid I fucking feel?**

 

[18:03]

**Draco?**

 

"Harry you can't sit and mope over your phone just because he won't text you back."

 

 

"It does seem awfully odd though, Ron." Hermione said in Harry's defense, sat between the two boys with her legs crossed on the red couch in the Gryffindor common room.

 

"I know that Hermione, but he shouldn't get so upset over bloody Malfoy."

 

"I'm not upset over Malfoy." Harry replied. "I'm upset because he's clearly got something against Sirius."

 

"Be reasonable, Harry." Hermione urged, "Maybe his phone died?"

 

"It would be charged by now." He pouted. 

 

"His charger broke?" Ron added, backing up Hermione. 

 

 

Harry shook his head. He sat on the left side of Hermione, arms crossed and eyes staring at his feet that were stretched out in front of him.

 

"Well, just try not to think about it." Hermione said, taking a malteaser out of the packet that Ron was holding and placing it in her mouth.

 

"Whatever." Harry mumbled, playing with his shoelace. 

 

Ron sighed, sharing a concerned look with his girlfriend before speaking. "There's no training this weekend Harry," he said, looking at the bespectacled boy. "So the three of us could go out or something."

 

"What day's the match? Friday or something?"

 

"Yeah, but we get the weekend off."

 

"Sure, yeah - unless you guys want to do something by yourselves."

 

Hermione frowned and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "We want to do something with you. As the three of us."

 

"No, you feel sorry for me." Harry mumbled, brushing off her hand. 

 

Hermione sighed, "Well, do you want to do something with us?" She asked.

 

Harry shrugged, standing up, "I'm going to have a shower."

 

"Harry," Ron called after him.

 

"Yes Ron?"

 

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears, they're covered in grease."

 

"Like your hair then."

 

 

"Rude."

 

"You love it."

 

[22:05]

_Sorry, my phone died and I couldn't find my charger._

 

[22:23]

**Likely story**

 

 

[22:24]

_I'm sorry if I worried you but I can't help it that I couldn't find my charger._

 

[22:24]

**Cool. Night Malfoy**

 

 

[22:27]

_Goodnight Harry._

 

 

Wednesday 

 

[07:06] 

_ DRACO WAKE THE FUCK UP _

_ D _

_ R _

_ A _

_ C _

_ O _

_ WAKE _

_ UP _

 

[07:08] 

_ D is for dick, as in: you're a dick  _

_ R is for ratchet, as in: get your ratchet  ass out of bed  _

 

[07:09]

_ A is for arse, as in: I will kick your arse if you don't get out of bed _

_ C is for concussion, as in: I will give you concussion if you don't wake up _

 

[07:10]

_ O is for Oh, as in: OH MY GOD DRACO COME HAVE BREAKFAST I AM ALL ALONE  _

 

[07:11]

_ Wait I can see you  _

 

"Draco! Over here!" Pansy shouted across the hall, gaining a fair few sleepy death-glares from other pupils.

 

 Draco looked up from his phone, eyes looking in the direction of where he had heard his name been called. He walked over to Pansy, sitting opposite her and folding his eyes before resting his head on them.

 

"Draco I didn't get you here for you to sleep." Pansy said, slapping the back of Draco's head.

 

"Yes, I know that Pansy." Draco mumbled. 

 

"Did you like my poem?" She asked, poking Draco until he reluctantly sat up. 

 

 

"Yes. It was beautiful." Draco replied miserably, eyes shut.

 

He sat up with his right leg crossed over his left under the table. He rested his elbow on the table, making a fist with his hand and raising his head before leaning it on his chin.

 

"What's wrong Sleeping Beauty? Trouble with Blaise?" Pansy said, raising her eyebrows and taking a spoonful of cereal to her mouth. 

 

"I didn't get a very good sleep." The blond haired male replied and opened his eyes to stare sleepily at his best friend.

 

"Poor baby," she replied, chewing on her breakfast, "why?"

 

Draco shook his head, bowing his head and scratching the back of his head. "Just couldn't sleep."

 

"I'll get it out of you either way; what's got you all high-strung?"

 

"You are, literally, the worst and most annoyingly persistent friend in the world ever."

 

"I've only asked you twice."

 

"Yes, but I didn't sleep and it's only-" Draco looked at the clock on his phone, "- seventeen minutes past seven on a Wednesday morning and I haven't even eaten."

 

"Then eat." Pansy said, getting a slice of toast and throwing it at Draco's head. "And then you can tell me what's wrong".

 

Draco took ages to eat his food and by the time he was finished he was even more tired, and it was time for first lesson. 

 

 

"Come on, you can sleep in class." Pansy said as she got up.

 

"I can't," Draco said, tone between something in the middle of a groan and whine. "It's Severus' class. And if he catches me sleeping he'll tell my dad. And me and my dad are already at war."

 

"Well, I'll pinch you from under the desk to keep you awake then you can sleep in the next lesson."

 

"Fine." Draco replied. "I don't suppose you fancy carrying me to class, do you?"

 

"I'm sure Blaise would." Pansy smirked while standing up, "You've been ignoring him, Draco."

 

"That's not true. I was with him yesterday." Draco said, slightly miffed at what his best friend had said. 

 

Pansy rolled her eyes at the blond male's reply, "No, you asked him about the homework for chemistry whilst going to French with me." she replied.

 

"Yeah - well, let's just get to lesson." He replied and started to walk.

 

"No," Pansy said and leaned over the table, getting a hold of Draco's jumper and turned him to face her. "No until you tell me if you like Blaise or not. He's a nice guy Draco. Don't lead him on."

 

"I'm not leading him on! How - what? Why would I be leading him on?" Draco said defensively. 

 

"He's making all the effort with you but you're ignoring him." Pansy replied, standing with her arms folded over her chest.

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me."

 

"It's not my fault - I have a lot of school work and things."

 

 

"That doesn't make it alright for you to ignore him." Pansy replied, shaking her head before starting to walk to class.

 

Draco huffed, walking after his friend.

 

[08:56]

_My best friend is so dramatic._

 

[09:12]

**Tell me about it**

 

[09:16]

_I'm sure you're more dramatic._

 

[09:18]

**Yes. Yes I am. But one day I'll be a actor and leave your ratchet ass behind**

 

[09:20]

_You're the second person today to call my ass ratchet._

 

[09:27]

**You should probably get your ratchetness checked by a doctor**

**Make sure it's not contagious**

 

[09:28]

_My ass is not ratchet thank you._

 

[09:34]

**Better safe than sorry bbz**

 

 

[09:37]

_You're a pain in my 'ratchet' ass, Potter._

 

[09:41]

**See, told you your arse is ratchet**

 

 

[09:51]

_It's only ratchet bc you're in it_

 

 

[09:57]

_wAIT NO I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THIS_

 

[10:01]

**No turning back now you said it you commit to that sentence for better or for worse to autocorrect do you part**

 

 

[10:02]

_I hate you._

 

[10:05]

**You love me really bby.**

 

[10:07]

_This assignment is crappy._

 

 

[10:08]

**You're crappy.**

 

[10:43]

_What's the name of your godfather again?_

 

[10:46]

**esteban julio ricardo dela rosa ramirez**

 

 

[10:49]

_Mines called Mr. Mosby. What a coincidence._

 

 

[10:50]

**What a small lobby**

 

 

[10:53]

_Sirius Black, wasn't it?_

 

[11:04]

**Yuuuup**

 

 

[11:07]

_I'm sure I've heard that name before.._

 

[11:21]

**Yeah it's so common there's three people in my class called Sirius and five called Tarquinius**

 

 

[11:23]

_Ha bloody ha. The name does sound familiar though._

 

[11:22]

**Well I guess it would stick with you if you'd heard it before**

 

[11:24]

_I'm kind of intrigued by the name. Tell me about him?_

 

[11:25]

**If this is some weird roundabout sexual thing, Malfoy ;)**

 

 

[11:27]

_Haha. Look, I genuinely do want to help here, and I think it'd help if you could tell me things about him._

 

[11:38]

**Well um, he has black hair about shoulder length and like a few tattoos on his arms, like one's a moon and there's this antler thing on his leg and then there's a dog- there used to be this rat thing but he had it removed**

 

[11:40]

_I didn't mean tattoos._

 

[11:43]

**Oh, right, well his eyes are grey I think**

 

[11:47]

_No, Potter - like personality/family._

 

[11:59]

**Oh right well he thinks he's punk rock but he's not. He's not very responsible but he's incredibly loyal I guess. When I was younger he'd always make sure I'm looked after and no one made fun of me for stuff. Um he's really protective of the people he loves, I guess. And, like, he's funny and makes even worse puns than I do but he really is great and caring and I just really miss him...**

 

[12:01]

_Right, family?_

 

[12:06]

**My parents were more like his family than his blood relatives. He ran away from home when he was about my age...**

 

 

[12:08]

_He didn't get on with his parents?_

 

[12:09]

**Yeah, he never talks about it much but I've guess things.**

 

 

[12:11]

_Have you tried talking to his boyfriend about it?_

 

[12:14]

**Yeah but he's not the type to say more than what needs to be said**

 

 

[12:17]

_How long's your godfather wrongly been in prison for now?_

 

[12:23]

**Coming up to nine years now**

 

 

[12:24]

_How often do you get to see him?_

 

[12:36]

**Mainly weekends - normally once every fortnight, but I haven't seen him in about a month now...**

 

 

[12:37]

_Oh, how come?_

 

[12:40]

**I'm not really sure... His boyfriend said he doesn't really want to see anyone...**

 

 

[12:41]

_I'm sure it's hard on Sirius' boyfriend too. I mean, from what you say about him, he has horridly poor health, and I take it that he lives on his own/basically in hospital. He needs someone to be here for him and he obviously hasn't got that person. He's been missing that person/Sirius for nine years. And I don't doubt that that effects his health too._

 

[12:57]

**Yeah... I know that Draco**

 

 

_[12:58]_

_Of course you do. Sorry, I tend to be a bit shitty at times._

 

[13:09]

**It's fine. I'll text you after lessons?**

 

 

[13:11]

_Okay, have fun in class._

 

 

[13:11]

**U 2**

 

 

[15:46]

**Ello Malfoy**

 

[15:53]

_Bonjour Potter_

 

[15:58]

**'Ow is one this top evening?**

 

[16:02]

_Wut r u doin_

 

 

[16:15]

**Oh**

**My**

**God**

**You**

**Used**

**Text**

**Language**

**This**

**Day**

**Will**

**Go**

**Down**

**In**

**History**

**OMG**

**I**

**Am**

**So**

**Filled**

**With**

**Joy**

**I**

**Am**

**A**

**Doughnut**

**But**

**Not**

**Filled**

**With**

**Jam**

**But**

**With**

**Joy**

**I**

**Am**

**Joy**

**Doughnut**

 

[16:16]

_No I needed to reply quickly._

 

[16:16]

**Why?**

 

[16:17]

_Blaise._

 

 

[16:19]

**Oooooo boyfriend!!!**

 

[16:19]

_Shh!_

 

 

[16:21]

**No!! How is Draco's boyfriend? ;))**

 

[16:21]

_Sod off Potter!_

 

 

[16:23]

**I just told you about my imprisoned Godfather, you /have/ to tell me about Blaise!!**

 

[16:25]

_I will but not right now! God you're so impatient._

 

 

[16:27]

**Fine! I still expect all the information though.**

[16:35]

_And you will get the information. Bloody hell you're needy._

[16:35]

**I know, you have mentioned it before. As has Ron. And Hermione. And Dean and Seamus...**

[16:37]

_And yourself. So that makes six of us._

[16:38]

**Yep. I'm needy and speedy.**

[16:41]

_Speedy?_

[16:43]

**Yeah, you know, as in football and that.**

[16:43]

_So you're saying that you're fast when you have balls? ;)_

[16:44]

**Pansy is this you on Draco's phone?**

[16:45]

_What? No. It's Draco._

[16:51]

_Dammit. Fine. It is Pansy. I /FINALLY/ got Draco to go and talk to Blaise. I have his phone so there's no distractions and he can't fake a phone call/text to get out of talking with him._

 

 

 

Draco stood awkwardly in front of Blaise, biting his bottom lip. His hand scratched his shoulder and he swore to himself that he would kill Pansy for making  him meet up with the boy without his phone.

 

It wasn't that he didn't like Blaise. It was more that he didn't know how he felt  _exactly_  about he other boy.

 

"Look," Blaise said, a sigh leaving his lips as he looked at he blond that he not long ago took out on a date. "I like you, but I feel like you're just taking advantage. If you're not interested then just say, alright?"

 

Draco ran his tongue behind his teeth, "It's not that I don't like you Blaise - I do like you. It's that I... I don't know how to phrase it."

 

"Well I kinda need to know Draco." Blaise said, looking down at his shoes with his arms folded over his chest. "I don't really like to be fucked over." He muttered, kicking the floor with the front of his shoe.

 

"I'm sorry... 'Just not good with words." Draco looked down at the floor as well, reaching for his pocket where he wished his phone was. 

 

"Apparently you're not very good with sparing people's feelings either." Blaise said with a weak laugh, shaking his head before walking away.

 

Draco stood there for a second before he realised what had happened. He called out after him and tugged at his hand. 

 

Blaise turned around, "Are you actually going to talk? Or am I waisting more of my time?" He asked, the questions coming out more harsher than intended.

 

Draco half opened his mouth, in all honesty he hadn't thought this far ahead. A barely audible noise formed at the back of his throat before he clamped his mouth shut, turned and ran back to his room, embarrassed and suppressing tears he hadn't realised were fighting to come out. 

 

 

Blaise went to go after Draco but didn't bother, due to the fact that the boy was too fast.

 

Pansy turned her head from Draco's phone where she was playing Candy Crush, facial expressions softening when she saw Draco's face.

 

"What the hell happened?" She asked, concern laced in his voice.

 

She got off the bed, pulling Draco into a hug and wincing slightly as sobs left the other's mouth.

 

Draco couldn't form words, but that didn't matter to Pansy. She could guess pretty well at what had upset him. Already stressed with school and his father's expectations, this just pushed her friend over the edge and she cursed herself for making them talk. 

 

 

Although Pansy had never been known for being the sort to cuddle and coddle people, she had her exceptions to her rules. She ran her fingers through the back of Draco's hair, resting her forehead on the top of Draco's head, his face pressed against Pansy's chest.

 

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered, hand that wasn't in he blond locks now being occupied with rubbing the male's back in circles.

 

"Isn't your fault..." Draco mumbled, sons dying out to just shudders and tears. 

 

 

Pansy pulled back, pulling the sleeve of her jumper over her hand. Using her free hand, she gently held Draco's chin and lifted his head up so they were making eye contact, that Draco broke nearly instantly.

 

"I take it it didn't go well." She whispered lightly, using her jumper to wipe away Draco' tears.

 

He shook his head and sniffed. "Not really - I didn't say much."

 

"Well, here's your phone back. I'm going to get cookies and chocolate from my room and I'm coming back here and we are going to watch movies and not worry about anything." Pansy said, handing back his phone. "That Potter don't half talk a lot of crap, mind."

 

 

Draco laughed, not half hearted, or weakly, but a proper laugh.

 

"Yeah, I know." He said with a smile, sitting on his bed as he unlocked his phone.

 

[17:00]

_It's Draco. Idk what Pansy said but I'm back now._

 

[17:01]

**Hello master!!**

 

[17:02]

_Master? Eh, I like it._

 

[17:09]

**You nerd**

 

[17:09]

_You're a nerd_

 

[17:09]

**No ur a nurd**

 

[17:10]

  
_You're a super nerd_  

 

[17:10]

**Ur a super nerd to infinity no returns so there :pp**

 

 

[17:11]

_Awe dammit!_

 

[17:12]

**Awe man!**

 

[17:15]

_Swiper nooooooo swiping_

 

 

[17:17]

**You got the reference, oh yes.**

 

[17:18]

  
_It's Dora. Of course I got the reference._  

 

 

[17:19]

***Claps for you* *Sniffles* *Wipes tears* so proud of you**

 

[17:26]

_At least someone is..._

 

 

[17:27]

**Do you want to talk about it?**

 

[17:30]

_No, it's okay. I'm going to watch movies with Pansy. She's come back now._

 

 

[17:31]

**Alright, have fun. I'll text you later or whatever?**

 

[17:32]

_Yeah okay :)_

 

 

[17:33]

**Enjoy the films :)**

 

Harry put his phone down on his bedside table and got up, walking over to Seamus' bed and sitting down.

 

"Where's Dean?" He asked, knowing how rare it was for the two to be apart for even a minuet.

 

"Detention I think, why?" Seamus replied, closing his football magazine. 

 

Harry shook his head and have a shrug of his shoulder. "I'm just wondering. Ron's gone out, Dean's in detention, and Neville's copying notes off someone in the common room, so it's just us two up here."

 

"Yeah, so?" Seamus raised an eyebrow, "What's your game here, Harry?"

 

"Nothing, I'm just saying." Harry said, raising his hands up defensively and getting up.

 

"Right..." The Irish boy went back to his magazine as Harry went back to his own bed. "Er, Harry?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"...You wanna borrow this when I'm finished?" Seamus said, waving his magazine a bit. 

 

"Is it this week's or last week's?" Harry asked.

 

"This week's - I have last week's as well if you want to borrow that too?"

 

"I've seen last week's, Ron lent it to me." Harry replied. "But yeah, I'll read this week's after you."

 

"Okay. Cool."

 

 

[22:00]

_Remind me never to watch a horror with Pansy again._

 

[22:01]

**Awe, did Draco get scared?**

 

[22:02]

_Of the movie itself? No. Of Pansy screaming in my ear at moments of suspense in the film? Yes._

 

[22:02]

**Ehehe I do that to Ron and Hermy1**

 

[22:03]

_Why doesn't that surprise me?_

 

 

[22:04]

**You know me so well ;)))))))))**

 

[22:05]

_I suppose I do._

 

[22:05]

**So, what films did you watch?**

 

 

[22:07]

_The Purge, the unborn and Carrie_

 

[22:08]

**Ooo, any good?**

 

[22:08]

_Eh, not my taste._

 

[22:09]

**Let me guess, you rather watch the lion king?**

 

[22:09]

_Oh god no. That is emotional turmoil._

 

 

[22:10]

**Bambi gets me every time**

 

[22:10]

_Don't even talk to me about bambi that is the saddest thing_

 

[22:11]

**FOX AND THE HOUND THOUGH :'''(**

 

[22:11]

**TOY STORY FUCKING THREE OH MY GOD :"""(**

 

 

[22:12]

_tHAT WAS THE WORST ONE_

 

[22:14]

**brOTHER BEAR**

 

[22:15]

_HaRRY NO MY HEART CANT TAKE THIS_

 

[22:15]

**WHEN THE ESKIMO PARENTS DIE IN ICE AGE**

 

[22:16]

_tHATs nOT DiSNEY_

 

[22:16]

**ItS sTiLl HeArTbReAkInG**

 

 

[22:18]

_Finding nemo is great though_

 

 

[22:19]

_You remind me of Dory_

 

[22:19]

**Why?**

 

[22:21]

_I don't know, you just kinda do_

 

[22:23]

**Well you're bubbles then**

 

 

[22:24]

_Bubbles?_

 

[22:25]

**You know bubbles! Bubbles? BUUBBLES! Bubblesbubblesbubbles**

 

 

[22:27]

_Oh, I know now!_

 

[22:30]

**Yaaaay!!!!**

 

 

[22:31]

_Cute. I'm going to get to bed. Chemistry test second lesson tomorrow. English essay before that. Goodnight Harry._

 

[22:32]

**Good luck. Night Malfoy**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess is a poop no returns


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puns, flirting, Starbucks, football and more pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is BOLD  
> Draco is ITALIC  
> Ron is BOLD AND UNDERLINED
> 
>  
> 
> YES YES - I KNOW WE ARE AWFUL HUMANS BUT COLLEGE AND GSCES ARE HARD NOT TO MENTION WE WRITE THIS OVER TEXT MESSAGE WOW (No, really I'm really sorry. This has taken far too long to update and we probably won't get another update for a while because I have mock exams just before Christmas *cries*) ~ Izzi
> 
> I'm really sorry that this has taken us so long to update. College is really busy at the moment and Izzi has her GCSEs. Thank you for waiting for the update and we both hope that this excites you and gives you feels. ;) If you have any questions or so forth, our tumblrs are;  
> jilyaredeaddoe (me)  
> eye-cannot-see (Izzi ofc)
> 
> Instagrams;  
> prongs.poop (Izzi)  
> punkdsirius (me)
> 
> Again, thanks for being patient with us, we're really grateful. And if you currently have exams or coursework or whatever, we hope you get the grades you want. ~ Jess

Thursday 

 

[07:03] 

**I know someone who can do a good owl impression**

 

[07:06] 

_Who?_

 

[07:07] 

_Oh for fucks sake_

 

[07:08]

**Hehehehehehehe. I am the master commander!!**

 

[07:08]

_Commander?_

 

[07:09]

**It's off a YouTuber**

 

[07:11]

_Ah okay._

 

[07:20]

**EW WHATTHE HELL IS THIS SLOP**

**Oh wait, just scrambled eggs**

 

[07:22]

_What?_

 

[07:22]

**IT LOOKS LIKE RONS SHIT AFTER EATING 3 CHEESE PIZZAS AND CHICKEN STRIPS WITH EXTRA GUACAMOLE**

 

[07:23]

_WhaT?!_

 

[07:23]

**Hey, it's not my fault he doesn't flush afterwards**

 

[07:24]

_Let me clarify. You are talking about your breakfast right?_

 

[07:24]

**Yes. It looks vile. I'll stick to toast**

 

[07:25]

_You know Harry, with your amazing descriptive skills, you could be a author._

 

[07:27]

**Is that a compliment? iS THIS THE WORLD COMING TO A END?**

 

[07:28]

_It's too early for your shenanigans_

 

[07:28]

**Awe sweepy dwaco**

 

"He's still staring at you." Pansy stated, flicking her eyes past Draco to where Blaise sat, methodically sipping his tea. 

 

"I know, I can see him in the screen of my phone." Draco replied, putting his phone down and scratching his forehead. "What am I suppose to do? I completely bloody embarrassed myself."

 

"I don't know... I don't think he was very fair with how he reacted - from what you said anyway." She replied, looking back at Draco. 

 

Draco sighed, putting his head in his hands as he thought what to do.

 

"Right, that's it," he said, mustering up some courage as he stood. "I'm going to sort this out."

 

Going over, Draco tripped over his undone lace and  _fell_ into the bench on the opposite side of Blaise, face going into a plate of toast.

 

"Way to make an entrance." Blaise muttered. 

 

Draco stood up straight, looking over his shoulder and glaring at his dark haired best friend, who was  _cackling_.

 

He looked at Blaise and sat down, wiping the butter off his own face. "Well, I am pretty fabulous." He said lamely.

 

Blaise raised his eyebrows, "What do you want Draco?"

 

Draco sighed, looking down at his fingers and nervously playing with them.

 

"Look, I'm not trying to fuck with your head or waste your time," he said, looking up at Blaise and biting his lip. "I just don't know how I feel about you exactly."

 

"Why didn't you say that yesterday?" Blaise's tone was cold. 

 

"I... I tried to..." Draco's voice was small, like a child's tone of voice when they were receiving a telling off from a adult figure because they did something wrong.

 

Blaise scoffed, "Before or after you ran off crying?" He spat, taking a sip of his tea, eyes showing no emotion.

 

Draco blinked and his mouth twitched and, before he had realised, he had picked up the toast, smushed it into Blaise's face and walked out of the dining hall. 

 

Pansy snorted a laugh before grabbing Draco's phone off the table and getting up, running after Draco.

 

"That was amazing!" She laughed as she caught up with the male. "Absolutely amazing!"

 

Draco's face had paled, "I - I didn't even think. Pansy - I didn't."

 

"Shh, it was amazing!" 

 

Draco stopped and groaned, putting his head on Pansy's shoulder. "I've messed up, haven't I?"

 

"There there," Pansy laughed, patting the back of Draco's head. "It was still amazing."

 

"You are no help."

 

"But you love me." Pansy replied, starting to walk with Draco again. "What's first?"

 

"PSHE, we have to write down our progress so far."

 

"Progress so far: my assignment partner is a ginger nerd and Draco is a needy-ass nerd."

 

"Actually, Harry's the needy one out of his and I's, 'thing'."

 

"Thing?"

 

"Friendship? I don't know what to call it."

 

"Partnership?"

 

"That's makes us sound like we're starting a business or something."

 

"Partners in crime?"

 

"We're not criminals, Pansy."

 

"With that style of hair and those shoes.. you're committing enough of a crime."

 

Draco's mouth fell in mock horror, "How dare you accuse me of crimes against fashion!"

 

"I'm not accusing you," Pansy said and put her hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm telling you."

 

"Well,  _that_  tie and  _that_  headband? Sheesh girl."

 

Pansy faked a gasp and put her hand over her heart. "But Draco, I'm," she flipped her hair by swaying her head before looking back at her best friend. "fabulous!"

 

Draco's phone buzzed. "Hold that thought."

 

[07:48]

**DRACO WAKE UP DONT SLEEP ON ME not that I would really mind but**

**WAIT WHO SAID THAT WHAT**

 

[07:49]

_I am up and I am the little spoon thank you very much._

 

[07:49]

**Wouldn't have it any other way**

 

"Ron." 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think Malfoy is flirting with me."

 

Ron's jaw dropped. He forgot he was halfway to putting a spoonful of cornflakes in his mouth and grabbed for Harry's phone. 

 

Harry moved his phone into Ron's hand.

 

Ron took the phone and read the text, eyes growing wide.

 

"Har-ry!" He exclaimed, turning to look at his best friend.

 

"Wha-t!" Harry replied, imitating his friend's response. 

 

"You're flirting back!"

 

"I am not!"

 

"You are! It looks like you're the one who's leading the flirting!"

 

Harry blew air from his mouth in a dismissive way, "I'm just... Naturally sexual...?"

 

"...Ly attracted to a certain blond haired Slytherin." Ron finished with a smirk.

 

"Sod off." Harry said, taking back his phone. 

 

"Harry and Draco." Ron sung and poked Harry's cheek.

 

"Don't you dare." Harry groaned. 

 

"Sitting in a tree."

 

"Siriusly, shut up."

 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

 

"Ron!"

 

"First comes love."

 

"Stop please stop now."

 

"Then comes marriage! - Thanks Obama!"

 

"WE ARE NOT AMERICAN!"

 

"BUT IF WE WERE WE WOULD BE SO COOL."

 

"We're already cool."

 

"I am. You two are not." Hermione says, sitting down next to them after walking into the hall. 

 

"But I'm you're boyfriend, so I must be cool." Ron replied, leaning over to Hermione and pecking her lips.

 

"I think you're the one that needs glasses, if you think you're cool." Harry said after making puking sounds. 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly at her best friend, "How're things with Draco?" She asked.

 

"Oh, God. No." Ron moaned, "Don't ask him that - look, look at him Hermione! He's gone all jelly at the mention of his name!"

 

Hermione raised a eyebrow and smiled a little. "Am I missing out on something?"

 

"No!" Harry replied a bit too quickly. 

 

"If by 'no' you mean 'I want to marry Malfoy and adopt cutesie ickle babies with him and raise chickens then start a band' then yes, I suppose it is no." Ron added. 

 

"Raise chickens and start a band?" Hermione asked, nose scrunched up in confusion as she looked at Harry.

 

"No!" Harry defended himself. "It's not like that!"

 

"It's exactly like that."

 

Harry made a noise quite on parallel to a dying walrus and buried his head into his hands. "Leave me alone."

 

"Harry if you do like Draco, then it's your choice." Hermione said. "Both Ron and I will be supportive of it."

 

"But it's  _Malfoy_!" Ron groaned. 

 

"Yes, and Harry's our friend. And he's supportive of us, so we'll be supportive of him if he likes Malfoy." Hermione replied.

 

"Can we not talk about this."

 

"You brought it up!" Ron reminded. 

 

"I brought Malfoy up, it was   _you_  who brought up that I like him!"

 

"So you do like him!"

 

"What? No! Ron!"

 

"You so do." Ron said, gaining a kick from under the table. 

 

"Ron, shh. If Harry doesn't want to talk then we'll shut up." Hermione reasoned. 

 

"Thank you Hermione." Harry replied, going back to his phone.

 

[08:25]

**Malfooooooooooooy**

 

[08:27]

_Harrrrrrrrrrrrry_

 

[08:28]

**You didn't reply**

 

[08:30]

_Didn't I? Sorry; I thought I did._

 

[08:31]

**You're so mean to me!!!!!!!!**

 

[08:31]

_What? You're mean to meeeeee!!!_

 

[08:31]

**What?! I am not!**

 

[08:32]

_Are to!_

 

[08:38]

**No! I'm going to class now so I win. Text you later loser :)**

 

[08:45]

_Later, porcupine._

 

[15:30]

_SCHOOL'S OVER HARRY ENTERTAIN ME!_

 

[15:33]

**That sound awfully sexual**

 

[15:34]

_Maybe it's supposed to ;)_

 

[15:35]

**I'm still not sure if this is Draco or Pansy**

 

[15:37]

_It's Draco, I can be like /that/ sometimes. Anyway, entertain me!_

 

[15:38]

***dances***

 

[15:41]

_Stop! Stop! Stop! Your moves are all wrong! It's foot; toe; toe; hands. Not foot; foot; toe; hands. God Harry after all the training we've done as well!_

 

[15:42]

**It's not my fault! You're a crappy teacher!**

 

[15:43]

_You're a crappy dancer._

 

[15:46]

**I'm an amazing dancer!**

 

[15:51]

_You are not._

 

[15:58]

**I am too!**

 

[16:09]

_Nope. Any idea what the equation for working out speed is?_

 

[16:12]

**Speed = distance divided by time**

 

[16:31]

_Thank you. God I really hate physics._

 

[16:35]

**Ew same**

 

[16:37]

_I'm fine in chemistry. Biology isn't too bad. But physics is terrible._

 

[16:41]

**I'm best in biology, chemistry is okay then physics is just awful lol**

[16:45]

_Biology bores me to tears wow_

 

[16:50]

**I know what you mean it's a load of shit**

 

[16:52]

_But it's your favourite...?_

 

[16:58]

**No I'm just better at it than the others**

 

[16:59]

_Cocky_

 

[17:01]

**Nah just confident**

 

[17:03]

_I suppose._

 

[17:04]

**Think of it this way: would you rather be up your own arse of somebody else's?**

 

[17:05]

_Uh, mine I guess?_

 

[17:07]

**EGGSACTLY! LOVE YOLKSELF!!**

 

[17:08]

_That's your worst yet._

 

[17:08]

**Shell I stop?**

 

[17:09]

_I'll have to sea about that_

 

[17:09]

**God Malfoy! I was making egg puns! You ruined it!!!**

 

[17:10]

_Sorry._

 

[17:10]

**Nope. Not talking to you.**

 

[17:11]

_What? Harry come on!_

 

[17:14] 

_Harry?_

 

[17:35] 

_Really Potter?_

 

[17:49] 

_Wow. Mature._

 

[17:51]

**Hehe that'll teach you to mess with my puns**

 

[17:51]

_The gospel son returns!_

 

[17:52] 

**Admit it, my puns cracked you up**

 

[17:53]

_They're pretty good yeah_

 

[17:57]

**I gotta go. Wood wants to fit in an extra training session before the game tomorrow *sigh***

 

[18:00]

_Have fuuuuuun_

 

Draco locked his phone, placed it on the table and turned to Pansy, "You were saying?"

 

"I was asking what we're doing this weekend." Pansy replied, looking up from the drawing she had sketched out. "I need a break from this coursework."

 

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Draco said, looking at the picture, "This is good." He added.

 

 Pansy smiled, "Thanks." She replied and flicked the tip of his nose. "I was thinking that we could go shopping?" She asked, pouting at her best friend and making puppy dog eyes. "Please, Draco? You know you love me."

 

"But I don't need to!" Draco whined, "You have some pencil - there." He reached across and poked her in the face. 

 

Pansy scrunched her nose up and licked her finger, wiping it where Draco had poked her. "But you love me! Please Draco. I'll buy you Starbucks."

 

The blond boy sighed dramatically, "Damn myself and my white girl tendencies - fine."

 

Pansy grinned, "Thaaaaaank you." She sung and leaned over to Draco and pinched his cheek.

 

Draco shrunk back into his chair, spasmodically bunching his slim arms into his chest, "No touchy."

 

Pansy laughed, going back to drawing. "Anything new with Potter?"

 

"His puns are getting worse and he is a terrible dancer."

 

"What?"

 

Draco shook his head with a smile, "Nothing."

 

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Draco has a crush." She teased.

 

"I do not!"

 

"You do." Pansy smirked. "You guys can have cute babies."

 

"Slight biological problem there."

 

"Adopted babies."

 

"Right..."

 

"How's your German revision coming along?" Pansy asked, changing the subject.

 

"Wo ist mein Apfel?"

 

"What?"

 

"Wo ist mein Apfel?"

 

"Draco shut up."

 

"Where is my apple?"

 

"You don't have a apple."

 

"I would if I knew where it was."

 

"Reverting back to my original questions: how is your german going, Draco?"

 

"Well, Pansy, my german revision is going so badly that I have resorted to asking incoherent questions.'"

 

"Maybe you could ask your boyfriend for German help. Does he take it?"

 

Draco blushed, "Not my boyfriend."

 

"Might as well be." Pansy winked, nudging Draco in the arm. 

 

"Leave me alone Pansy." Draco whined.

 

"Never." Pansy smirked.

 

"You are a horrible friend." 

 

"Am not." Pansy replied. "I'm the bestest friend ever."

 

"I never knew annoying and mean we're synonyms of best!" Draco scoffed. 

 

"Well they are!" Pansy grinned.

 

"Course." Draco agreed half heartedly, nudging Pansy in the arm with his elbow.

 

 "You're a poop." Pansy said, chucking her rubber at Draco's head.

 

"You're a bigger poop." He replied, smoothing down his hair that now stuck up in the wrong places. 

 

Pansy licked one of her hands before leaning over and rubbing it against Draco's blond hair so it would stick up and get messier.

 

"Why must you hate me so?" Draco groaned, standing up and walking over to Pansy's mirror to try and sort out his hair. "You really do like that Bunny-coddler Magic-round-a-bout." He added, noting the increasing number of photos Pansy had placed around the mirror frame. 

 

"So much so I had to move those photo-booth pictures of us over there."

 

"What photo-booth - oh. Why do you still have them? I look awful!" 

 

Pansy smiled and got up, going on her tiptoes and getting the photos of her and Draco that were taken when they were twelve.

 

"Come on, you don't look too bad." She smiled, holding the photos in front of her and Draco, looking at them fondly. "Look at me! I have _an_  eyebrow. Not eyebrow _s_ , but  _an_  eyebrow."

 

"My hair is spikey, Parkinson. Spi-key." Draco said, pushing the photos away from him. 

 

"But look at how cute you were!" Pansy teased. "These were taken at that funfair, weren't they? Do you remember when we went on the ghost train and-"

 

"-I threw up. Yes I remember."

 

"I was going to say screamed so loudly I was slightly deaf for a week _then_  threw up."

 

"I was not that bad."

 

"Pretty sure you were."

 

"Well you're pretty wrong."

 

"All I heard was 'well you're pretty', thank you Draco, but I'm far out of your league."

 

"I think you mean I'm out of your league."

 

[19:03]

**DAZZLING DRACO I HAVE RETURNED LOVE ME**

 

[19:34]

  
_Oh god_. 

 

[19:34]

**GUESS WHO HAS AN ENERGY DRINK**

***points thumbs inwards to me***

**THIS GUY!!**

 

[19:35]

_And who gave you that drink?_

 

[19:35]

**ROOOOOOOONIL WAZLIBBBBBB**

 

[19:37]

_Nice one Ronald. How smart of you._

 

* 

 

[19:40] 

** Hey! Don't bring me into it! **

 

*

 

[19:41]

_YOU GAVE WEASLEY MY NUMBER?!_

 

[19:41]

**Yuuuuuuuuppppppp :):):):):)::)**

 

[19:43]

_You're an absolutely shitty person and I hate you._

 

[19:43]

**What...?**

 

[19:45]

_I'm joking, Harry. None of that was meant to be taken seriously._

 

[19:45]

**So you don't hate me?**

 

[19:46]

_Of course not, Harry. Don't be silly._

 

[19:47]

**Okay, I made Ron delete your number anyway**

 

[19:49]

_Thanks. Anyway, any plans for the weekend?_

 

[19:59]

**We have a match tomorrow so we'll get the afternoon with no timetable. If we win: celebrating. If we lose: losing party. Hermione and Ron want to do something I'm not sure what. Wbu?**

 

[20:05]

_Who're you playing against? Pansy wants to go shopping and she's got me to go with her because she promised me a Starbucks. I'm a sucker for Starbucks._

 

[20:09]

**Hah #whitegirl are you going to wear your fake uggs and post it on Instagram? Just got a pumpkin spiced mega frappe super decaf mocha chocha latte-chino #tumblr #yolo #ugly #whitegirllol**

**And Hufflepuff. We've already one.**

 

[20:10]

_Darling, please. Real uggs. It's a pumpkin spice latte and they are disgusting._

 

[20:11]

**Pure white girl right there.**

 

[20:15]

_I even have the blonde hair._

 

[20:17]

**You'd make the best girlfriend.**

 

[20:18]

_Baaaaabe, can we go Starbucks now? I haven't had it in, like, two hours I am so totally craving it right nowww!!!_

 

[20:19]

**But I just finished waxing my car!! I've bought you three of them today!!**

 

[20:19]

_I'll do that thing you wanted ;)_

 

[20:20]

**Sod it. Fine.**

 

[20:20]

_Love you bby <33_

 

[20:21]

**Luv u 2 cupcake <33**

 

[20:21]

_Ok this is weird now. Stop._

 

[20:23]

**But I just got in the car for you**

 

[20:23]

_I'd never do the thing you wanted me to do anyway._

 

[20:24]

**Fine. Ronald can do it for me.**

 

[20:25]

_Fine. But he won't be as good at as me._

 

[20:27]

**Oh he's better.**

 

[20:28]

_What do you mean better?! HAS HE DONE IT BEFORE?!_

 

[20:29]

**It was just the once...**

 

[20:31]

_I feel so betrayed! How could you!_

 

[20:34]

**We were on a break!!**

 

[20:37]

_It still counts!!_

 

[20:38]

**Someone had to do it! It was getting too long!**

 

[20:40]

_You could have gone to a professional!_

 

[20:51]

**Well next time it needs to be done I'll do it myself!**

 

[20:53]

_Fine!_

 

[20:54]

**I'm sorry if I don't like having a long middle fingernail!!**

 

[20:54]

_But my manicures were always the best!!!!1!1_

 

[20:55]

**Not that time you painted them yellow!! yELLOW!!**

 

[20:55]

_I thought they looked cute ok!?_

 

[20:57]

**But it's hufflepuff colours!!**

 

[21:12]

_Oh yeah..._

 

[21:31]

**I think I'm going to sleep, ttyl**

 

[21:34]

_Good night potter_

 

Friday

 

[05:30]

**Good morning Malfoooooooooooooy!!**

 

[05:32] 

**Today's the day!**

**Rise and shine!**

 

[05:37]

**Malfoy wake uuupppppo**

 

[05:41] 

**Who's going to thrash Hufflepuff today?**

**GRYFFINDOR!!**

 

[05:46]

**Star striker Potter has the ball, he dodges Diggory, swerves past Flinchfletly - he shoots! HE SCORES!!!!!! THE CROWD GOES CRAZY!**

***cheering sounds***

**No, please stop I'm blushing**

***more cheering***

**Okay continue**

**GRYFFINDOR WIIIINSSSSS**

 

[05:48] 

**GO GO GRYFfINDOR!**

**GO GO GRYFFINDOR!**

 

[05:48]

_Wot the hell will u shut up_

 

[05:48]

**GO GO GRYFFINDOR!**

 

[05:49] 

**MALFOY YOURE AWAKE YAAAY!!!!!**

 

[05:53]

_Ur so annoying. Sleep. 2 early._

 

[05:55]

**I GOT FOOTBALL TRAINING BBY**

 

[05:57]

_Well I don't. I'm lacking sleep. Now leave me alone Harold._

 

[06:12]

**Harold?! MY NAME IS NOT HAROLD!**

 

[06:15]

_My phone is on silent. Goodnight._

 

[06:16]

**IM RUNNING ON CAFFEINE WOOOOOOOOooiiIoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 

*

 

[07:30] 

_Make me a coffee I'm coming down in a minuet I'm tited_

 

[07:35]

_ You're tited? _

__

  
_[_ 07:38]

_Tired. I'm tired._

 

[07:40]

_ But you went to bed sooooooo early!!!! _

 

[07:41]

_POTTER. BLAME HIM AND HIS STUPID FOOTBALL MATCH._

 

[07:49]

_ Awe is Draco a little cheerleader for his boyfriend? _

 

Draco stalked over to where Pansy sat, stirring a mug of coffee. 

 

"Not. My. Boyfriend." He muttered as he sat next to her. 

 

Pansy, being the best friend possible, ignored his comment and pushed the mug over to him, "Black, extra strong, three sugars. There you are, Your Majesty."

 

Draco muttered a thank you, taking the hot cup between his hands and leaning his head on Pansy's shoulder.

 

"Have you done the physics homework?" Pansy asked.

 

Draco shot up straight, eyes wide as he stared at his best friend. " _What_ physics homework?"

 

"The one that I've done for you so you won't get in trouble." Pansy replied. "You're welcome."

 

"Oh-thank-God-thank-you-you-are-the-bestest-friend-in-the-whole-entire-world-wow-you-look-so-good-today-have-you-done-something-with-your-hair-whatever-you've-done-it's-working-wow-I've-never-noticed-how-brilliant-you-are-thank-you-"

 

"-Draco, shut up." Pansy interrupted. 

 

"Okay but thank you."

 

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You're welcome."

 

"Pass the butter?"

 

"Get it yourself, I did your homework."

 

"But Potter woke me up at an ungodly hour!" Draco complained, "Plus you're nearer to it."

 

"Yeah, well, no." Pansy replied, picking up the butter, using a knife to get some and spread it on her toast before putting the butter back where it was.

 

Draco pouted and reached across her to get to the butter, purposely elbowing her in the side while doing so. 

 

Pansy winced, leaning to Draco and biting him on the arm, who shrieked and jumped backwards. 

 

"What was that for?!" He cried. 

 

"You elbowed me." Pansy said with a wicked smirk and continued to eat her toast.

 

"You wouldn't pass me the butter." Draco's mumbled, munching on his dry, pitiful and butter-less piece of toast.  

 

Pansy rolled her eyes, taking Draco's toast and buttering it for him before handing it back to him.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"Drama queen."

 

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy and slowly munched on his now not so dry, pitiful and butter-less piece of toast. 

 

"Drama queen." Pansy said, playfully punching Draco in the arm.

 

Draco swallowed, "Second time in the same minute you've said that."

 

"That's because it's doubly true."

 

"It isn't true." Draco replied with a huff.

 

"I'm sure Potter will agree with meeee." She drawled. 

 

"Well too bad you don't have his numbeeeeeeeer." Draco mimicked. 

 

"You underestimate me, blond one."

 

"Pansy no," Draco whined. "Please don't text him."

 

"What? Wherever did you get that idea from? Like I'd ever text him!" Pansy exclaimed. 

 

"Good. You better not." Draco mumbled. "Should we get to class?" He asked, purposely changing subjects.

 

"It's like ten past eight! We don't need to go to class for another half an hour at least!" She replied, noticing the boy's plight at changing subject, "So we can carry on talking about Harry! Yay!"

 

"No, let's not." Draco groaned. "Let's talk about you! Who do  _you_ fancy?"

 

"Let's just go to class."

 

"See! You don't like it either! Who do you fancy?"

 

"No one." Pansy said, cheeks going red as she turned to look at her phone.

 

"Who're you texting?" Draco sang, leaning to look at her phone's screen and getting whacked on the face with it. 

 

Draco groaned, "Well that bloody hurt."

 

"Shouldn't be so damn nosy then." Pansy replied, sounding slightly sorry for her actions.

 

"Is it swollen?" Draco asked, gently poking where Pansy had hit him on the nose; hissing in pain as soon as he did.

 

"Shit I'm sorry Draco." She replies, pulling out her handkerchief as his nose had started bleeding. 

 

Draco took the handkerchief and held it over his nose. "It's fine, really." He said with a small smile, knowing his best friend hadn't meant it.

 

"So... Potter eh?" Pansy smirked, realising he wasn't pissed off. 

 

"No, I'm injuried, you're  _required_ to tell  _me_  who  _you_ like." Draco replied.

 

"Only if you tell me whether or not you like Potter."

 

"You know the answer to that."

 

"So you do like him!" Pansy grinned.

 

"Answer my damned question." Draco blushed. 

 

"Fine." Pansy sighed. "You know Sorcha? The one in my art class?"

 

"Oh my god. The one with five colours in her hair?"

 

"Seven actually. Purple, green, red, blonde, blue, pink and orange." Pansy corrected, looking down at the table. "But yes. Her."

 

Draco didn't say anything. He made his face a perfect mask of disgust and, after Pansy had a look of regret and misjudgement on her face, did he squeal, hug her and announce: "I ship it."

 

"Dork." Pansy laughed, hugging Draco back. "But do not tell anyone. Got it?"

 

"Sir, yes, sir!" Draco saluted, going back to his coffee. 

 

"So, why did porcupine wake you up at an ungodly hour?"

 

"Football training or something." He replied, showing Pansy the texts. 

 

"Awh, you're probably the first person he talked to today." Pansy cooed. 

 

"Sod off..."

 

"You definitely like him." Pansy said, poking Draco's face and creating a temporary dimple where her finger was placed.

 

"Nu-uh." Draco said half heartedly and quietly, taking a sip of his coffee. "Not at all..."

 

"Course."

 

[08:14] 

**Why is it, whenever we have a football game, the dinner ladies take extra care with my breakfast? The food is actually edible**

 

[08:17]

_Because they want you to have a good diet? Maybe they fancy you._

 

[08:17]

**Knew it. Sheila always gives me extra**

 

[08:19]

_Or maybe she's realised that you look underfed?_

 

[08:19]

**What?**

 

[08:21]

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

 

[08:23]

**No, tell me.**

 

[08:28]

_Well, er... You just look underfed?_

 

[08:28]

**Malfoy.**

 

[08:35]

_Just that you're quiet skinny and, well, things you've said about the people you live with/ things I've heard - because people talk about Gryffindor's star striker, there's rumours/gossip stuff - it makes me think that maybe you're slightly neglected...?_

 

[08:40]

**What rumours go round about me?**

 

[08:43]

_Nothing really bad or anything. It's things like 'oh he has a bad home life.' 'I heard his godfather killed his parents because his dad crashed his motorbike'_

_Stupid, insignificant things that don't make any sense._

 

[10:30]

**My parents are dead, I've basically been neglected since I moved in with the Dursleys at age seven, my godfather is 110% innocent.**

 

[10:35]

_Okay. I hope he gets released from prison, Harry. You deserve that._

 

[10:45]

**Mm. I just.. I really miss him. Like, a lot. Idk if you have a godfather or whatever, but imagine your dad being WRONGLY put into prison and only seeing him about 24 times a year for a hour.**

 

[10:46]

_That does sound terrible Harry; I wouldn't want it for anyone._

 

 [10:55]

**I'll text you in a bit. Gotta do something x**

 

[10:56]

_Okay :)_

 

[12:30]

**Back. :) Sorry about the kiss, must've accidentally pressed the x button, was typing fast.**

 

[12:31]

_No worries. How was class?_

 

[12:32]

**I wasn't in class.**

 

[12:33]

_Football?_

 

[12:34]

**Ha; I wish**

 

[12:35]

_What were you doing then?_

 

[12:35]

**Doesnt matter. But what does matter is WHAT HAPPENS AFTER LUNCH!!!1!1**

 

[12:37]

_YOU CAN DO IT POTTER!!!1!!_

 

_Potters so great,_

_Makes a fab mate,_

_Best at football,_

_And the opposite to straight!!_

_^ there's my chant for you. Don't say I'm not supportive over your career choices._

 

[12:38]

**My rendition of barbie girl was better**

 

[12:41]

_I'm trying okay._

[13:26]

**Okay.**

**I MUST LEAVE YOU NOW DAZZLING DRACO FOR THE WARM UP AWAITS**

 

[13:28]

_Break a leg :)_

 

[13:28]

**WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND HURTING PEOPLE?!?1!3?2!?!/?**

 

[13:29]

_It means good luck_

 

[13:30]

**Oh. Thank you!!!!!**

 

[16:45]

**WE**

**WON**

**THE**

**FUCKING**

**GAME**

 

[16:46] 

**MALFOY**

**WE**

**WON**

**11-nil**

**DRACO DRACO COME ON BE HAPPY FOR MEEE**

 

[16:54]

**DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 

[17:08]

_Sorry._

_Anyway_

_WELL DONE I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!_

 

[17:08]

**YAY UR NOT DEAD**

 

[17:10]

_No. Not the last time I checked anyway._

 

[17:10]

**COME ON MALFOY CHEER UP!**

 

[17:11]

_UGHhHufhuufhhh but you woke me up earlyyyyyy_

 

[17:15]

**Because I needed support!!**

 

[17:16]

_You had your teammates!_

 

[17:16]

**But yourrrreeeeee cuuuuterrrr**

 

[17:21]

_Wait what_

 

[17:34] 

_Potter?_

 

[17:48]

_Harry?_

 

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Harry chanted under his breath as _another_  bloody text from Malfoy came through. 

 

[17:50]

_You think I'm cute? Or is this Ron? Or are you already 'celebrating'?_

 

"It's your own fault." Ron said. "That's why you double check texts."

 

"But, I-" Harry groaned. "This isn't fair!"

 

"But it's your fault."

 

"Do you not have anything better to say?"

 

"NOPE - imma go get some."

 

"Hermione's revising."

 

"Seriously?! She's revising?! But we won the game!"

 

"But it is Hermione and-"

 

"She didn't even say congratulations and-"

 

"Ron I-"

 

"It's as if she doesn't even care anymore! She's always bloody working and-"

 

"Ron seriously-"

 

"No Harry! I don't even know why I'm even with her!"

 

"Is that so?" A shrill voice from behind Ron spoke. 

 

Ron face scrunched up in a way of complete and utter regret. "Shit..." Harry heard him breathe. 

 

"Congratulations on winning the match  _Harry_." Hermione seethed. "I'm going to go talk to Ginny, seeing as all I do is  _revise_." she turned and hurried off to find the ginger girl. 

 

"Bloody hell!" Ron groaned, "Do you know what's going to happen now?"

 

"Yeah but tell me anyway."

 

"Ginny'll tell my mum and then my mum will go mad and possibly come to the school to give me a  _huge_  telling off and-"

 

"And you'll apologise to Hermione but you're scared you're loosing Hermione as it is and you didn't mean to upset her." Harry finished.

 

"And then my mum will probably say something a long the lines of 'oh, Harry, dear, you're looking rather sickly - here have some cake.' And I won't be allowed any."

 

"Ron your girlfriend's upset and you're worried about not getting cake?" Harry asked with an amused laugh. "Go see Hermione."

 

"But she'll hit me or something!"

 

"Don't worry I'll kiss it better."

 

"Then she'd definitely hit me."

 

"Dude. Bromance. God."

 

"I'll sort it out in the morning."

 

"Sort it out now."

 

"But Ginny-"

 

"I'll handle her."

 

"But you hate her."

 

"I don't hate her."

 

"But-"

 

"Come on." Harry sighed.

 

The dark haired male grabbed Ron by the wrist, dragging him to his sister's dorm.

 

Harry plopped down in between the girls having a rather heated debate about one ginger arse-wipe on Ginny's bed and said, "So I might have accidentally sent a regrettable text. Ginny, thoughts?"

 

Ginny rolled her eyes, "What did it say, Harry?" She asked.

 

"Ginny, I was talking to you!" Hermione said, just before Ron sat next to her.

 

"Hush, Her-my-one." Harry soothed, not turning to face her but putting his index finger on her lips, "Well, Ginevra, I might have called one Slytherin striker cute."

 

"Oh for God's sake." Ginny said, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Did you mean it?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Or was it another Harry-moment?"

 

"What the hell is a 'Harry-moment'?!" Harry whined. 

 

"A moment where you fuck up by being a idiot and don't consider the other's feelings."

 

"And when you don't think before doing something." Hermione adds. 

 

"'I'm Harry Potter! I'm the coolest goddamned kid ever so you better get used to it." Ginny imitated. 

 

"Didn't you tell him that once?" Ron contributed. 

 

Ginny gave her brothers the evils. "Don't make me get out  _the_ pictures."

 

Ron's face paled. "You dare."

 

"Anything's possible if you have enough nerve." She smirked. 

 

"Ron - mate - make up with Hermione. I'm distracting your sister for you." Harry, not so discretely hinted at Ron.  

 

"Look, Hermione, I am really sorry about what I said." Ron said, looking at his girlfriend and holding her hands.

 

"I don't think you understand, Ron." Hermione said, taking a hand out of Ron's and wiping her eye and smudging some of her eyeliner. "You don't even seen to appreciate me anymore. I know we haven't  had a proper date and that for ages, but I  _have_  to revise and I  _need_ the grades."

 

"I know you want to do well - I know that." He replied, wiping her tears for her. "You work so hard; you need a break."

 

"I can't take a break," Hermione said with a sniff and a staggering breath. "I  _have_  to revise Ron-" Her voice croaked.

 

"Urh... We're going to go back to the party..." Harry said, ushering Ginny out of her room. 

 

Ron took Hermione's cheeks into his hands, kissing the top of her head and pulling her into his arms, the tip of his nose nuzzling against Hermione's hair. He closed his eyes as the girl let sobs past her lipstick coated lips, feeling her grip on his shirt tighten.

 

"Come on Hermione, it's okay." He whispered, kissing her head repeatedly. "It'll be okay. But you've got to take breaks. You're still human and all humans need breaks in order to function properly. You know that just as well as I do. If not better."

 

"I know." She mumbled between tears, her voice growing hoarser from holding back.

 

"I'm sorry for what I said," Ron said in a soft voice. "I didn't mean it. I just miss you, it's like we don't do anything anymore."

 

Hermione nodded shakily, still clutching his shirt. 

 

"We can do something this wekeend, I'll take you out." Ron suggested. "I'll take you out to that Italian restaurant you like so much."

 

"You don't have to do that."

 

"I know; I  _want_  to." Ron smiled, running a hand through her untamed hair.  

 

"But Ron, you don't have-"

 

"Hermione I've been saving up," Ron smiled. "I might not come from the wealthiest background, but I can find the money to take my girlfriend out."

 

"I'd be honoured to go on a date with you." Hermione said, clutching less tightly onto him. 

 

"Look at me," Ron said, looking down at his girlfriend and locking eyes with her when she looked up. "I love you."

 

Hermione smiled meekly "I love you too."

 

oOo

 

Draco walked into Pansy's room, "Get up nerd." He said, seeing the girl half asleep on her bed. "I have news."

 

Pansy slowly raised her eyelids from her nap and sat up. "Why hast thou summoned me?"

 

"Because one hast news." Draco said, laying on Pansy's awkwardly.

 

"Get off me you git." She replied shoving him off onto the floor. 

 

"Rude." Draco said, pulling himself back onto the bed.

 

"What is your news?"

 

"Read." Draco said, cheeks turning red as he gave Pansy his phone, that was on his conversation with Harrry.

 

"Is that it?" Pansy asked, flipping the phone onto her mattress. 

 

"What's ruffled your feather?" Draco frowned, slightly saddened by the reaction.

 

"Nothing. But that's your news? Surely you must have realised he thinks you're cute or something along those lines by now?"

 

"No...?"

 

"Idiot." Pansy said with a roll of her eyes. "Now get out so I can go back to my sleep."

 

"No - what's that supposed to mean?! I'm not an idiot!" Draco pouted, firmly crossing his arms and stamping his foot like an angry child. 

 

"It means fuck off." Pansy spat, glaring at the blond.

 

Draco stepped back slightly, learning from memory that it's better to leave her alone when she gets like that. "Urh, well..." He stuttered meekly before turning around and walking briskly out of the room. 

 

[19:45]

_I think I upset Pansy??_

 

[19:47]

**How comes?**

 

[19:48]

_She's in a really bad mood and I'm not sure if it's with me or just a bad mood in general but she's never like it with me she's usually fine_

 

[19:48]

**Right er maybe just leave her alone until she calms down?**

 

[19:51]

_Yeah I guess. Still at the celebratory party?_

 

[19:52]

**It'll go on all weekend I've gone up to my dorm now :')**

 

[19:52]

_Oh okay cool. Same._

 

[20:03]

_HAHA YES. SHE LEFT HER SHERLOCK BOXSET HERE_

[20:03]

**YUUUUUS MARATHOOONNN ITTTTT**

 

[20:04]

_OF COURSE._

 

[20:04]

**Woo!!**

 

[23:05]

_The drama.. Anyway, I've watched all I can. Text you tomorrow._

 

[23:06]

**G'night Malfoy x**

 

Saturday

 

Harry sat down at the table with his friends, but noticed that they both looked like they were hiding something.

 

"What?" He asked with a frown. "Is there something on my face?" He felt around his cheeks.

 

Hermione gulped. "Remus is here, and he wants to see you about something." She said; her tone audibly worried.

 

"Dumbledore's going to call you up at, like, eleven so he and Remus can speak to you. It doesn't seem good." The red haired male added.

 

Harry didn't reply, he shrugged and went to grab a the jug of orange juice on the table. 

 

Deciding to changed the subject: Ron spoke, "Spoken to Malfoy today?" He asked, shovelling a spoon of cereal into his mouth.

 

Visibly more at ease Harry replied, "Nope, thought he could text me first today."

 

"Why?" Hermione queried. 

 

"'Cause I woke him up really early yesterday and though I should let him sleep in."

 

"Awe, cute." Ron teased, wincing at the kick under the table from Harry.

 

"That's fair enough." Hermione replied. "Don't do all the chasing."

 

"Stop making me seem like some crazy teenage girl besotted with Baking Soda Cumberland Sausages." Harry whined, to which Ron replied:

 

"But you are a crazy teenaged girl besotted with Bouncy Castle Candy Corn."

 

"Whatever." Harry muttered, grabbing a piece of toast and putting bacon on it.

 

"Harry, Dumbledore seemed distressed when he told me to pass on the message." Hermione said, not quite wanting to drop the subject yet. 

 

Harry shrugged. "Oh well." He replied,  _wanting_  to drop the subject.

 

"Will you just listen. You don't understand the importance of it."

 

"No, Hermione. You listen: I know full well the importance of it and _that_  is why I'm avoiding it." Harry barked.

 

"Well you shouldn't!" Hermione hissed, not backing down from the argument that had clearly started. "You know what it's going to be about and you know that you shouldn't waste time!"

 

"I'm not wasting time! I don't want to talk about my family problems with you two because they're not all that nice!" Harry lowered his voice, realising he was verging on shouting, "I'm trying to  _protect_ you."

 

"Pushing your problems aside because they're not nice isn't what you should do." Ron replied, feeling sympathy for his best mate. "Family problems are never nice. But we're your best friends - you _should_  talk to us about them."

 

"I don't want to drag you into things! Hermione - you have enough on your plate as it is.  _I_  don't want to be the reason you fail your exams!" Harry fought back, ignoring Ron's sympathy. 

 

"Harry, I'm not going to fail any exams for  _any_  reasons." Hermione answered. "Especially not you!"

 

"But I don't want to worry you!"

 

"You already are, mate. You can't avoid it." Ron stated. 

 

"We'll come with you if you want." Hermione said. "But I doubt we'll be allowed to come in."

 

"No, no. It's fine. You guys do what you want to do. I don't want to waste your time." Harry assured. 

 

"Are you definitely going to go?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Yes. I  _want_  to see Remus." He implored. 

 

"Alright." Hermione replied. "Well, good luck."

 

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, finally getting to eat his breakfast. 

 

[08:54]

_Morning Harry._

 

[08:58]

**G'morning Dazzling Draco**

 

[09:03]

_How're you?_

 

[09:03]

**Sore**

 

[09:04]

_What?_

 

[09:04]

**I didn't warm up properly**

 

[09:04]

_Again? Do you ever warm up properly?_

 

[09:05]

**Of course I do. Rude.**

 

[09:05]

_Are you sure?_

 

[09:05]

**No I'm Harry god Draco haven't we been through this???**

 

[09:07]

_I'm pretty sure you're a still wizard._

 

[09:07]

**IM JUST FREAKING HARRY**

 

[09:08]

_Okay, okay, calm your boobies._

 

[09:10]

**I have boobies?!**

 

[09:11]

_Omg_

 

[09:12]

**DRACO WHAT DO U MEAN I HAVE BOOBIES?!?**

***hurt voice* are you calling me fat? :""""""((((((**

 

[09:15]

_No Harry, I'm not calling you fat you idiot._

 

[09:16]

**Draco, babe, it was sarcasm**

 

[09:16]

_Babe? *raises eyebrow*_

 

[09:17]

**And that was used ironically**

**Ugh my talents are wasted on youuuuu**

 

[09:19]

_I'll buy you some new ones I promiseee_

 

[09:21]

**And pizza.**

  
**[** 09:22]

_You and your bloody pizza._

 

[09:22]

**But malfoyyyyy pizza is baeeeeeee**

 

[09:23]

_I knowwwwww_

 

[09:25]

**Then buy me pizza.**

  
**[** 09:27]

_Buy me Starbucks._

 

[09:32]

  
**If Slytherin wins the next match against us I shall buy you Starbucks but if we win, you buy me pizza.** **Deal?**   


 

[09:34]

_Fine, but you better be ready for when we win._

 

[09:36]

**You win? Hah. Puh-leeeease.**

 

[09:40]

_I think you're forgetting whom /always/ wins._

 

[09:40]

**Yeah. Us.**

 

[09:41]

_Us - u Slytherins_

 

_Thanks you Harry._

 

[09:41]

**You're welcome**

 

**Wait what**

 

[09:43]

_I AM THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND, DO DO DO DO DOO_

 

[09:45]

**Mama. Just killed man. Put a gun against his head. Pulled the trigger now he's dead**

 

[09:45]

_What._

 

[09:45]

**Mama. His life had juST BEgun. And oh god I've thrOWN IT ALL AWAY**

 

[09:46]

_Harry. What._

 

[09:46]

**MamAAA ooOOOooH didn't mean to make you crYY**

**If I'm not back agAIN THIS TIME TOMORROw**

**Carry on**

 

[09:47] 

**Carry onnnnn**

 

[09:47] 

**As if nothing really matters**

 

[09:48] 

**Too late, my time has come**

 

**Sent shivers down my spine but he's aching alLL the time**

 

[09:49]

_Potter, what are you doing?_

 

[09:49]

**Goodbyyyye everybodyy I'VE got to gooOOo**

 

[09:50] 

**BUT I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL BEHIND**

 

**MAMAHHHH OOOOOOHH I DONT WANNA DIE**

 

[09:51]

_Wait..._

 

[09:51]

**SOMETIMES I WISH I HAVENT BEEN BORN AT ALLLLLLLL**

***kickass guitar solo***

 

[09:52] 

**I see a little silhouette of a man**

 

[09:52]

_Skaramoosh skaramoosh can you do the fandango_

 

[09:53]

**Nope.**

**You ruined it.**

  
**Dammit Draco.**  

 

[09:54]

_How did I bloody ruin it?!_

 

[09:56]

**I WAS SOLOING AND YOU RUINED IT**

 

[10:11]

_Sorry but I am out of flying fucks to give. Please try again tomorrow._

 

[10:18]

**Woah... Draco what's eaten your willy?**

 

[10:21]

_Just checked. It's still there. All good._

 

[10:21]

**Why are you being so blunt with me?**

 

[10:23]

_I'm not being blunt?_

 

[10:23]

**Feels like you are**

 

[10:30]

_Oh, well sorry. I don't mean to._

 

[10:32]

**I gotta go ttyl**

 

[10:34]

_See you Harry._

 

Now, Harry hadn't been expecting to be called to Dumbledore's office until eleven o'clock but Mcgonagal had cornered him in the corridor on the way back to his dorm. 

 

"Harry, you need to go I Dumbledore's office,  _now_." McGonagal said sternly.

 

"Of course Professor." Harry replied, saluting when he thought she wasn't looking.

 

"I saw that Mr. Potter."

 

Harry flushed red before starting his way to Dumbledore's office. His heart was thumping against his chest and his palms were sweating.

 

Remus only ever visited if it was something to do with Sirius or if Harry had had an exam and Remus was checking how he had done. But since Harry hadn't any exams, it was definitely about Sirius. And to do with the fact that everyone was being so serious with him, he knew it wasn't a good thing.

 

Now standing in front of the door that led into the headmaster's office, Harry knocked three times before entering.

 

"Ah, Harry. Please sit." Dumbledore greeted, standing up from his chair. "Boiled sweet?" He offered. 

 

Harry declined the offer and went to sit, smiling weakly at Remus who had stood up as Harry entered the room. 

 

"There's no need to look so concerned." Dumbledore assured. 

 

Dumbledore and Rems glanced at each other; silently working out who should tell Harry the news. They decided Remus.

 

Turning in his seat, Remus pursed his lips as his hip ached, now looking directly at Harry. "You're not a kid, so I don't want to sugarcoat it." He sighed deeply, licking over his chapped lips. "Sirius has been hospitalised. He got in a fight with one of the other inmates and it was him who got he worst of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again Jess is the poopiest of poops and apparently my Prongs game was strong today. Also, we hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I can't believe we have over a thousand hits - thank you ever so much :)))))))))))


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward comforting; buses; pizza and dancing
> 
> (Someone forgot to put the text thing in dammit Jess)
> 
> As always,  
> Harry is BOLD  
> Draco is ITALIC  
> Hermione is UNDERLINED  
> Ron is BOLD AND UNDERLINED  
> Pansy is ITALIC AND UNDERLINED  
> Ginny is *BOLD, UNDERLINED AND IN ASTERISKS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE UPDATED
> 
> LIKE, TOO LONG
> 
> BUT LUCKILY IZZI/POOP HEAD AND I ARE OFF FROM SCHOOL/COLLEGE
> 
> THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ, COMMENT, GIVE KUDOS TO THIS FANFICTION. IT MAKES US SO HAPPY.
> 
> WE HOPE YOU ENJOY.
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS.
> 
> \- Jessica
> 
> HI! WE ARE TERRIBLE BUT I HAD MOCK EXAMS! I'M SORRY, BLAME THE EDUCATION SYSTEM! But, in other news, it's the Christmas half term and I have no homework or revision! (So hopefully some more updates!)  
> ANYWAY ALL YOUR SUPPORT IS AMAZING ILY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> -Izzi

Harry looked at Remus; disbelief in his eyes and his mouth slightly ajar. He was in shock. What did Remus mean? Surely this had to be a joke, right? But Harry knew Remus wouldn't do something like that. The Dursleys; yes. But never Remus. He went to speak, but instead, a sob left his parted lips, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Remus, had never really one that knew how to comfort people. But he went to reach out and place a hand on Harry's shoulder to tell him it would be okay; but couldn't. His hand jittered slightly in the air between the two. Remus caught Dumbledore gesturing to give Harry a hug. Remus got up, ignoring the pain in his bones. He knelt down, gently placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

 

"Although I'm not sure if it's the best of ideas, Dumbledore thinks it's best if you were come and see Sirius with me today." Remus said, voice soft as he looked Harry.

 

The fuzz-haired boy nod in agreement, "Yeah, I'd like that."

 

 

Remus nodded. "I've got to go and do a few things, I'll be back to take you to see Sirius at twelve."

 

 

"Okay, see you then." Harry smiled weakly. 

 

 

Remus returned a weak smile and stood up properly, saying goodbye to Dumbledore before exiting the room, leaving an a awkward atmosphere.

 

[11:00]

_So, any plans for the day Harry?_

 

[11:21]

**Eh, going to see my now hospitalized godfather, who got in a fight in prison, with his illness riddled boyfriend, you know the usual.**

[11:24]

_Oh god, I'm so sorry. Do you have any idea of what happened?_

 

[11:32]

**Nope**

 

[11:33]

_I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm not even going to ask if you're okay because obviously you're not. Are you nervous about seeing him?_

 

[11:47]

**I'm just trying not to think about it...**

 

[11:48]

_Wanna hear a joke?_

 

[11:48]

**Sure**

 

[11:51]

_What do you call a sad coffee?_

 

[11:52]

**I haven't the slightest clue**

 

[11:53]

_A depresso_

 

[11:55]

**I sound like that coffee rn.**

 

[11:55]

_Don't feel down about it love, we all get like it x_

 

[11:57]

**Holy crap you put a kiss. Feeling the empathy dude. Feeling the empathy.**

 

[11:59]

*** x (Wouldn't want to forget yours back.)**

 

[12:02]

_Oh shit sorry._

 

[12:02]

**Why are you apologizing?**

 

[12:03]

_That was sarcasm, wasn't it?_

 

[12:16]

_Harry?_

 

"The nurse said he should be awake soon." Remus said, as Harry switched off his phone. Apparently mobiles interfered with some hospital equipment, at least that's what Ron said once. 

 

Harry nodded. They were stood outside the room where his unconscious godfather was laid. No doubt he was attached to various machines to keep him going.

 

"Okay." He whispered.

 

Remus put his hand on Harry's back in a comforting manner, pushing the door open and walking in the room with Harry.

 

Harry stared at Sirius, already feeling the tears come to the corner of his eyes. He looked so different. His face was badly bruised and cuts were everywhere across his facial features. He was a sickly pale colour and the beeping of the machine only made Harry feel even more anxious and worse than before.

 

Harry looked over at Remus, who's skin looked on parallel to his godfather's in the lucid hospital lights. 

 

Remus lay his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Do you want some time on your own with him."

 

Harry didn't reply but Remus left the room anyway. Harry stared at his godfather; he was usually so full of live. But now he was laying in a hospital bed; barely conscious with a life support machine helping him stay alive. 

 

He walked over to the older male, sitting down and just staring at him. How could this be Sirius? Surely there was a mistake. The Sirius he knew wasn't covered in cuts and bruises. His hair was much better kept. The Sirius that lay in the hospital bed before Harry's eyes didn't even look human. Let alone his godfather.

 

He slid his hand into Sirius', biting his lip so he wouldn't  cry. "This can't be real." he whispered to himself. "It  _can't_  be."

 

Sirius' hand twitched, "Well... it is real... Harry." he muttered hoarsely, opening his eyes slowly.

 

Harry looked up to his godfather's face, "What happened?" his voice was small and full of fear. Harry wasn't even sure it was his own.

 

"There was this staircase and a banana peel and - you know I'm quite clumsy Harry-"

 

"Sirius."

 

Sirius sighed, "I guess you're too old to believe that now, aren't you?" he asked, turning his head to look at Harry.

 

Harry nodded, squeezing Sirius' hand, as if if he didn't hold it tight enough Sirius would disappear.

 

"There's this guy in prison, he's such what you would call the.. head of prison. The one who you don't want to mess with. Anyway, he started on a friend of mine in there, the only one I have in there, actually. And he's not very big or muscular, so I tried to stop it, and then  _I_  got into the fight instead."

 

"It's good to know your morals are still the same." Remus shook his head from where he stood by the door frame. "But really? You're too loyal sometimes."

 

Sirius looked up to see his boyfriend, he laughed a little, which he soon regretted as it hurt his chest. "Well, I have always been compared to dogs."

 

"It's because you smell." Harry added, wrinkling his nose while Remus copied him. 

 

"Awe, what a lovely family I've got." Sirius laughed.

 

He immediately regretting laughing. Because as soon as he did, he felt sick. He quickly turned his head away from Harry and Remus as blood rushed out of his mouth.

 

Remus was shouting for a nurse. Or a doctor or  _somebody_!  _Why can't you people just do your goddamned job?!_  but Harry was in a stupor, watching as the nurses and doctors ushered them out the room and closed the door. 

 

Sirius was hurling, his body reeling and his forehead sweating. 

 

Remus crossed an arm around his chest, his other arm propped up by its elbow resting on his other hand. He covered his mouth with his hand which wasn't supporting his arm. He was so stressed out, in pain, and simply didn't know what to do.

 

Harry wouldn't sit beside Remus on one of the backache inducing, plastic waiting chairs in the corridor; he strode up and down the linoleum hallway, trying to peer through the door every time he passed Sirius's room. 

 

"Harry sit down." Remus said with a sigh. "You're only going to make yourself more anxious."

 

Harry halted and turned on his heel, making a screech of rubber on rubber: Remus winced. 

 

"Stop. Just sit." He sighed again. 

 

"I can't just sit!" Harry exclaimed, looking at Remus with teary eyes. "What-what if he dies?" he choked.

 

Remus' eyes flicked towards the ground before he replied, "Can we  _not_  think like that?" He implored, keeping his eyes to the floor. 

 

Harry licked over his lips before he sat next to Remus. "Sorry." he said quietly, eyes staring at his feet.

 

"He's going to be fine, Harry." Remus assured, although he couldn't tell whether it was himself or Harry he was reassuring. 

 

Harry wanted to believe Remus. Really he did. But he wasn't a child. He knew that not everything had a happy ending. "What if he isn't?"

 

Remus closed his eyes and rested the back of his head on the wall behind him. He took a breath before, "Please, Harry, can we  _not think about that_."

 

"I can't help it." Harry said quietly, closing his eyes tightly and pushing his face into his hands. "He's all I have as a father figure... all you have at all." 

 

"I know, I know that," Remus replied, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "and that's why we need to not think about it - these doctors know what they're doing. Just don't think about - _that_."

 

"You're thinking about it." Harry muttered, "You're thinking he'll go."

 

Remus didn't know what to say. It was true. That is what he was thinking but he couldn't help that. Sirius was all that he had left and he had to consider his options of what would happen if Sirius was to die. Of course, he wouldn't be able to do anything drastic - his overall health made sure of that. And then there was Harry: he'd need to be looked after. 

 

A nurse came out of Sirius' room, "We've been able to hook Mr. Black up to machines to make sure that he doesn't pass out. We're treating him so that he doesn't throw up any more blood. You're welcome to go and see him, but he's extremely weak. Don't expect much of a response - or anything - off him."

 

"Thank you." Remus said and got up from his chair, watching as the nurse walked off and the other doctors and nurses leave the room. He looked at Harry. "Ready to go back in?"

 

"You go ahead..." Harry replied, "I'll be in soon."

 

"Alright. Don't be long." Remus replied and walked in the room.

 

[13:43]

**I cant do this**

 

[13:48]

** What's happened? **

 

[13:48]

**Ron I cant do this**

 

[13:49]

** You've said that **

 

[13:49]

**I really cant do this**

**ron I cant do this**

**Ron**

 

Harry got up, and when he saw Ron's name on the screen, he accepted the call.

 

  
**"I can't do this."**  Harry's whispered voice shook. 

 

**"Mate, you've said that fifty times - calm down."**

 

  
**"I can't."**  Harry choked out.  **"I, I can't."**  


 

" **What's happened? Do you want to talk about it?-"**  


 

**"Ron."**

 

** "-Do you want me to come meet you at the hospital?-" **

 

**"Roonil."**

 

** "-Do you want me to phone my mum-" **

 

**"Ronald, shut up - and no don't call your mum or come here. I'll be fine I'm just being stupid."**

 

** "Okay, what's happened?" **

 

  
**"Sirius was okay and then he started throwing up blood and then we had to wait outside and now he's stabilized but I don't think he's very good but Remus is in there with him but I don't think I can go and see  him."**  Harry rushed out.

 

Ron took a few minutes to reply.  **"Right. Okay. Just calm down. Breath slowly and once you feel okay go and see him."**  


 

  
**"It's not okay Ron because I can't even look at him and I can't move from where I'm standing and I just want to run away from here but I can't because I have to see him."** Harry rambled, not really thinking about what he was saying.

 

  
**"Harry, calm down - please. Take deep breaths."** Ron said, trying to calm his bespectacled friend. 

 

**"Ron-I-can't-calm-down. What if he dies, Ron? He's all I've got."**

 

** "Excuse me." **

 

**"You know what I mean - he's the only thing that reminds me of my parents."**

 

**"Harry you need to calm down. You worrying is not going to help at all." Ron said softly.**

 

There was a long pause and then:

 

**•Call Disconnected•**

 

"Dickhead." Harry muttered to himself. He put his phone back in his pocket and stared at the open door of Sirius' room. He took a deep breath. He had to do this. 

 

But he didn't.

 

He turned and bolted out of the hospital and quite soon he found himself on a bus, texting Remus to apologize.

 

Then he was off the bus and walking through the school grounds, past the in-your-face, obnoxious founder's statue and walking, quite unnoticed, around Slytherin Academy. 

 

oOo

 

"Pansy I'm telling you, Vyvyan is my spirit animal." Draco said, the dark haired girl shaking her head and laughing.

 

"You say that about every TV character who's angry or sassy."

 

"Because those are my only two emotions, duh."

 

"You forgot whiny - and  _anyway_  we all know you'd be Rick or Neil. I'm obviously Vyvyan." 

 

"Puh-lease." Draco rolled his eyes. "I am Vyvyan and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

 

"OH MY GOD DRACO THERE'S A GIANT BUG IN YOUR HAIR!"

 

"OH MY GOD! WHERE?  _WHERE_?" Draco screeched, "GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! PANSY!" He shook his head violently, waving his arms around.

 

"You're totally Rick." Pansy scoffed. "There's no bug in your hair, doofus." She added when Draco didn't stop whimpering. 

 

"You're a horrible person and I hope you get locked in a freezer." Draco huffed and put his arms over his chest.

 

"You're a horrible person and I hope you get locked in a freezer." Pansy mimicked, raising her voice three octaves. 

 

"I do not talk like that." Draco scolded.

 

"I do not talk like that." Pansy replied. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh look, Sorcha's over there." he smirked. "It would be rude if we didn't say hello. Don't you agree?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"OHH HE-Y SOR-" 

 

Pansy elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

"Foul play." Draco whimpered, doubling over and holding stomach. "Foul play."

 

"Over dramatic." Pansy said, placing the back of her hand to her forehead. "Over dramatic."

 

"Rude." Draco said and stood up properly. "Remind me why I'm friends with you?"

 

"Because we beat society by you liking guys and girls and me liking guys and girls too."

 

"Good enough reason."

 

"Plus you give me food."

 

"You just take food. I do not 'give' food."

 

Pansy was about to answer, but she was thrown off guard when she saw Snape charging towards them. "Oh fuck." she whispered to Draco, nodding in Snape's direction. "Here it comes."

 

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, pushing Harry in front of him, "do you know this boy?" 

 

Draco's eyes widened. "Y-y-yes." he stuttered.

 

"Yes,  _sir_." Snape corrected. 

 

"There's no need to call him sir." Harry spoke, a laugh threatening to follow.

 

Draco's eyes widened even more and, for once in her life, Pansy was silent. 

 

"Make sure he gets off the premises as soon as possible." Snape said. "I don't care how." He walked off.

 

"I'll leave you two." Pansy whispered, heading off in the direction of the door to the building.

 

Draco took in Harry's appearance; red puffy eyes, damn cheeks, a running nose. "Harry, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about. Nice hair." Harry smirked, looking at Draco's hair that now stuck out in every-which-way after the fiasco with the imaginary but very life-like bug.

 

Draco hastily tried to flatten his hair, "I was going for the 'I just rolled out of bed, fell down the stairs, walked through a bush and now I'm using it as a plate to put my toast on' look that you're sporting." 

 

"Oh, your nailed it  _perfectly._ " the mess-haired boy replied. 

 

"So, what brings you here?" Draco asked and raised one of his - perfectly shaped, might Harry add, wow you could cut a bitch with that point - eyebrows.

 

What Harry wanted was to be was blase and nonchalant about the whole episode in the hospital, but he couldn't be. His face constricted at Draco's soft words and he crumbled. 

 

Draco had never been the best to comfort people. He never knew what to do with them. He was just that awkward. Yet he felt like he had to do something when Harry started to weep.

 

"You don't want to cry, not out here anyway." He said softly.

 

He stepped forward and took Harry by the hand, leading him inside the building. He grabbed a visitors pass from the basket at the front desk, handing it to Harry before guiding him upstairs, their fingers entwined.

 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked again, once they were out of sight in his dorm.

 

Harry explained everything. It may not have made exact sense, but he was upset and his brain couldn't form sentences as well as it should when it was clogged up with other things.

 

Draco could just about work out what Harry meant. His godfather had been hospitalized and he couldn't face it. He didn't blame him; if it was Draco in his position, god knows what he would be like. "Right. Okay." Draco said and scratched behind his head. What was he supposed to do? God, he was an idiot. 

 

And then he had an idea. He got off his bed and grabbed his wallet, stuffing it into his pocket. He turned to Harry, sticking his hand out for him and giving him a small smile. "Come on, I know how to cheer you up."

 

Harry's took his hand, "If we're going to Starbucks..." He said with narrowed eyes.

 

"Oh, shush."

 

Harry got up, using the back of his hand to wipe his nose. He let Draco lead him out of the dorm, keeping his head down whilst they walked. He never let go of the other's hand. Not once, not even a little bit.

 

Draco led Harry out of the school, his hand holding Harry's and the pad of his thumb rubbing over the skin of Harry's thumb.

 

"Next bus is in ten minutes, we don't have to wait long." he said, walking with Harry to the bus stop.

 

"Thanks..." Harry mumbled.

 

"For what?" Draco smiled weakly.

 

"I don't know... Not thinking I'm over reacting? Ron seems to think I do."

 

Draco kept himself from making a comment on the red haired boy, deciding that it was probably the last thing Harry needed. "I don't see why he would think that." he replied. "I mean, if something was to happen to his brothers or sister, god forbid of course, then he would be in a much worse state than you. You're not overreacting at all."

 

"I guess..."

 

Draco wasn't sure what to say. Because, wow, he was terrible at this stuff. Harry's phone started to ringing, "That's probably your godfather's boyfriend. You should answer it."

 

Harry pressed the accept call button,  **"Hey, Remus."**  


 

"Harry where the hell are you?" Remus asked stressfully, running his hand over his face. "I've been worried sick."

 

  
**"I'm sorry - I went home. I couldn't do it, I'm sorry."** Harry lied. 

 

"Do you want me to come see you?"

 

**"No!- No. I'll be fine, Remus. I'm with Ron."**

 

"Alright, make sure you look after yourself and don't do anything foolish." Remus replied. "If you need anything - wait. You're at home? What do you mean home?"

 

Harry groaned, **"School, Moony. I'm at school."**  


 

"Alright, just stay safe." Remus replied. "I'll text you later to see how you're doing."

 

**"Okay. Laters Remus."**

 

• **Call Disconnected** •

 

"'Laters'?" Draco raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Shut up." Harry replied, nudging the slighter, but taller, boy.

 

"You should know by now that I never shut up."

 

"Unless you 'loose' your phone charger." Harry muttered.

 

Draco's mouth turned into the shape of an O, "I did loose it! Pansy hid it!"

 

"Yeah, of course." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

 

The bus pulled up and Draco got up, his hand still holding Harry's. The two walked on the bus and Draco paid for both their tickets. Much to Harry's dismay. "I can pay for my own." He said. 

 

"I've already paid, Potter."

 

"I'm surprised Slytherin's know how to use the bus system." Harry smirked, "I would have thought daddy's chauffeur would drive you everywhere."

 

Draco's cheeks flushed, "I wouldn't want you traipsing mud over the carpets." 

 

"Oh, of course." Harry said, let out a small chuckle.

 

Draco sat down by the window, letting Harry sit next to him. He looked at their hands. They hadn't let go of each other since leaving Draco's dorm.

 

Harry coughed, let go of Draco's hand and scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry-sorry." He stammered. 

 

"Uh, yeah," Draco cleared his throat, "...What Starbucks do you like?"

 

"I don't really go there." Harry grinned, "You'll have to decide for me."

 

Draco nodded, a blush on his cheeks as he looked down at his feet. "Nice shoes." he teased, referring to Harry's beat up, clearly old converse.

 

"You can talk, Mr. Pointy Shiny Teddy-Boy Boots." Harry teased back, "And anyway: my shoes match my 'I just rolled out of bed, fell down the stairs, walked through a bush and now I'm using them as a plate to put my toast on' look."

 

"Of course." Draco uttered, "Urh, you have marmalade - just there." He reached a slender finger to Harry's cheek, wiping the marmalade from his face and without thinking he licked it off his finger. 

 

Harry's back straightened at the touch, then he coughed. 

 

"Shit, sorry." Draco blushed. 

 

Harry's cheeks were red. "S'okay."

he muttered.

 

The next few seconds were spent in silence, until Draco placed his hand next to Harry's. He moved his little finger and linked it with Harry's.

 

They staid in silence until they went to get off the bus, "Ahh! Arse attack!" Harry cried, when Draco turned to get out of his seat, unknowingly shoving his bum in Harry's face. Damn the small legroom.  

 

"Oh shit, sorry." Draco said with a blush and turned his arse away from Harry.

 

"Not the right word to use." Harry said, nose scrunched up as he got up.

 

"Har. Har." The blond replied, "Keep talking to me like that and I'll chose you a really bad coffee."

 

Harry's face paled in mock horror, "You wouldn't!" He gasped. 

 

"Never underestimate me." Draco said and wiggled his eyebrows before getting off the bus with Harry.

 

"Nerd." 

 

"That's King of the Nerds to you."

 

"Don't you mean Queen?"

 

"That works too." Draco winked. 

 

Harry shook his head. "Where is Starbucks? I never come to this part of town."

 

"You make it sound like a dodgy area."

 

"Well, you're here so it must be."

 

"Rude."

 

"Dyed blond."

 

"Take that back."

 

"Sorry-" Harry grabbed at the air, "the, awe shit. The wind's blew it away, never to return."

 

"Stupid git." Draco folded his arms and lead the way yo Starbucks. 

 

The two walked inside the coffee shop, "Go and sit down. I can get our stuff." Draco ordered.

 

"Sir, yes, sir!" Harry saluted and marched to a table in the corner. 

 

Draco rolled his eyes. When it was his turn to order, he ordered two caramel toffee lattes. He waited for his name to be called, and when it was, he collected the drinks and sat down with Harry.

 

"So, what did you put in it?" Harry raised his eyebrow. 

 

"What? Nothing." Draco answered. 

 

"You were at that sugar stand thing for ages." Harry took his drink and sniffed it. "It smells like arsenic."

 

"How would you know what arsenic smells like?"

 

"I don't," Harry sipped his drink, "I just wanted to say arse."

 

Draco shook his head. "You're terrible." He said as he sat at the table.

 

"Duh, but you know what isn't terrible? This drink. What is it?"

 

"Caramel toffee latte." Draco replied and took a sip of the coffee.

 

"A caramel toffee choco-mocha silly frappe chino latte?" Harry wiped the foam from his top lip. 

 

"Sure." Draco laughed. "There's somewhere else we need to go after this."

 

"I'm not going to that strip club you work at." Harry sniggered. 

 

"But babe." Draco sighed dramatically. "You promised me."

 

"I'm sorry, princess, but I can't you know it'll ruin my career as a football player!" Harry replied, equally dramatically. 

 

Draco huffed. "You never spend time with me anymore." he pouted.

 

Harry pinched his glabella, "Do you want me to keep you in the lifestyle you're accustomed too or not?"

 

"Yes."

 

"So, now that's over - where are we going?"

 

"Well, I thought pizza might cheer you up." Draco replied. "You go on about it enough."

 

"OH MY GOD ARE WE GETTING PIZZA-"

 

Harry's phone buzzed. 

 

[14:49]

Harry, where in the world are you? Remus came to look for you; he said you were here. I had to lie and tell him you were sleeping.

Hermione x

 

"Oh god, Hermione." Harry groaned, not replying to the text. 

 

"What's she saying?" Draco asked.

 

"She's worrying about me." Harry rolled his eyes.

 

[14:53]

** M8 where u @? **

 

"Eh. Now she has Ron texting me." Harry said locking his phone.

 

"Well ring one of them and just say you're out." Draco replied. "Because god knows what Ron will say if be knows you're with me."

 

"Probably 'fuck him up the bum' or something inarticulate."

 

"Yep." Draco replied. "But ring him, Hermione is probably worried sick about you."

 

"I'll call Ginny. She won't ask stupid questions." 

 

Harry dialled her number. 

 

**"WASSSSSUUUP FEM!ROONIL!"**

 

  
**"*What's up Vag hater?*"**  Ginny asked as she waited for Luna outside of the bakery.

 

  
**"Oh, you know ignoring your brother and his girlfriend because I'm an emotional and traumatised three year old. The usual."**  Harry motioned at Draco to stop sniggering.  **"Anyway I need you and your sensual ginger qualities to do something for me."**  


 

** "*Ugh. What?*" **

 

**"Tell Ron or Hermione I'm fine and I'm just out at the moment and that I'll be back in a hour or seven or something."**

 

  
**"*Is this the only reason your calling me?*"  **Ginny laughed. 

 

**"Yes. Thank you. I love you Ginny; you're the best little sister I have, ok thank you, thank you, thank you."**

 

**•Call disconnected•**

Draco shook his head and gave a small laugh. "She'll slap you one day."

 

"Already has. Right on my booty."

 

"Too much information."

 

"Only because you're well jel." Harry winked, "Can we go get pizza now? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease!"

 

"Finish your drink and sure."

 

"But I want pizza noow." Harry said, pouting his lip out and folding his arms.

 

[15:13] 

*Deed is done. You owe me cookies and icing.*

 

[15:13]

**Fine, add it to my tab.**

 

"Finish your drink." Draco said again. 

 

Harry sighed dramatically and downed his coffee. 

 

[15:15]  

* **Hermione said they've gone out anyway.** *

 

[15:15]

**Ok cool**

[15:17]

* **Be sure not to run into them, you goon.** *

 

[15:19]

**I AM NOT A GOON**

 

[15:21]

* **le ydych yn** *

 

[15:23]

**What**

 

[15:24]

* **Nad ydych yn gallu deall fi collwr** *

 

"I hate Ginny." Harry huffed, getting up and putting his phone in his picket.

 

"Oh well. Let's get pizza." Draco said, standing up and putting his duffle coat back on. 

 

"Best idea you've had all afternoon." Harry replied, following him out of Starbucks.

 

"You know, I'm going to get shit off Snape for you being so sassy." Draco stated. "The teacher with black hair."

 

"Well, there wasn't any reason for him to call you sir! I was just stating the obvious!"

 

"When he's your godfather and knows your mother and father very well, there really is." Draco replied.

 

"Wait - you're practically related to that slimey-haired git?"

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes. I suppose." 

 

"I'm so sorry." Harry said remorsefully. They had reached the pizza place by now; Harry held the door for Draco. 

 

"Thank you." Draco smiled and walked inside, followed by the bespectacled boy.

 

"What pizza do you want?" Harry asked walking over to the counter. 

 

"Urh, pepperoni?"

 

Harry sniggered, "Yeah my pepperoni."

 

A woman with her family shot Harry a dirty look and Draco snorted.

 

"You're an idiot."

 

"Yeah, but my butt looks good."

 

Draco shook his head. "Let's find a table."

 

"You do that. I'll get the bae." Harry turned Draco around by his shoulders and pushed him in the direction of the tables before he could say 'wait I'll pay'

 

Draco huffed and sat at a table, getting his phone out. He had a text from Pansy.

 

[16:01]

_ IF YOU WENT TO STARBUCKS WITHOUT ME I WILL SWAP YOUR HAIRDYE FOR SOIL. _

 

[16:11]

_I DO NOT DYE MY HAIR_

[16:12]

_ YEAH YOU DO WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE CLOSER TO HONEY COMB GOLD THAN PLATINUM WHITE SNOW! _

 

[16:14]

_IT'S COMPLETELY NATURAL THANK YOU._

 

[16:15]

_ ALMOST AS NATURAL AS A GRYFFINDORS INTELLIGENCE! _

__

[16:19]

_ALMOST AS NATURAL AS YOUR EYEBROWS._

 

[16:20] 

_Okay, that I was low. I apologise Pansy._

 

[16:23]

_Pansy?_

 

[16:26]

_I'm sorry Pansy LOVE ME PLS!! :'(((_

 

[16:28] 

_I'm putting pictures of you as a child on instagram._

 

[16:29]

_You wouldn't._

 

[16:34]

_ Too late. It's is done.  _

 

[16:35]

_I'm taking the friendship bracelet off._

 

[16:35]

_ You know I lost mine years ago, right? _

 

"Mama got tha pizzahh!" Harry sang, dancing his way over with an extra large pizza box.

 

Draco looked up at Harry and laughed. "How bloody big is that thing?"

 

"As big as my cock." Harry grinned, gaining a leer from the mother with her family again. 

 

Draco got up, "Honestly. I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

 

"You've only taken me here and Starbucks." Harry pouted. 

 

"But you loved it." Draco said in a reminder.

 

"Eh, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. So, are we eating here or somewhere else?"

 

"We can go somewhere else." Draco replied.

 

They walked out together, and when Draco was least expecting it, Harry looped their arms together.

 

"Where're we going Mr. Malfooooy." Harry sang, skipping slightly down the street, jolting Draco with every step. 

 

"I don't know, the park?" 

 

"Oooh sounds  _so_  romantic!" Harry fake gushed. 

 

"Well it's what I do." Draco said with a laugh, letting his head lean against Harry's shoulder.

 

"Don't bring me down, man. That's heavy." Harry drawled, wiggling his shoulder. 

 

"Tough shit I'm comfortable." Draco replied.

 

"You complete and utter bastard."

 

"Excuse you. My parents were married when I was conceived." Draco poked him in the rib.

 

"Too much information. I don't want to think about your parents fucking. Especially if you're the outcome."

 

"Wow. You really know how to wow someone." Draco said.

 

"Well I am the charmer."

 

"Star striker Potter turns out to be as smooth as a Brillo pad." Draco smirked, as he opened the gate to the play area of the park and walked with Harry to the round-a-bout. 

 

"It's in the genes." Harry said, pretending to flick his long hair, which he did not actually have.

 

"Right..." Draco took the pizza box from Harry and started eating a slice. 

 

Harry sat on the floor of the park, next to the slide. "Sit your arse down."

 

Draco stared down at the ground, his back turned to face Harry. "But... it's filthy."

 

Harry rolled his eyes and reached up. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down, which resulted in a squeal and Draco sat on Harry's lap.

 

They were, quite happily, eating pizza and talking about random things - somehow they had got onto the subject of breakdancing penguins - when a familiar redhead and brunette walked into the park. 

 

"Sodding, fucking, shit." Harry muttered. 

 

Draco turned his head, eyes widening when he saw one of the many Weasleys. He shot his head back to look at Harry. "I can leave." he rushed out. "Like, I can just leave and they'll never even have to know."

 

"No, no. Just, um, get off my lap and stop feeding me pizza." Harry rushed back, putting the pizza box on the floor. 

 

Draco slid off his lap, sitting next to Harry and careful not to sit on the pizza box.

 

Hermione caught sight of the two and let go of Ron's hand and rushed over. "Harry you're such a dick for not answering your phone!" She knelt down and slapped his arm before pulling him into a hug. "But I'm so glad that you're okay."

 

"Hola Her-my-one." Harry replied, still being squashed in one of Hermione's backbreaking hugs, "I would offer you some pizza, but pizza is my bæ so you can't have any now please stop squashing my lungs I can't breathe."

 

Hermione pulled back, sitting in on her knees in front of Harry. She turned her head to look and Draco and smiled. "Love the coat." she complimented and got up.

 

Draco went to say something but forgot what he was doing so it left him with his mouth open like a gold fish whilst Harry grabbed another slice of pizza. 

 

"I would offer you one too, Ronald, but of course, if my beloved Hermione can't have pizza what makes you think your sorry arse could either? Anyway, you don't like pepperoni." 

 

At that, Draco laughed. "Well he showers with you, he might be a lil' gay."

 

Ron glared at Draco. "Come on Hermione." he said, taking Hermione by the hand. He went to pull her with him but she stop still.

 

"Ron, what's gotten into you?" she asked. She took her hand out of Ron's, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Ron.

 

"I'm his best friend, but he doesn't come to me when he's pissed off and moody. He goes to fucking ferret-face." Ron said under his breath so Harry and Draco couldn't hear. 

 

Hermione scolded. "Ronald don't use that name." she whispered. "You know how demeaning I find names. And so what? Maybe he finds it easier to go to someone who he isn't best friends with."

 

Ron scoffed. He folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Well it isn't my bloody fault that you're dad fucked off when you were a kid and you got bullied for it."

 

Harry and Draco looked up at Ron and Hermione. Hermione's face had paled and her bottom lip was threatening to tremble. Harry stood.

 

"I don't know what is going on between you two, but that was fucking low." 

 

Hermione shook her head, a few tears rolling down her cheek. "I can't believe you." she said quietly before walking off.

 

Draco got up. Although he wasn't close to Hermione, or Ron for that matter, he knew what it was like to have your family spoken about in a negative light. He ran past Ron and Harry, who had started arguing, and caught up with Hermione.

 

"Look look look, it's okay." he said softly, standing in front of Hermione. Before he could even say another word, Hermione had her arms around Draco's waist and her head on his chest, crying. "It's okay, come on, it's okay." he said softly, one hand on the lower part of Hermione's back and the other of the back of her head. Maybe he was okay at this whole comforting thing.

 

Hermione's sobs dulled a bit and she managed to say, "He know's that's not what happened."

 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Draco whispered. "Most guys don't know how to be nice. Or they don't understand sensitivity."

 

"That's quite a sexist comment." She replied, unhooking her arms from Draco.

 

"Fine, from what it sounds like Ron isn't very nice/doesn't understand sensitivity."

 

"Is that why you broke his leg?" Hermione smiled, a tear still making its way down her face. 

 

Draco laughed and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tear off Hermione's face. "I really didn't mean that." he replied. "Although, I know no one actually believes that."

 

"No, we know you didn't. Harry just can't let things go."

 

"Resisting the urge to break out into song here."

 

"Oh god, please don't." Hermione laughed. "I feel like my life is a musical with how much Harry and Ron sing."

 

"It's Harry's fault he's the one singing through text message."

 

"YOU LOVE MY SINGING MALFOY!" Harry hollered from where he had started walking over, his nose bleeding and Ron's eye purpling. 

 

Draco and Hermione both gasped when they saw Ron and Harry, both rushing over.

 

"Oh my god your eye." Hermione whispered, cupping Ron's cheeks and examining his eye.

 

"Come here." Draco said, getting a packet of tissues out of his pocket. He got a clean one out and gently held it to Harry's nose. Harry winced and held onto Draco's free hand. "I know, but just stay still." Draco whispered.

 

"It's okay, Hermione, I punched him for you." Harry beamed. 

 

Hermione shook her head. "You're an absolute idiot. But I know that you meant well."

 

"Do I get a gold star?"

 

"No."

 

"But-"

 

"Say one thing about myrope and I will slap you."

 

"He's used that pun on you too?" Draco inquired. 

 

"He uses it on everyone." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "So does Ron. They're as bad as each other."

 

Harry and Ron grinned. "Er, Hermione?" Ron said, "I'm sorry."

 

Hermione shook her head. "I know Ron, but that's the one thing you know I get sensitive about."

 

"I know. I am sorry. Are we still going out for dinner?"

 

"Is food all that you think about?" Hermione asked, laughing when Ron looked like he didn't know how to answer. "Yes, we're still going out for dinner."

 

"Good, because I saved up for ages."

 

Hermione took Ron's hand before she turned to Harry and Draco. "I'll see you later Harry. Be sure to text Remus. It was nice seeing you Draco. Especially since all Harry does is talk about you." she winked before leaving with her red haired boyfriend.

 

As his friends left the park, Harry gave Hermione his best 'why the fuck would you say that' glare and then went back to eating the last slice of pizza.

 

Draco's cheeks flushed red. "Y-you talk about me a lot?" he asked, looking up at Harry.

 

"Ah dun tulh that mut 'bout chew." Harry replied with half a slice of pizza in his mouth. 

 

"What?"

 

Harry swallowed, "I don't talk  _that_  much about you."

 

"Mm. Okay." Draco said with a small smirk.

 

"Talk about cocky."

 

"That's what we Slytherins are, aren't we?"

 

"And here's me thinking you were cunning and sly. Ah, my mistake."

 

Draco took the crust out of the pizza out of Harry's hand. "Yes. Your mistake." he replied and ate the crust.

 

Harry stared, forlorn, at his now pizza crust-less hand and then to Draco, "You, you stole my pizza crust..."

 

"Yep."

 

"I-I loved that pizza crust..."

 

"Good."

 

"And now... Now it's being turned into a bolas in your oesophagus using peristalsis..."

 

"And?"

 

"I am not okay with that..."

 

"Awe." Draco laughed and patted Harry on the cheek.

 

When Harry didn't reply, Draco continued, "You really love pizza, don't you?"

 

"It's my one true love." Harry said dramatically. "And you took it from me."

 

"But what about Ron's bum crack?"

 

"We had a argument." Harry sighed. "He said I treated him like shit."

 

Draco smiled, "Maybe you should just put it behind you."

 

"I but I feel like everything we had had been flushed down the drain."

 

"Just wipe it off and you can start again."

 

"Are we really making puns about shit/bum/toilets etcetera, etcetera?" Harry grinned, nudging Draco with his shoulder. 

 

Draco laughed. "Well it looks like it, doesn't it?"

 

"I suppose." Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "It's getting dark."

 

"Darn English winter." Draco chuckled, "Don't you like the dark?"

 

"Not really." Harry replied honestly. "I don't know why. I know it kinda sounds childish but it just scares me."

 

Draco smiled. "That's alright. Lots of people are scared of the dark."

 

"Yeah... Sirius doesn't really like the dark either..."

 

Draco nodded. They started to walk, side by side. "Is there a reason for that?" he asked softly.

 

"I don't know, probably." Harry mumble, not really wanting to talk about it. 

 

Draco looked up at the appearing stars. "Fair enough." He looked at Harry. "Are you feeling alright?" He could see Harry looked upset.

 

Harry shook it off, "Yeah, yeah. I'm good."

 

"What time do you want to go back?" Draco asked.

 

Harry looked at his phone, "I don't know. It's quarter to five now. I should do some homework and I have football practice tomorrow."

 

"I have football practice too."

 

"Do you have any idea if we'll be playing each other soon?"

 

"Probably. I'll check when I get back."

 

"Cool." Harry threw the empty pizza box in a bin as they past one and linked arms with the blond male. 

 

"How's your nose?" Draco asked.

 

"Good, just a bit sore. What about you?"

 

Draco shook his head, "Pointy."

 

Harry snorted, but then winced at the pain. "It isn't as bad as that Snake guy."

 

"Snape, Harry."

 

"Same thing Dazzling Draco."

 

"Have you been able to learn the dance?"

 

"Ish."

 

"Remember it was foot, toe, toe, hands not foot, foot, toe, hands."

 

"Okay maybe I haven't learnt your stupid dance then."

 

"Darling, if we want to win the dance competition, you must learn it."

 

"But I don't wanna dance! I wanna play footie!"

 

"We can't all have what we want Potter!" Draco stamped his foot in fake anger. 

 

Harry huffed. "But this is my hobby! I want to do football! Not dancing!"

 

Draco went quiet quickly, "I feel you on that."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing..."

 

Harry raised a eyebrow. He unlinked their arms and stood in front of Draco. "Don't lie to me." he said and took Draco's face in his hands, making him look at him. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

 

"Malfoy."

 

"I said don't worry about it." Draco snapped. 

 

"And I don't want to have a tiny willy but there we go."

 

Draco tried to stop himself from smiling. He couldn't.

 

"Stop laughing at me! It's a serious medical condition!" Harry mock protested. 

 

Draco giggled, pushing his head into Harry's shoulder to hide his chubby cheeks that occurred when he laughed.

 

"Eh ma gurd, Dray, you are like so not coral." Harry moaned, sticking his hip out and flinging his hand. 

 

"Dray?" Draco asked between laughs, "Are you fucking serious?"

 

"OH MY GOD, MALFOY, HE IS MY GODFATHER THAT IS DISGUSTING!"

 

Draco shook his head. "You're a bloody dork." he said and took Harry by the hand and started walking again.

 

"But I'm the best dork." Harry assured and started swinging their hands. 

 

"Oh, of course." Draco said with a laugh.

 

Harry raised their hands, letting Draco twirl around like a ballerina, which ended up with Draco falling into Harry's chest and looking up at him.

 

Harry smiled down at Draco. "Well at least one of us can dance."

 

Draco laughed. "I wish."

 

"You dance better than me." Harry started twisting on his feet, bending his knees and folding his arms in and out whilst humming a really bad tune.

 

Draco snorted. He got out his phone and put a slow song on. "Come here you fucking nerd." He put his phone on the bench they were by. He took Harry's hands and put them on his waist, putting his own hands around Harry's shoulders. He started moving side to side, and Harry followed. "See?" Draco asked with a smile. "Easy."

 

 "How come you're leading?" Harry pouted.

 

"Because I can actually dance."

 

"Yeah, well I can actually play football."

 

Draco faltered slightly, stepping on Harry's foot. 

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

"Nothing, nothing..." Draco stopped. "I think... I think I'm going to go back now." He let go of the shorter boy. "See you..."

 

"Hey - Malfoy wait!" Harry protested. 

 

Draco turned back, "Yeah?"

 

"Thank you." 

 

"For what?"

 

"Buying me Starbucks." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, basically.
> 
> Harry is BOLD  
> Draco is ITALIC  
> Hermione is UNDERLINED  
> Ron is BOLD AND UNDERLINED  
> Pansy is ITALIC AND UNDERLINED  
> Ginny is *BOLD, UNDERLINED AND IN ASTERISKS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was actually hoping to update at least twice in the Christmas holiday's but, alas, earwax - wait no I'm v lazy and we didn't get round to writing anything *sad mouth man* (unless you count, like, this book thing I'm writing, but that's not relevant)  
> How was your holiday season? And I really hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> I think we're nearing the end now, and that makes me sad. I love writing with you Jess!   
> We've decided there will be an epilogue (which is a surprise. No more details to be revealed). But anyway, thanks for sticking with this and comments are always nice ;)   
> You can find me on eye-cannot-see.tumblr.com where I recently had the great idea of deleting my entire account and starting it again with the same url...? The hell, Izzi?   
> ~Izzi
> 
> So as Izzi (or, if you like, Isosmells. Eheh) said, this story is now coming to an end. I want to thank you all for sticking with us and our lazy butts and leaving lovely comments and kudos and so on! I'll definitely miss writing this when it's over.  
> Anyway, if you want to get in contact with me, my tumblr is jilyaredeaddoe.tumblr.com and my instagram is acciogayships.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

  
Sunday

[13:28]

**Hey malfoy?**

 

[13:41]

_Mmm?_

 

[13:45]

**What do we have to write up for the assignment? Hermione's gone out and ron has detention**

 

[13:46]

_On a Sunday?_

[13:48]

**Yeah he got caught out of bed out of hours.  BUT what do we have to write up I am actually so bored I am doing my homework and I'm asking you this question so I dont actually do my homework, it just feels like it**

[13:50]

_You have to write up a essay of at least 1000 words. Paragraphs must include;_

 

_•Did you know them before_

_•Your first impression of them_

_•Has your opinion changed on them_

_•Is your 'texting buddy' now your friend_

_•Will you continue to talk to them_

_•Have you met up with your partner? If so did you get along and what did you do?_

 

[13:57]

**UgggghhhhHHHHHh**

 

[14:02]

_*eye roll* I wonder what assignment we'll get after that_

 

[14:02]

**I don't know man, we got our footie match against yours soon :))))))))))**

 

[14:03]

_Get ready to loose Potter :)))))))))_

 

[14:05]

**You did not use mouth man against me**

 

[14:05]

_I so did_

 

[14:06]

**oH BRING IT ON MALFOY IM GOING TO WIPE THE PITCH YOUR ARSE**

 

[14:08]

_Not if I get your arse first :))))))))))_

 

[14:08]

**Oh please it would so be me in your arse**

 

[14:09]

**WAIT CRAP I DIDNT PROOF REAd FRUCK**

[14:11] 

_Oh my god._

 

[14:14]

**Look at that butt**

 

[14:18]

_That's actually somewhat appropriate._

 

[14:23]

**I am very appropriate**

 

[14:24]

  
_No you're not_  

 

[14:30]

**I ammmmmmmm**

 

[14:31]

_Not_

 

[14:33]

**Could you just imagine it**

**Me round your house**

**Eating dinner with you and your parents**

**And it's all going lovely**

**And then BAM**

**they serve /sausages/**

**"These are very nice wieners Mr Malfoy"**

**"Thank you Harry"**

**"Beautiful wieners"**

[14:35]

_This is why you're not coming to my house. For dinner. Ever._

 

[14:37]

**But Malfoy!¡!¡**

 

[14:38]

_Sorry, you've imagined meeting my parents?_

 

[14:38]

**In a vague sort of way yeah**

 

[14:39]

_...Why?_

 

[14:40]

**Harry can not come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone. *Toneeeeeeeee***

 

[14:46]

_Potter? It's Malfoy. Stop being a lil' jerk-ass bitch and answer my goddamned question._

**•Calling Malfoy•**

 

**"I am not a bitch!"**

 

_"Oh, but you are."_

__

_**"Maybe Ron's bitch but not a generic bitch."** _

__

_"And why do you want to meet my parents?"_

 

**"New topic please."**

 

_"No tell me."_

 

**"Do I have to say it out loud..."**

 

_"Yes."_

**"But Malfooooooo-"**

 

_"Now Harry."_

 

**"Hold on."**

 

_"Okay. What's that noise?_

 

**"I locked myself in the bathroom and turned on a shower."**

 

_"Why?"_

 

**"Because."**

 

_"You're so weird."_

 

**"I know."**

 

_"Are you going to tell me?"_

 

**"Hold your horses Malfoy. I'm getting there."**

_"Well?"_

 

**"I don't know... My mind runs away with me sometimes - and I sound really stupid already, lemme turn on some new taps and flush some toilets--anyway... My mind runs aways with me and I imagine things that I'd like to happen, but won't happen and I don't know why I'm saying this. I feel stupid. I wish I never brought it up."**

 

Draco was glad that Harry wasn't able to see him. There was a huge smile on his face and he was blushing. He didn't even know why.

 

_"If it makes you feel any better, I would rather you have food at mine with my parents than you have to have food with your auntie uncle and cousin."_

 

Harry laughed.  **"What makes you think they let me eat with them?"**  


 

_"...What?"_

**"Shit."**

_"Harry."_

 

**"Malfoy it's just-"**

 

_"Harry will you stop calling me by my last name? It's Draco, I think we're good enough friends for you too address me by my first name."_

 

**"Y-you class me as a friend?"**

 

_"Of course I do!"_

**"Why?"**

 

_"Ugh you tosser. Are you really asking me that - again? Did you forget the whole bus, slash, Starbucks, slash, pizza in the park thing that happened yesterday?"_

 

**"I don't know. I just thought you were talking to me because of the assignment and out of pity." Harry mumbled, turning on another shower, "Seeing how far you could push it..."**

 

  
_"Oh come on Harry!"_  Draco groaned.  _"I like you, as in, I really like you and I don't know why you can't see it because I'm sure that it's obvious and I should just shut up now because I'm embarrassing myself."_  


 

  
**"You, like-like me?"** Draco nearly missed that. Harry's voice was so quiet.

 

_"Yes Harry. I 'like-like' you."_

 

**"You're not taking the Mick?"**

 

_"No."_

 

**"This isn't Pansy doing a very good, Oscar-nomination-worthy impression?"**

 

Draco laughed,  _"No, Potter. It's me. I like-like you. More than I should."_  


 

Harry was grinning,  **"Quite right too. And I guess, if it's my last chance to say it, Draco Malfoy, I-"**  


 

**•Call disconnected•**

 

[15:02]

_HARRY POTTER YOU COMPLETE TOSSER YOU DO NOT DO /THAT/_

 

[15:03]

_HARRY YOU DO NOT MAKE THE MOST PAINFUL PARA-REFERENCE IN THE HISTORY OF THE BBC THEN HANG UP ON ME_

 

[15:15]

**My phone died**

 

[15:16]

_Liar_

 

[15:21]

**Cutie**

 

[15:23]

_Not a insult but thank you_

 

[15:24]

**Come on it was pretty funny, I mean. I saw the opportunity I had to take it**

 

[15:25]

_You still called me a cutie you can't deny it #screenshot_

 

[15:27]

**#fuckyou**

 

[15:29]

_#notinthemoodsoz_

 

[15:30]

**#yeahbutyouliiiiiiiiiikeme**

 

[15:31]

_#imawarewofthat_

 

[15:35]

**Just to balance the universe and it's ever so fragile, could blow at any given time, infrastructure. I like you too. A lot. More than a lot. And I'm sorry for hanging up on you. It was a dick move but I had to turn off all the taps and let what you said sink in. So yeah... I like-like you.**

 

[15:40]

_I'm glad you like me._

 

_Are you aware of the dance that's happening when this assignment's over?_

 

[15:48]

**Yes. And heed my warning, Malfoy. My dancing is atrociously alluring.**

 

[15:51]

_All the more reason for you to be my date._

 

[15:52]

**Nope.**

 

[15:52]

_Excuse me?_

 

[15:56]

**I'm not going with you until I have been thoroughly wooed and swept of my feet by a /proper/ after-assignment-disco-posal**

 

[15:57]

_Are you forgetting I treated you to a bus ride, Starbucks and a pizza?_

 

[15:57]

**Yes, and it was all lovely but that was before we had confessed our undying /liking/ for each other. And I bought the pizza.  Pluuuus I'm not some common white girl that will give you a blowjob just for Starbucks.**

 

[16:02]

_Woah okay calm down. What do I has to go to have the honour of taking you to the dance?_

 

[16:03]

**How am I supposed to know? You're wooing me I'm not doing the wooage! You've already succumbed to my charms and general awesomeness ;))))**

 

[16:03]

_That smiley face is alarming_

 

[16:04]

**How dare you shame flirty mouth man for his features**

 

[16:07]

_Ferret face is allowed to shame other ugly ppl_

 

[16:08]

**Just to balance out the universe again, and I swear I've said this before - eh, time is a continuing cycle, constantly renewing and repeating - I like-like ferret face.**

 

[16:09]

_And I like-like Hedgehog head._

 

[16:09] 

**Me too lolzor**

 

[16:11]

_Arrogant shit_

 

[16:12]

**Yeah but you like-like that about me ;)))**

 

[16:14]

_R00d_

 

[16:20]

**Too late, Malfoy. You said it and it traversed across the void of space that is the phone connection where it was nestled into my brain to lay there at the back most part of my subconscious for the rest of eternity. No backsies.**

 

[16:23]

_You know, Harry, for an inarticulate football player you can be very poetic sometimes._

 

[16:27]

**Malfoy, oh Malfoy,**

**You are my toy boy.**

**Your hair is blonde**

**and my penis is long.**

**Draco, oh Drac,**

**Wanna see my snake?**

 

[16:31]

_Oh for God's sake. RUIN EVERYTHING WHY DONT YOU_

 

[16:32]

**You know you like-like me rlly**

 

[16:36]

_You're using that against me._

 

[16:36]

**Yes I am. By sadly, my like-like, I have to go because Hermione is back and requesting to see my essay and I HaVeN't DoNe AnY oF iT**

**I'll text you tomorrow maybe sooner I don't know **

[16:40]

_Okay my like-like, like-like Draco._

"Before you say anything, Hermione, I have a very good and believable reason as to why I have not started my essay yet and that is-"

 

"Draco liiiiiikes hiiiiim!"

 

"Ginny! That was my news to tell!"

 

"Consider it a pack of Oreos taken off of you tab."

 

"Fine. Ugh. I feel like a teenaged girl."

 

"You are a teenaged girl."

 

"Ginerva shut up."

 

"I'm adding that pack back."

 

"That rhymed."

 

"So does fist and dick."

 

"Technically that's a half rhyme. Hey, don't look at me like that fem!Roonil!"

 

"He's right, Ginny." Hermione says, joining them on the floor of the common room.

 

"Don't say that, you know how big headed he gets."

 

"Which head?"

 

"Harry!"

 

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that Draco said he like-likes me?"

 

"Did you say it back?" Ron asked. 

 

Harry's face flushed scarlet, "Only to balance out the universe. It could have exploded otherwise."

 

"Harry has a boyfriend." Ginny sung, poking Harry in the arm with her forefinger.

 

"No I don't. Just someone who like-likes me." Harry replied, poking her back. 

 

"We'll if you both like-like each other then you should get with each other because two people who like-like each other could make a good couple."

 

"Don't hassle me, man."

 

"Just ask him out."

 

"Knowing Harry," Hermione started. "Harry's already been asked out by Draco but he's messed it up."

 

Resigned in his fate, Harry leant back and laid on the floor, his hands brushing over the woven flooring, "How could you possibly know that?"

 

"What did you do?" Ron asked, joining him to lay on the floor. 

 

"Told him to woo me and sweep me off my feet before I'd go to the disco thing with him."

 

Ron shook his head. "And has he?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head.

 

"Nope. He asked over text message, I mean how romantic." Harry sighed sarcastically. 

 

"Ugh. What a dick." Ron agreed. 

 

"They're worse than us..." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

 

"Teenaged girl intensifies." Ginny nodded.

 

Ron shot up, "Excuse you. We are very manly. I only 'girl out' when Harry has one of his 'oh my gosh he likes me, slash, I like him moments' - which is all the time. Like, seriously, Harry. Stop."

 

"Excuse you. It is chill to talk about feelings. Drown gender stereotyping, Ronald."

 

Hermione high-fived Harry.

 

"Remind me why you're with my brother again?" Ginny questioned. 

 

"Out of pity."

 

"Oi, you know you're with me for my body." Ron winked at his girlfriend, his eyebrows wiggling.

 

"Yes because I'm that shallow of course."

 

"Your words not mine."

 

"Sounds like something Draco said..." Harry smiled, sitting back up. 

 

"OHHH DRACOOOOO!!!!" Ron and Ginny nudged Harry. 

 

"You know what we haven't talked about? Yesterday. At the park." Ron winked at Harry. 

 

"Don't wink at me. That fight was purely platonic, Ron. No strings attached, right?" Harry smirked. 

 

"Of course Harry." Ron laughed. "But I'm more on about the fact that you were on a date with Malfoy."

 

"It was not a date."

 

"Oh come on. It was such a date."

 

"He shoved his arse in my face on a bus, forced me to drink Starbucks then made me pay for pizza. Not a date."

 

"It was so a date." Ginny said with a smirk.

 

"You said that."

 

"No, Ron did."

 

"But you are fem!Ron. But Ron is more feminine than you so maybe you're Ron and he's Ginny."

 

"What does Draco see in you?" Hermione said, shaking her head. 

 

"Obviously it's my keen mind and great fashion sense." Harry replied, shaking his hair out. 

 

"Fashion sense?" Ginny snorted. "You wear the same bloody shirt everyday!"

 

Harry became very quiet, "...It was my dad's..."

 

"Fem!me you have upset Harry." Ron tutted, swinging his arms around Harry and pulling him back to the floor.

 

"Male!me you are an ass and I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny replied.

 

"He doesn't want your sorry, he is too wounded." Ron said dramatically and sat on Harry.

 

"Are they going to make-out again?" Ginny muttered.

 

"We were drunk ok."

 

"Yeah but you were still each other's first kiss."

 

"No, we said no homo." Ron said. 

 

"I said so homo." Harry grinned, "Come on Roonil, don't deny the flame burning in your heart," he reached out to grabs the ginger's cheeks, puckering his lips. Ron leant towards Harry, they were barely centimetres apart.

 

"Cauliflower." Ron breathed. 

 

Harry let out what he thought was an erotic moan. "Say it again." he whispered.

 

"Cauliflower,"

 

"Ugh..."

 

"Broccoli,"

 

"Ron!"

 

"Brussel... sprouts..."

 

"I'M SO CLOSE."

 

"Asparagus!"

 

"AHH."

 

Ron stood up promptly, smoothing down his shirt. 

 

"You're just going to leave me?" Harry mumbled. 

 

"Yes."

 

"I thought... We could cuddle?"

 

"You're just an object to me, Harry."

 

"But, no homo?"

 

"I am a wolf. I do not travel in a pack."

 

"That's exactly what wolves do do, Ron." Hermione stated.

 

Ron giggled. "Do do..."

 

Harry sat up, "Hermione said do do."

 

"Oh my gosh." Ginny shook her head. "You're both twits."

 

"More like thing one and thing two." Hermione laughed.

 

"Tweedle dum and Tweedle dumber." Harry added, gesturing between him and Ron. 

 

"It's tweedle dee and tweedle dumb." Hermione corrected.

 

"I was using artistic licence at the expense of your boyfriend." 

 

"Of course you were."

 

"Anyway..." Ginny says, hooking her arm around Harry, "When's the wedding?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know but the wedding will be cock themed so you all have to dress up as penises."

 

"That's unfair. Ron doesn't have to dress up!" Ginny protested, "He already has a massive knob on his forehead!"

 

"I didn't know lesbians could say that word."

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I didn't know whales could walk on land."

 

Sensing tension brewing, Hermione turned the conversation back on track, "So, have you actually done your assignment write up?"

 

"No, Hermione. I have not." Ron replied, "I had detention."

 

"That's a petty excuse and you know it."

 

"Do it for me?"

 

"I'm your girlfriend not your slave. Do it yourself."

 

"Ughhhh. Harry will you do it for me?"

 

"If you want to fail, sure." Harry grinned then cleared his throat, "My assignment partner was a completely sex-driven ape. We had many conversations about blow jobs and fucking the brains out of numerous teachers in numerous positions on their desks. Many a time did they send me photos of their well endowed penis and many a time did I send them a photo of my cock back."

 

"Maybe I'll just rush it."

 

"You can put  _some_  effort into it. It's not that hard."

 

"We have 'til the end of next week anyway, Hermione. I haven't started mine either." Harry reasoned. 

 

"Yeah, but it's you two." Hermione replied. "And aren't you playing Slytherin next weekend and then we're having the dance?"

 

"You make it sound like we never do our homework, God Hermione." Harry and Ron scoffed. 

 

"That's because you don't!" Hermione replied. "You do it the night before and sometimes it isn't even on paper."

 

"Hey. Napkins are good to write on."

 

"Yeah I'm sure McGonagall loved having an essay done on a napkin full of sauces."

 

Ron smirked and rolled his shoulders. "It's because I'm so saucy."

 

"And Hermione!" Harry added, "My pasta necklace was exquisite!"

 

"But you're not supposed to cook the pasta first!"

 

"No one told me that!"

 

"Whether or not that's true you don't eat it later on!"

 

"But I had sauce with it!"

 

"My sauce!" Ron added in, doing jazz hands.

 

"I am so glad I'm not in your year." Ginny stated. 

 

"It's okay fem!Ron you have this all to come." Harry assure her. 

 

"And how's that?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Because history repeats itself. The wheel turns, nothing is ever new."

 

"Right." Ginny rolled her eyes.

 

"Ugh. None of you appreciate my Sherlock references. Draco would." Harry huffed, folding his arms. 

 

"And here he goes again. On and on about Draco. With the ferret face and, how did you describe his hair?" Ron asked. "Ah yes! 'So soft and blonde. I want to run my fingers through it."

 

Harry blushes again, "Oh, come on. I went through years of you pining over Hermione!"

 

"I want to take him on more dates and kiss him and cuddle with him!" Ron imitated his best friend. "I want to spoon with him in bed and wake up to his beautiful face!"

 

"I have never in my whole entire life ever said that." Harry blushed deeper. 

 

"Yeeeaahh - but you were thinking it!" Ron sung. 

 

"No.."

 

"You need a ship name."

 

"A what?" Ron asked, looking at his little sister confused.

 

"Don't even try Ginny." Hermione said. "I've tried explaining it before."

 

"Haco...?" Ginny tried. 

 

"Isn't that a fish?"

 

"That's hake, Ron." Hermione corrected.

 

"Same thing."

 

"No it isn't."

 

"More or less."

 

"It really isn't."

 

"Basically are-"

 

"DRARRY!" Ginny exclaimed. "Their ship name's drarry."

 

"Drarry?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not bad."

 

[17:32]

**our ship name is Drarry no returns**

 

[17:32]

_What about Haco?_

 

[17:32]

**Sounds like a fish babes**

 

[17:33]

_Fair point. I'm guessing you still haven't done the essay?_

 

[17:34]

**Nope**

 

[17:37]

_What a surprise._

_So after the football game next weekend (which all the Slytherins from my year are coming) we're all staying because the dance is in the afternoon. Are me and Pansy good to go around with you and your mates? (I will try not to break any bones)_

 

[17:38]

**Yeah should be fine :)**

 

[17:38]

_You're not going to ask them are you?_

 

[17:39]

**Hey, I'm Harry James freakin' Potter. I do what I want**

 

[17:40]

_Of course, how could I of forgotten?_

 

[17:41]

**We can't all have such a fabulous memory**

 

[17:42]

_*eye roll*_

_Okay so, I need to say this and it may sound really harsh? My father's coming to the game on Saturday, and because of that, I'm not going to be able to talk (or even smile) to you until the game's over and we're inside._

 

[17:42]

**Okay hold up this seems important lemme go to my room so I don't have a smelly ginger breathing down my throat**

 

[17:45]

**Why can't we talk?**

[17:47]

_You make Ron sound like a old gingerbread man._

_Anyway. My father doesn't like me making friends with those who aren't Slytherin. Sounds pathetic, right? It is. Because apparently the friends worth having are the ones who pay to go to Slytherin._

 

[17:49]

**He is an old gingerbread man**

**Well that's a load of shit. I mean heellooo I'm fabuuulouusssss!!!1! I'm guessing you forged his signature to do this assignment, right?**

 

[17:49]

_Yeah, I've gotten pretty good at forgery_

 

[17:50]

**Same! High Five!**

 

[17:51]

_Rather hold your hand_

 

[17:53]

**Gay**

 

[17:55]

_You are_

 

[17:57]

**Nice observational skills**

 

"Draco has a booooooyfriend!" Pansy purred in the blond's ear. 

 

"Pansy is a prrrrrrratt!" Draco rolled his 'R's, in a tone similar to hers. 

 

"Draco is a submissive shiiiiiiiit!"

 

"I do not disagree with thaaaaaaaaat!"

 

"Gaaaaaay!"

 

"We both arrrrrrre!"

 

"So how's thing's on the Potter Get In My Pants Party?" Pansy said, propping her feet up on Draco and waving at Sorcha. "Seeing as you ditched me yesterday!"

 

"And you ignored me most of today." Draco fake pouted. 

 

"But I'm allowed to." Pansy said, pinching Draco's cheek.

 

"Pansy stoooooooop." he batted her hand away.

 

"Ugh. You're no fun since you got Potter up your bum!" 

 

"He's not up my bum."

 

"Yeah but I bet he wants to beeeee!"

 

"I don't doubt it."

 

"Cocky."

 

"Was that pun intended?"

 

"Of course my dear." Pansy replied. "And is Draco excited to see his father this weekend?"

 

"Well Pansy," Draco stated, "No. No I am not."

 

"Is your mum coming?" Pansy asked.

 

"I hope so... she hasn't actually said. You know what they're like." Draco waved his hands in a vague gesture to add to his description of his parents. 

 

Pansy nodded. "Well at least if she does then she can fuss over you in front of Harry." She teased.

 

 

"Har har." Draco blushes slightly, but also felt bad, remembering how Harry had asked what it was like to have parents. God, that seemed like an age ago. 

 

oOo

 

"Harry, I know you're going to try and change the subject, but don't you think you should see Sirius?" Hermione asked, now just herself and Harry sat on the common room floor.

 

"What do you mean? I saw him yesterday." Harry queried.  "They don't need me." he shrugging a shoulder.

 

"Yes they do!" Hermione exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed together. "Other than each other all they really have is you!"

 

Harry swallowed. "I'm aware of that, Hermione." he said quietly, looking up at his best friend. "And I need them. And that's why I can't see them. Because they're both ill. Broken, if you will. How do you think it makes me feel knowing that the two parental figures in my life, the only kind of family I have left, are broken and break a little more everyday? Sirius isn't going to get out, let's be honest. And as for Remus, what's there for him without Sirius? Because I can't live with him when he's so ill and fragile - not that he should be because he's only thirty seven. So yes Hermione, I know that they need me. But I need them, and when they're like they are now I can't be around them. Call me selfish, whatever you want. But I can't see them in such a state." he licked over his lips, and only then did he even notice he was crying.

 

He got up, "Goodnight Hermione." And with that, he headed to his dorm.

 

oOo

 

The next week seemed to drag on for aeons. Never ending lessons dragged into never ending lunch times - and it didn't help that Harry had used up all of this months texts on this, as he would have put it a week or two ago, stupid and pointless assignment. He had asked Professor Mcgonagall if she would be willing to top up his phone. Sadly, that wouldn't have been 'very professional' of her. 

Luckily, Ron and Hermione had allowed him to borrow their phones for an hour each day - Harry had even roped Ginny into letting him borrow her's. Consequently adding about three Victoria sponges and an ever-lasting gobstopper to her tab, on the pretence that he had to text the like-like of his life or he would drop dead right there and then Ginny would be accountable for the passing of Gryffindor's star striker, costing them the final match of the season. Dammit Ginny. 

But thankfully, after five agonising long days, one hundred and twenty painfully slow hours, seven thousand two hundred torturous minutes it was Saturday and Harry was jumping into Ron's bed because he didn't realise how cold it was when he went to wake him up and his feet were freezing.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football, dancing and feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is actually an update!! Not just us telling you that we will update! This is the last chapter and wow this has been so much fun to write (if you follow us on instagram you'll know why we've taken so long to update). But anyway, this fic has been so much fun and Izzi and I have become so much closer because of this fic and really going to miss it. We've tried to give it a good ending (it's a great ending tbh). So yeah! Thank you for reading and comment and giving us kudos and stuff. I'm going to miss you all so much and maybe in the future, Izzi and I will write another fic together.  
> Also also, if you want to get in touch my tumblr is frankeyeairoh.tumblr.com - I would love you hear from you guys and stuff! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!   
> ~Jess
> 
> Jess has pretty much covered everything I wanted to say to be honest. Anyway the reason this is so, so, so very late is partly because of exams and partly because my family and I moved country lol. Yeah, it has been a pleasure writing with Jessicarse *winky face emoji* and I very much hope you can forgive our tardiness and enjoy this chapter!  
> If you wanna contact me my tumblr's eye-cannot-see.tumblr.com :) Like Jess, I'd love to hear from you guys. Enjoy the chapter!  
> ~Izzi

Saturday

"Ron! Get your spotty, lumpy, ginger arse out of your pit!"

Ron groaned. He moved one of his arms from under the blanket and pushed his hand into Harry's face. "Bugger off." he muttered, turning his body, making Harry fall off the bed with a thud.

Harry got up quickly, tugging on Ron's duvet, "It's cold, lemme in."

"You have your own bed."

"But it's all the way over there!" Harry whined.

Ron groaned once again, shuffling back and pulling the sheets back. "Quickly. I'm already getting cold."

Harry hopped in quickly, hugging Ron to warm up, "Now, I suppose you're wondering why I gathered you here today." He whispered, drawing circles onto Ron's chest.

Ron untangled Harry from him, "What? Harry this is my bed."

"Details, details. However, it appears to be the morn of our all important football match, so..." Harry stood up on Ron's bed, "GET!" He jumped, "THE!" He jumped again, "FUCK!" He jumped once more, "UP!" Harry landed, unceremoniously on his best friend with his bony knees and elbows digging into Ron's torso.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron groaned loudly and shoved Harry off of him, again, ending with him landing on the floor.

oOo

[07:45]

_ Where the fuck is it _

[07:50]

_Where's what?_

[07:51]

_ Draco Malfoy you give me back my eyebrow makeup NOW or I will kick your ass _

_ _

[08:05]

_I don't have your stuff for your eyebrows!_

[08:07]

_ Even when you're texting you're a shit liar _

[08:09]

_... no_

[08:11]

_ I'm coming to get the stuff (and kick your ass) _

_ _

[08:12]

_No I'll come and give it back!_

[08:15]

_PANSY DO NOT WALK INTO MY ROOM_

Before he could text Pansy another message, his door flung open. He didn't look, instead staying sat on his bed with his back to Pansy.

Pansy walked around to Draco, before staring and bursting out it laughter.

"Stop laughing! I tried!"

Pansy couldn't reply. She was knelt down in tears of laughter.

Draco's eyebrows were the worst things Pansy's ever seen. They were too dark and about half an inch too thick, not to mention dangerously close to his hairline

"Pansy you're being a bitch!"

Pansy was still laughing as she got up. She took out her phone, taking a picture of Draco, "It looks like you've drawn on a full fringe on."

"That's horrible."

"Like your eyebrow fringe thing."

"Rude."

"I know. And why are you trying to do your eyebrows?"

Draco's cheeks blushed. Pansy smirked and wiggled her (perfectly shaped and neat) eyebrows.

"It's for Harry - isn't it?"

"No! That's nonsense!"

"This coming for the boy with shading on his forehead."

"Why am I friends with you?" Draco sighed, trying to rub some of his excess eyebrows off.

"You ask me this at least once a day."

"Yeah, yeah just help me get this off." Draco whined.

"You'll have to come back to my dorm. I've got makeup wipes. Nothing else is going to get that shit off."

oOo

"Will you remove your face from your scrambled eggs and eat them like the polite little babykins you are. Sheila made our breakfast especially."

"Maybe I would if I didn't have an annoying Harry in my bed this morning." Ron mumbled.

"You don't appreciate my cuddles like you used to." Harry pouted, putting a forkful of scrambled egg in his mouth.

"I don't think I ever had." Ron lifted his head up and yawned.

"Nuh huh, Mr. Grumpy-Bum. First year, thunderstorm. Distinctly remember you appreciating my cuddles then."

"We don't talk about that." Ron mumbled.

“Don’t talk about what?” Hermione asked, coming to sit with the boys eating their breakfasts and placing her plate on the table.

“The Great Thunderstorm of Twenty-Ten.” Harry answered, happily munching on his bacon, gaining a kick in the shin from a certain ginger next to him.

Ron had an appalled look on his face, but Hermione just shrugged, “Yeah, I’ve heard about that from Fred and George.”

          “They weren’t supposed to tell anyone,” Ron huffed, looking down at his plate of food and pushing his bacon around.

          “With all due respect, it is Fred and George, did you really expect them not to tell anyone?”

          Ron shrugged, although he knew that his girlfriend had more than a good point. He turned to look at Harry, deciding to take the spotlight off of him and onto his best friend, “So, where’re you and ferret-face planning on shagging?”

“Obviously your bed, dear Roonil.” Harry grinned, “Although this table is rather sturdy, so you know, here seems good too.”

Hermione groaned, “No. Stop. Images burnt in my skull forever--no.”

“At least he’s not on about shagging in your bed.”

“I don’t see the problem, you and Hermione shag in it all the time. Don’t think I don’t hear you.”

Hermione spat her cereal out, cheeks flushing red, “Isn’t the point here.”

“All I’m saying, is that if you can shag in Roonil’s bed, then so can I.”

“Shag in your own bloody bed mate.”

“But your mattress is softer than mine.”

“It’s all the jizz absorbed in it making it extra squishy.”

Harry choked on his bacon, “Remind me never to crawl into your bed again.”

“With pleasure.”

oOo

“Pansy, how many more eyebrow hairs must you pluck?” Draco whined, yelping when Pansy pulled yet another one out.

“Like I said, until you no longer look like that judge.”

“What judge?”

“Natalia Kills, the one who got fired from the X-Factor for being a rude bitch.”

“My eyebrows are not that bad thank you very much.”

“Not now that I’ve started to sort them out,” Pansy grinned. “I don’t suppose your father has wished you any luck in the game?”

Draco sighed, “No, mum text me though wishing me luck. Though she said she isn’t going to be able to make it so it’ll just be my dad.”

“Ew, Lucius.” Pansy sneered, lip curling.

“Hey, now. He may be a prick, but he’s still my dad.” Draco defended.

Pansy rolled her eyes, “Who all you do is say bad things about.”

“That doesn’t mean that you can, Parkinson.”

Pansy stepped back and looked at Draco as if to say excuse me?, “Parkinson? Since when have I said you can call me by my last name?”

“Since when have I said you can slag off my father?”

“Don’t take it personally,” Pansy replied, sitting down on the chair by her bed. “I was just saying. You never usually take it this personally when we talk about your dad.”

Draco sighed, upset with how he’d snapped at his friend, “I know--I know, I’m sorry, Pansy. I’m a little touchy, is all. You know how I get on game day.”

“Yeah, I know. I just think you need to relax. It’s just a game.”

“That I need to win so that a: my father doesn’t get annoyed. And b: Potter doesn’t become more obnoxious than he already is.”

“You love it.”

“I like-like it, actually.”

“What?”

“Don't worry--just help me with my eyebrows.”

After Pansy done Draco’s eyebrows, she changed out of her pyjamas and changed the topic from Harry and Lucius to her own love life. “Do you think I have a chance with Sorcha?”

“I think so, she probably likes you just as much as you like her.”

“I don’t know,” Pansy sighed before spraying perfume on herself.

“Is she coming to watch the game?”

Pansy nodded, “She’s going to sit with me.”

“Hey. You’re supposed to be watching me play, not sucking faces.”

Pansy threw a shoe at Draco, which went smack into his nose.

“You abuse me,” Draco huffed and rubbed his nose.

“And your point is?”

“That I am fabulous and you should have respect for me.”

Pansy snorted, “I have more respect for my little finger than you.”

“Only because you want your little finger in Sorcha.” Draco smirked.

“That’s disgusting.”

“And true.”

“I think you should stop talking to Harry he’s a bad influence for you.” Pansy said before speaking again with a smirk, “Or better yet, have his little finger inside of you so you can have respect for something.”

“I have plenty of respect for people”

“Yeah yeah, whatever mash potato hair.”

“Your insults are getting worse and worse.”

“Like your nose.”

“You leave my nose out of this.”

“How can I when it bangs into everything?”

“I think you’ll find that’s Snape’s nose.” Draco folded his arms and turned away

from Pansy.

“Nah, mate. It was your old nose. Who was the surgeon who corrected it? I would like to personally thank them for benefitting the good of the nation as we are no longer at risk of permanent eye damage from lookin’ at you.”

“What?”

“Basically your nose was u-g-l-y.”

“Yours still is.”

“I’ll have you know, my nose is perfect.”

“I’ll have you know, if you want to have your face between Sorcha’s legs, you’re going to have to cut down a good seven centimeters of your nose.”

“Who said I want my face between her legs?”

“Who said you didn’t?”

Pansy blushed, “Shut up Draco.” She checked her phone and grabbed her coat before turning to Draco, “We need to go back to yours, grab your bag, and then head to the bus. Snape will have our heads if we’re late.”

“But I like my head.”

“Then move your fat ass.”

 

*****

 

[10:03]

_On our way to kick your ass :)_

[10:05]

**You mean: on our way to get our asses kicked?**

[10:05]

_Nah, you’re going down, Potter._

[10:06]

**Yeh, down on youuuuuuuuu boi!!!!!!11111!! ;))))))**

[10:08]

_In your dreams ;)_

[10:11]

**My wet dreams, yes.**

[10:12]

**That was Hermyone not me**

[10:14]

_I thought your punctuation was too good_

[10:15]

**But it’s not my punctuation you want ;)))))))))))))))))))))**

[10:15]

_Ah, yes. Because like every other teenager I am controlled by my sexual desire and raging hormones, my mistake._

[10:17]

**Your words not mine :)))))**

The bus full of Slytherins got to the rival school shortly after, and Draco and the team went to the changing rooms whilst Pansy, Sorcha, and the other spectators went to the stands and sat on the opposite side of the pitch.

“Goyle will you stop craning your head over the crowds like a mad man? He’s not here. He’s not allowed in the away changing rooms.” Draco pushed his friend into the changing room, Crabbe following behind them.

“Are you going to have sex?” Crabbe asked, almost making Draco trip over his own two feet.

“No!” The blond boy exclaimed, cheeks turning scarlet.

“But, I thought you liked him?”

Draco groaned, “I can like someone without having sex with them, Crabbe.”

“Wait, can you? That doesn’t sound right to me,” Crabbe shrugged.

Draco sighed, shrugging off his sports bag and opening up the drawstrings, “You’re a disgusting little man, Crabbe. However I will forgive you due the testosterone levels in you being disproportioned on account of your small and wide structure.”

oOo

“So, are you going to shag him ‘en?” Ron asks as he pulls his football top on, messing his hair up even more.

“Yes, of course,” Harry replied. “I’m going to shag him so hard that he can’t walk.”

Ron laughed, snorting a bit as he did so, “Well, just use protection.”

“Awe,” Harry pinched Ron’s cheek. “You do care!”

“Get off,” Ron laughed and pushed Harry’s hand away from his cheek.

The football coach walked in, informing the boys that it was now time to go on and, in his words, ‘beat the shit out of those Slytherin gits.’

As Harry walked out behind the rest of the team, he felt a funny feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t tell if it was excitement or anxiety. And he didn’t know if it was because of the game or rather the fact that Draco was there.

The noise on the pitch was intoxicating, causing that strangling and nauseating feeling to climb up and nestle into Draco’s chest. It was always these final moments before the whistle went that got to him. He knew it was stupid, but seeing the faces of his peers made him wonder all the what ifs and all of the things that could go wrong--not that they would, but still.

The home team jogged onto the pitch and the crowd erupted into an influx of cheering and heckles. And there he was, jogging backwards of all things, throwing kisses to the Gryffindor crowd and flipping the bird at the Slytherin hisses.

He felt a funny feeling in his stomach and swallowed thickly at the sight of the boy he had been texting for weeks, and seen once. Only now, for some reasons, Draco felt much more anxious. Maybe it was the football game, or maybe it was the fact that Draco has developed a crush for the other boy. At the that thought, his cheeks turned red and he shook his head. _Now is not the time to think about Harry_ , he decided, walking over to where the referee was stood with Harry, the football in their hand to start the game.

The ball was thrown into the air and the Slytherin striker tried desperately to kick it to his teammates, but Harry was too fast; within the first ten minutes Gryffindor had scored two goals and part of Slytherin was already admitting defeat. That was until Blaise powered through the Gryffindor defence and the ball hit the back of the next making it 1-2.

The ball was kicked from Blaise to Draco, but Harry managed to run between them and kick the ball. The ball flew high up, accidentally hitting Ron on the head, but amazingly getting it into the goals, making the Gryffindor crowd roar with cheer.

“Ron that was amazing!” Harry laughed at Ron, who in reply nodded with a look of happiness and slight confusion on his face.

The game was nearing halftime and, miraculously, Slytherin had turned it around. The game was tied and Draco was dribbling the ball down towards their goal. McLaggen appeared from nowhere, brutally tackling Draco and knocking him to the ground, taking the ball and kicking him in the chest while passing. The whistle blew and Draco seethed on the floor, clutching his ankle.

“What in the bloody hell was that?” Harry shouted, making his way to McLaggen, “That was complete foul play! What the hell?”

“Yellow card. Penalty to Slytherin.” Called the referee.

Harry was fuming, “Yellow card? He should be taken off!”

“Harry what’re you doing?” Ron hissed. “He’s on our team, if he’s taken off then we’re a player down!”

“That doesn’t justify the fact that he just completely knocked Draco off his feet and has injured him!” Harry replied and turned to look at the referee. “I’m the striker on this team, and I think he should be taken out of this game.”

“Mate, I know you fancy Draco and all, but this is football. This is serious.” Ron reasoned.

Harry wasn’t listening, he had made his way over to where Draco was trying to stand up.

“Fuck I can’t get up,” Draco hissed, hand gripping onto Blaise’s as he sat on the floor.

“Give me your hand,” Harry said and put his hand out for Draco to take.

Draco looked up, cheeks tinted scarlet with embarrassment, “I-I’m fine, really.”

“Bollocks,” Harry and Blaise said at the same time, looking at each other weirdly before turning their attention back to the blond haired boy.

“Fine,” Draco sighed in defeat, putting his hand out and holding Harry’s.

“On the count of three, pull him up,” Harry told Blaise, who nodded his head.

Harry counted to three and they pulled Draco up, although Draco accidentally put pressure on his injured ankle and fell backwards. Luckily Harry managed to catch him one armed.

“Oh look, you fell for me, literally,” Harry grinned down at Draco.

Draco groaned, then feeling his face go warmer, “Harry, my father’s in the crowd.”

“I only stopped you from falling. It’s not like I put my dick in your mouth.” Harry replied, nonchalant.

Draco coughed a little, surprised by Harry had said. Though he knew he really should be use to it. “I know, but it’s my father, and he’s-”

“Coming over,” Blaise cut in.

Draco’s eyes widened and he looked ahead, seeing his father walking over, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Go, I’ll talk to you later,” Draco said to Harry, balancing himself on one foot and holding onto Blaise.

Harry was tempted to refuse - to say no and also a good ‘fuck you’ to Draco’s father, but decided not to, and instead left to go over to Ron.

“You are so whipped--and you’re not even dating.” Ron commented.

“Fuck you mate.” Harry grinned.

The game was back on after a sub had taken Draco’s place. Gryffindor had taken the lead once more and chances looked very slim for Slytherin to snatch a victory.

“What did your father say?” Pansy asked, sat on the side bench with Draco as they watched the last minutes of the game.

“Just that I should pull myself together and asked why Harry cared so much when I ‘shouldn’t even look at peasants like him’,” Draco replied with a sigh.

Pansy went to reply, but as she did, a huge roar erupted from the Gryffindors - the whistle bowling just after Ron scored the winning goal.

The pitch filled with the students from Gryffindor, bundling over to where Ron stood, some of them lifting him onto their shoulders. The noise drowned Pany’s voice, unabling her to reply.

The players of Gryffindor carried Ron into the changing room, the remaining, watching Gryffindors still cheering in victory as they stood in the stands.

“Mate that was amazing!” Harry grinned once inside the changing rooms and Ron was back on his feet.

Ron grinned, feeling as if he had just scored the goal of the year (which technically he had). “I can’t believe I scored the winning goal!”

“Well you did, and now we need to get changed so I can see Malfoy and Hermione can give you victory sex,” Harry teased.

They showered and got dressed, but before they could walk out of the changing rooms and onto the school ground, Hermione appeared out of no where and grabbed Ron’s face, their lips together.

“You did it!” she grinned once she had pulled back, obviously proud of her boyfriend by the ‘in awe’ look her face was sporting.

Ron’s face went almost as red as his hair, as he wrapped his arm around his shorter girlfriend.

“Stop being all coupley and come find Malfoy with me,” Harry said, though he was smiling at his two best friends.

oOo

“Father, it’s not my fault I got tackled will you give it a rest?” Draco pleaded.

“Watch your tone.” Lucius scolded, “You should have won. I didn’t take time off work to watch my only son sit on a bench for ninety minutes.”

If Draco wasn’t used to being spoken to as if he was a disappointment (which he probably was to his father), tears would be welling up in his eyes. His father had been on about it for ten minutes now, and Draco just wanted him to shut up and let him go so he could find Harry.

“Look I don’t care!” Draco snapped, immediately regretting it but choosing to carry on instead of apologising - even if the look on his father’s face scared him. “It wasn’t my fault - I can’t control other people. I don’t have that ability, if you haven’t noticed. I never even wanted to join football - that was your choice as well.”

Lucius went to speak but Draco was already storming off in the direction of the Gryffindor changing rooms, high on anger and the want to piss his father off as much as possible.

oOo

As Harry was just about to leave the changing rooms with Hermione and Ron, Draco stormed in, his ankle clearly better but by the look on his face, something was wrong.

“Woah woah woah,” Harry said and went over to Draco, who was just a few steps in front of him. He put his hands on the other boy’s arms and looked him in the eye, “What’s wrong?”

“Shut up.” Draco snarled.

“What?”

“Shut up-” and Draco kissed him. It was hot and wet Harry was shocked. The changing room was stunned into momentary silence before cat-calls and whistling emerged from Ron.

Harry could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace. He kissed Draco back after a few seconds, bringing his hands up and cupping Draco’s cheeks.

“Bloody hell,” Ron laughed, watching as his best friend and ‘The’ Draco Malfoy made out before pulling back.

“Well..” Harry said with an awkward cough once he had pulled back, looking at Draco with scarlet cheeks.

Draco coughed as well, the reality of what happened sinking in, “Er, well done on winning the match.”

Harry nodded, licking his lips, “Thanks for getting sent off.” He joked.

“Uh yeah, no problem,” Draco said, looking down so he could avoid the eyes of the other Gryffindor players.

“So.. uh,” Harry started and scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“So..”

“Oh my god, Draco, would you like to come to the dance with us?” Hermione asked, trying not to cringe too much at how awkward the two boys were.

“Right, yes!” Harry replied, relieved that Hermione actually knew what to say. “To the dance we go!”

“I should go find Pansy first…” Draco replied, eyes shifting around the room.

oOo

The dance was exactly what everyone was expecting it to be. Cheap food, thin banners, a few balloons, and a DJ who was playing songs that nobody even knew.

Nearly all the Slytherins (meaning everyone but Pansy and Draco) were taking the piss out of how poor and pathetic the attempts of the dance were. But, Gryffindors being Gryffindors, they didn’t give a shit. Dean managed to get Never gonna give you up to play, or as he said, he rick rolled everyone. The song caused all of the Gryffindors to get out onto the floor, and the Slytherins watched in discomfort as the other school students danced to the outdated song with the worst dance moves.

And then there was Harry’s dance moves. Somehow he had managed to combine the funky chicken, twerking, gangnam style and that thing where you hold one leg and put your other hand on your head. Draco was looking at him, perplexed horror written on his face. Harry was having fun and that’s what counted.

“Go join him,” Pansy told Draco, taking a sip of the cherry soda that tasted out of date.

“Pansy please; you know I can’t dance,” Draco huffed.

“And that’s what’s going to make it even funnier.”

Before Draco could ask, Pansy pushed him forward, sending him tumbling into Harry.

“DAZZLING DRACO!” Harry shouted over the blaring music, “Are you here to dazzle me with your dazzling dance moves?”

“No.” Draco said flatly.

“RON, DAZZLING DRACO WON’T DANCE WITH ME! WILL YOU BE MY DATE INSTEAD?”

“PISS OFF MATE!” Was Ron’s reply.

“They are so awkward,” Hermione laughed as she danced with Ron.

“Yeah, and I thought I was bad,” Ron replied.

Harry reached over to Draco’s wrist and grabbed it, pulling him close.

“Oh my god, Harry please,” Draco blushed.

Just as Draco was about to go, the DJ put on a slow song; per Hermione’s request.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, “You have no choice you have to dance with me.”

Draco was going to pull back, but when he was Pansy walk onto the dance floor hand in hand with Sorcha, he knew he would just have to stand around awkwardly. He supposed dancing with Harry was better. And when he realised someone would tell his father and it would piss him off, Draco smirked and found himself being thankful for the situation.

“Alright,” Draco spoke, wrapping his arms around Harry’s  neck. “But step on my feet and I swear to god-”

“What? You’ll kiss me again?” Harry asked with a wicked smile.

Draco spluttered “Wha- no! Yes? Um… If you want to...?”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, of course I want to.”

Draco felt his cheeks go warm and go red, but soon enough Harry’s lips were on his again and he found himself not giving a damn.

It was going great. The music was blaring and they were kissing but sadly, the boys were pulled apart by a teacher due to public displays of affection not being appreciated  at a school disco.

“McCockblocked,” Ron whispered into Harry’s ear, making the messy haired boy spit his drink all over Hermione’s face.

“Charming,” Hermione huffed, though she wasn’t really bothered and instead of  making a fuss, she just wiped it off.

“Your ‘jokes’ are worse than mine,” Harry told Ron.

“Oh please, no one’s are worse than yours,” Draco said from where he was stood next to Harry, hand in hand with him.

“Yeah but mine are funny,” Harry said matter-of-factly.

“Not really,” Draco said with a smile.

“You don’t appreciate me enough,” Harry said dramatically.

“Oh trust me, I appreciate you enough.”

Before the conversation could get mushy and they could start kissing, there was a tap on Draco’s shoulder.

Turning around, the blond was met by Pansy and Sorcha, both their lipstick smudged and goofy smiles on their faces.

“We’ll be outside if you want anything,” Pansy said, then laughing as Sorcha whispered something into her ear.

“Ew, Pansy’s being nice what is this?” Draco joked, “Okay see you later.”

“I didn’t know that Pansy’s a lesbian,” Harry commented as he watched the girls walk away.

“She’s not. She just goes with queer.. I think.”

Harry nodded, “That’s fair enough.”

Harry took his phone out of his pocket when it started to buzz, and his face drained at what the screen said. “Excuse me.” He answered the phone and walked out of the building so he could speak without distraction.

“It’s probably Remus,” Hermione said, answering Draco’s unanswered question.

“Oh god, I bet you is bad,” Ron sighed.

“Hey, Remus said Sirius looked better the other day.” Hermione reasoned.

Half an hour passed, and Harry was still yet to return. Draco had tried to tell himself that it was because he was happy and being the happy idiot he usually was - but he knew how these things worked. And that’s how he found himself walking outside with Ron and Hermione, looking for Harry.

“Wait,” Ron said, stopping in his tracks and standing still.

“What?” Draco whispered.

“Shut up. Listen.”

Draco did just that, and within seconds he heard the sound of something, or more like multiple things hitting a wall.

“It’s coming from this direction,” Hermione said, grabbing Ron’s sleeve and pulling him with her, Draco rushing after them.

They ended up sprinting, and the sight they were met with made them all stop in their tracks.

Harry was stood at the back of the school with his back to the others, throwing large stones at one of the windows in purse rage and anger.

“Wait here,” Ron whispered to his girlfriend and the guy who once broke his leg.

He walked over to Harry, “Harry’s what’s wrong?”

The bespectacled boy ignored Ron, and continued to throw the large rocks at the window.

Ron reached out to get Harry’s arm, but Harry turned and pushed Ron away from him, before falling into his best friend’s arms and crying brokenly into his chest.

Gut wrenching sobs escaped from Harry’s throat coming up haphazardly as he tried desperately to choke them back down. Ron ran his hand up and down Harry’s chest soothingly, before he could even ask what’s wrong Harry was stuttering.

“He’s - he’s dead. Ron, I…” Harry breathed in, “Ron he’s dead and I didn’t… I didn’t say goodbye and I’m a horrible godson. I couldn’t even go visit him… Ron, Sirius is dead.”

Ron was never good with words and emotions - when Hermione told him that she loved him he had laughed and ran off. But somehow, he knew what to do with Harry. He didn’t know how he knew, but he did.

“Harry, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, holding Harry closer as Harry pushed himself closer for comfort. “I don’t know what to say. But Sirius loved you like a son - he thought of you as a son, his son, and you could never do wrong in his eyes. Remember that time you were younger and you drew all over his paperwork? He didn’t even get angry - he put them on the fridge.”

Having heard what had been said, Hermione and Draco walked over. Neither of them said anything, instead standing there whilst Ron comforted his best friend.

oOo

It was took a little while, but Harry calmed down enough to return to the disco. The hubbub was dying down now, almost all the Slytherins having left and only Neville and a handful of others remaining on the dance floor.

Draco hadn't said anything to Harry, so he decided now was the time to. "Hi," he said softly, sitting down on the bench, not sure what to say.

"Hey," Harry said, his normal excited and happy tone of voice gone and replaced by a tone of, well, nothing.

Harry leant his head against Draco's shoulder and, for once on his life, Draco wasn't awkward and wrapped an arm around Harry.

“How you feeling?” Draco uttered.

“Honestly? Kinda meh.” Harry shrugged, nuzzling into the other’s shoulder.

Draco nodded, rubbing his hand against the material of Harry’s top where his hip was. “It isn’t easy, and I don’t see why I should sugarcoat it because you won’t find any comfort in it. I know you won’t. But if you need me, then I’ll do all that I can.”

Harry nodded his head. He didn’t want to speak. He didn’t feel like it, and he was sure that he would just end up in tears again. But he was tired of crying.

The atmosphere of the disco was dwindling and the two had started swaying to the slowing music.

Draco got up, moving his arm from where it was around Harry’s waist and taking Harry’s hand. “Come on, let’s dance.”

Harry wanted to protest, but he didn’t have the energy to. Instead, he let himself go onto the dance floor and put his arms around Draco’s neck, putting his forehead against Draco’s shoulder as he felt the other’s hands on his waist.

The song was slow, and though Harry didn’t know it, he enjoyed it as he and Draco swayed back and forth to it.

“It’s going to be hard,” Ron said to Hermione as they stood watching their best friend and Draco dancing. “Harry usually hides his feelings but this has broken him. It’s pulled his walls down and made him feel what he usually avoids.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hermione said and leaned her head against Ron’s arm. “We’re going to have to be there for him more than normal. More than when he broke his arm or more than when he had to move in with the Dursleys.”

Ron nodded his head, his eyes fixed on the two boys. “I know, but at least now he’s sixteen he can move in with me. He’ll actually be able to grieve and be comforted.”

“You better actually comfort him, Ron. Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon does not excuse you from being Harry’s best friend.” Hermione uttered.

“I will,” Ron laughed. “You’re going to be there for at least a few days a week right?”

“Yeah of course,” Hermione replied. “Someone has to make sure that you and Harry actually leave your room.”

“But.. the video games,” Ron said with a whine.

“But... actually going outside and getting some sun,” Hermione said mockingly.

oOo

“Are you sure you’re okay for me to go? I can always just get a bus back,” Draco offered.

The disco had just ended, and Draco was meant to be on his way back to his own school with Pansy and Sorcha. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay, both because he wanted to be with Harry because he liked spending time with him but also because he wanted to be there physically for Harry.

Looking down, Harry nodded with his hands in his pockets. “I’ll be fine,” he mumbled.

Draco stepped forward, cupping Harry’s cheek and kissing him gently. “I’ll text you when I get to my dorm.”

“Okay, thank you.” Harry whispered.

oOo

Ironically, it was a particularly pleasant day and Harry hated it. Why on earth did it have to be a relatively nice day on a day like today? Sirius’ funeral? It was although the world was glad he was gone. How could that be possible? This was Sirius for God’s sake—his godfather! The world can’t just continue like nothing had happened. A great void had be pummelled into Harry’s chest and no matter what it couldn’t be filled.

There were a fair amount of people there, though the only people Harry recognised were The Weasleys, Hermione, and of course, Remus.

The service was quiet, peaceful. Unlike Harry’s memories of Sirius. He’d always been so erratic and spontaneous, making everyone laugh, lighting the room with his stories. It almost seemed wrong for him to have a funeral with dark colours and sad faces. It wasn’t Sirius; it wasn’t the man who had given everything up to raise his dead best friend’s son.

“It’s your turn to go up, Harry,” Hermione whispered, putting her hand on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry jumped at the touch but nodded his head, and slowly he got up and stood at the front, looking out at the small bunch of people. He cleared his throat before he started to speak from the written out eulogy in his hands.

“As you all probably know,” Harry started, taking a deep breath and trying not to shake. “Sirius wasn’t just a godfather to me. Along with Remus, he stepped in to raise me up as if I was his own. I loved him like he was my actual father. Heck, to me, he was a real father. He was there when I fell, when I cried, even that time I got a toy stuck in his hair; he didn’t give me a row. He just laughed. He always attended my productions at school and stayed up with me when I wasn’t feeling well.”

Harry took a deep breath and pushed his glasses up with shaky hands.

He continued, “When I needed him, he was there. And although I never got the proper chance to say goodbye, I know that he knew I thought the world of him. He was role my model, and he still is. He might have not had the best life, but when I lived with him and Remus, the two of them gave me the life I wouldn’t have gotten if I wasn’t with them. I’ll never forget, Sirius. And maybe the pain that I currently feel will go away eventually, but right now I feel it more than any other emotion.”

He turned to look at the closed coffin where his godfather lay and wiped a few tears from his cheek, “Goodbye Sirius. Thank you for everything.” he said quietly before turning back around and going back to his seat.

oOo

After the service they migrated back to the Weasley house. Molly had made a lot of food, and Ginny was making sure that everyone had tea, coffee, or a beverage of their choice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sat in the back garden.

“Are you still meeting up with Draco tonight?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded his head, looking down at the grass to avoid contact with either of his best friends, “Yeah,” he mumbled. “He said something about taking me out somewhere.”

“You have no idea where?” Hermione asked.

“No, just.. somewhere,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“That’s sweet of him.” Hermione smiled, sipping her tea.

Harry nodded. He really was excited for tonight, but there was this underlying feeling something would go wrong. Everything good in his life had gone wrong. His parents died when he was small, his steady home with his godfather was broken after Sirius had gone to prison, he had to live with the Dursleys, Sirius got sick and now Sirius is gone too. You could say harry just didn’t want Draco to disappear just as his parents and Sirius had did.

“You two are official now, aren’t you?” Ron asked, throwing a stone so that it hit one of the gnomes that his mother kept around the garden.

Harry shrugged, “I think so, I don’t know.”

“Well I think you can at least say that you’re not just friends,” Hermione said with a small laugh.

A small smile appeared on Harry’s lips, his eyes still down on the grass, “Yeah, that’s true.”

The trio stayed outside for a little longer, before it got too cold and Molly told them to come in. They went in the lounge, where it was now just Remus, some woman that Harry didn’t remember the name of, Ginny and Charlie.

“You alright Harry?” Charlie asked.

Harry nodded, squinting his eyes at Charlie's arm, “What’s that?”

Charlie looked down at his arm, seeing the bottom of his latest tattoo peaking out. “Oh this?” he asked with a smile, and pulled his sleeve up to show Harry the black and white dragon tattoo that went from his elbow up to his shoulder.

Harry’s lips went into an ‘O’ shape, “That’s amazing..”

Charlie laughed, “Yeah, just don’t tell my mum I showed you. She thinks I’m a bad influence with my tattoos and piercings.”

Harry smiled at the ginger, “I don’t think she’s going to stop me from getting one when I can, but I won’t say anything.”

Charlie just smiled, and watched as Harry went into the lounge and was approached by Remus.

“Harry,” Remus started, getting up from the couch. “I need a word with you.”

Harry nodded, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him. Nevertheless, he followed Remus, who he had been avoiding, out to the kitchen.

“Do you mind if Harry and I have a word on our own please, Molly?” Remus asked.

“Oh of course not, take all the time you need,” the woman smiled before she left the room.

Remus and Harry sat down at the kitchen table, and Remus started to speak, “I know this is probably the last thing you want to think about right now, but Sirius left you something in his will that needs to be discussed.”

“O-okay?” Harry mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Remus let out a sigh and looked at Harry, “His house has been left to you,” he said. “Once you sign some papers, you will be the legal owner of the house.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked at Remus in disbelief. He was the owner of Sirius’ house?! Or now, Harry’s house?! This was mad. “I own his house?!” Harry exclaimed.

“Your house, yes,” Remus replied. “What you do with it is up to you.”

“But, I,” Harry frowned. “I don’t want it. You have to live there.”

Remus sighed, “I can find somewhere else to live, Harry. You could rent it out to a family, think of the money and the opportunities you would have.”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t want money and I don’t want the opportunities I wasn't-”

“Harry I couldn’t live there,” Remus said, his eyes getting watery. “It wouldn’t be the same without Sirius.”

Harry pursed his lips. He hadn’t thought about that. “Okay,” he said with a nod, and put his hand out to pat Remus’ scarred one. “But I don’t want to think about what to do with it just yet. I’ll sign the papers and think about it later on. And you have to promise me that you’ll stay there or somewhere safe until you have a safe, permanent place,” he said stubbornly.

Remus smiled a little, being reminded of James when they were all Harry’s age, “Of course, Harry.”

oOo

Draco  had wanted to go to the funeral so that he could be there for Harry and show his respect, but for some reason, his mother had told him that he wasn’t to go. And seeing as his father was already pissed off at him, Draco wanted to keep on at least one of his parents’ good side.

The blond had had to get three buses to get to the Weasleys, where Harry was, and although it was exhausting and annoying, Draco didn’t mind making the effort. Especially when it was for Harry.

The walk from the bus stop to the house was short, and Draco found himself knocking on the door in no time. One of Ron’s many sibling’s answered the door. This was the time Draco regretted not learning their names.

“I’m, er, here for Harry?” Draco said.

“Oh, riiiiight.” The ginger grinned. “Come in.”

Draco nodded and stepped inside of the house. He looked around, and found himself smiling at all of the family pictures that were in the hallway.

“I’ll let Harry know, if he’s still not trying to do his hair,” Draco was told before he was left in the hall on his own.

He could hear some speaking, mostly Harry whining that his hair didn’t look good enough. Draco had to laugh. Because he was suppose to be the stuck up, self conscious one.

“Sorry, I was uh, looking for my hat,” Draco heard behind him.

Turning around, he smiled to see that Harry was stood there with a beanie over his messy hair.

“You look great, really,” Draco said in a promise and took Harry’s hand, “How was the funeral?”

“Oh, you know, dull, dreary and depressing.” Harry shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

“Yeah, I heard about the three Ds of a funeral.” Draco nodded, “Any idea where I’m taking you?”

Harry smirked, “No idea.”

oOo

Harry whined throughout all of the taxi ride (Draco decided he didn’t want to take more busses), trying to get Draco to tell him where they were going.

“Yeah.. and you got the.. yeah? Okay good, thanks Pansy,” Draco said before getting off the phone as he and Harry stepped out of the taxi.

“Dracoo,” Harry whined, pouting out his bottom lip. “Tell me.”

Draco laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek, “Come on, follow me.”

Harry did just that, following Draco down the road and into the entrance of the park.

Draco led Harry down a path, his grip on his hand getting a little tighter as they walked over a rocky path. Finally, they got to the little bit of the park that had been set up for the date, and Harry grinned, both a little shocked and in awe of it all.

They were stood by the part of the park that was covered with trees and basically just grass; a field, if you will. By one of the trees, there was a blanket set out, and multiple little candles lighting the way up to the tree that started from where the two boys were stood. There was also a picnic basket, and Harry could see two people sat there; more than likely Pansy and Sorcha, who had set it up.

“This is so fucking gay,” Harry grinned and kissed Draco softly but quickly. “It’s great.”

“Only the best for you,” Draco smiled, leading harry over to the blanket, “Plus I had to bribe Pansy and Sorcha with a fancy dinner at Nandos.”

“I’m still not over how good that chicken was,” Pansy grinned at Draco, hearing the comment he had made.

“She even tried to eat my food,” Sorcha laughed before she stood up and helped Pansy up to her feet.

“It was good chicken,” Pansy said with a pout before turning her attention to look at Draco. She smirked, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small packet, “I hope it fits, it was so hard to find one small enough one,” she said, laughing at her own pun and putting the condom pack in Draco’s hand.

“I think it’s too big,” Harry laughed.

Draco gave both of them a look, “Aren’t I just so lucky to have the two of you in my life?”

“Yes!” Pansy replied, ruffling Draco’s hair before walking off with Sorcha.

“Well, now that’s out of the way.” Harry chuckled, “WHAT’S IN THE PICNIC BASKET?”

“I don’t actually know…” Draco said, opening it, “Oh, God. I am going to skin Pansy and turn her into shoes.” He cursed, pulling a bottle of body chocolate out of the basket.

“Nice reference.” Harry commented, “I like watch you while you sleep. It’s fascinating to me.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Harry grinned and sat down on the blanket, “Is there anything else in there?”

Draco nodded, pulling out packets of food and bottles of drink. Also a note that read, ‘Draco, I am so sorry about Pansy and the body chocolate. She’s a little shit. She wanted to just put that in but luckily I got her to put food in too. If you don’t want the body chocolate then I’ll have it. It has it’s uses. Anyway, enjoy your date! - Sorcha xo’

Draco shook his head at the letter and looked at Harry, “You good with drinking out of the bottle?”

Harry nodded, “I’m not as posh as you.”

“Oh be quiet,” Draco said. He put the bottle of lemonade next to Harry and grabbed the packet of sandwiches and bag of crisps before sitting next to Harry.

Harry looked up at the night sky with a small sigh. It reminded him of when Sirius and Remus would take him stargazing as a kid and Sirius would make terrible puns about how he was the star and Remus was his moon. It almost brought tears to his eyes, but he didn’t want any of his negative emotions to ruin this night.

“Hey.. are you okay?” Draco asked.

“Mm?” Harry asked, looking at Draco, “Nothing,” Harry replied, leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco didn’t believe it, but he didn’t want to say anything else and upset Harry or get into an arguement with him. So, he left it. “Okay,” he said, opening the packet of sandwiches and offering it to Harry before taking one himself.

“Good sammich,” Harry said, “who made it? Your personal chef?”

“Yes, Jeeves out did himself today.” Draco answered before adding, “No you git, Tesco did.” when he noticed Harry’s impressed face.

“So knew that.”

“Sure, Potter, sure.”

By the time the two had eaten a few sandwiches and a large packet of crisps between them, Draco had had mayonnaise wiped on his head, and Harry had had a pickle stuck on his cheek.

Harry moved the stuff off the blanket and laid down, and without saying anything, Draco joined him.

“Hey, Harry?” Draco asked as he looked up at the stars.

“Yes Draco?”

“Would you uh, would you like to be my boyfriend?” the boy asked, cheeks red.

Harry smiled, turning on his side and putting his arm over Draco’s waist and kissing his cheek, “Of fucking course.”

 

* * *

 

****_END     ?_


End file.
